Why Do Fools Fall In Love?
by magical-notes
Summary: 1950s McCarthy era AU. Macavity is a musical director compared to Orson Wells and Coricopat the Hollywood agent who has to deal with him, with a new secretary. Perhaps this isn't the best time to be in show business.
1. On Chipper Moods

Trying not to fidget too much, Mistoffelees Quaxo was sitting at his desk. His-well, it was brand new in the way it was a new piece of furniture, because it wasn't by a long shot, nicked and scraped in different areas, but it was brand new to him-new desk.

He was just so excited to actually have a job, a honest nine to five, five days a week job. Which meant he wasn't quite prepared to face Macavity Hollister within the first four hours of said job.

He'd managed to get the scheduled meeting into Mr. Zimmerman's office with no problem, but halfway through said appointment this red tabby showed up and strolled over, stopping in front of his desk and giving him a long look. "Aren't you supposed to be all curvy and woman like?" he asked and Mistoffelees' ears flickered backward slightly. "I mean, you are the new secretary right?"

"Yes, I am," Mistoffelees replied, and blinked when Macavity perched himself on his desk. "Hey..."

"You really aren't as curvy as you're supposed to be," Macavity continued.

"I'm sorry to disappoint," Mistoffelees said. "But why are you on my desk? There are several perfectly nice chairs over there if you don't mind..."

"I prefer it here," Macavity told him with a grin.

Coricopat Zimmerman opened the door to his office about fifteen minutes later, nodding politely to the cat he had been meeting with, "Yes, thank you. I shall see what I can do for you later today. You'll hear from me in two days' time." Once the cat had left he turned to see if there was anything else on the schedule.

The mottled tom paused when he saw Macavity and closed his office door, taking a deep breath before opening it again and offering the red tabby a smile, "Macavity, what are you doing here?"

Macavity looked up from where he was still planted on top of a somewhat frazzled looking Mistoffelees' desk. "Cor!" he declared, slipping off the desk and striding over. "How you've been?"

"Well enough. What are you doing here?"

"You sound so wary," Macavity said with a grin, clapping him on the back. "I could have just stopped by you know."

Coricopat jumped slightly at that, eyeing the taller cat, "You never 'just stop by.' What do you want?"

"You just won't be content until I say I'm here for a favor will you?" Macavity said, still grinning as behind him Mistoffelees was working on setting his desk to rights.

The agent frowned, "No."

"Well, I'm here for a favor."

"That was an answer to it. No."

"Oh come on Cor," Mac wheedled. "How bad could it be?"

He sighed, "What's the favor, Mac?"

"I need a lead female singer. Preferably in a week."

"No."

"Why not?" Macavity cried and Mistoffelees shot him a look before returning his attention to his desk.

"Because I lose clients when I send them to work for you."

"Not all the time" Mac protested.

"Three recently."

"Out of what?" Macavity asked.

"Doesn't matter."

"Come on Cor I really need a gal in this role... unless of course, your latest secretary can warble high Cs I really need this."

"Leave my secretary out of this. Why do you come to me for all of this?"

"Cos you're the best agent this side of town, especially for musical talent and I can always wear you down for favors?"

"Do you know how many favors you already owe me?" Coricopat demanded.

"Lost track, that's not the point anyway. The point is I've got to get a soprano and in a week."

Coricopat rubbed his eyes, "I might have a gal...If she says she can't work with you though and you're less than two weeks into filming I will give her that out and you can start over."

For a moment Macavity almost argued and then just nodded. "Sure, deal."

"Alright. I'll talk to her tomorrow."

"Thanks," Mac said and glanced around. "Hey, you wanna go grab lunch?"

"You already asked your favor."

"Yeah, and now I'm hungry," Macavity said, spreading his arms.

"It's two o'clock."

Macavity paused, adjusting to that. "You're implying you already ate, aren't you?"

"I am."

Mac sighed at that. "Damn, I hate eating alone. Hey, think your new secretary will come with me?"

Cori glanced toward the small tom at the desk, arching an eyebrow, "I believe he's already eaten as well. Have you nocat else?"

Mistoffelees looked panicked at the idea for a moment, going back to the papers he'd been looking over quickly. Macavity meanwhile shrugged. "No cat as enjoyable."

"Well, then you will have to settle for somecat less enjoyable. I have work to do. I'll see you later, though?"

"Sounds good to me," Macavity said and made to tip an invisible hat, nodding to Mistoffelees on his way out, closing the door behind him.

Coricopat shook his head as the door closed, "Wonderful..."

Mistoffelees turned back to him. "Oh?"

"I was hoping to avoid another favor to him for a while."

"... Who was that and why do him favors then?" Mistoffelees asked, hoping he wasn't overstepping any major boundaries, but simply curious. "Also, does he come in a lot? Because I'm not sure the desk can take a disruption like that too often."

"That was Macavity Hollister-the director/producer?"

Mistoffelees nodded. "Right, of course. Mostly does musicals... Supposed to be compared to Orson Wells on a regular basis? That one?"

"Well, the one consolation is he hasn't reached Lang status."

Mistoffelees grinned at that. "True, I'm not sure I've heard him compared to Lang."

"Precisely. When I do, I'll stop sending clients to him."

That got a small laugh out of Mistoffelees. "Well... how often does he come blazing in here like that anyway?"

"When he needs a favor. So once in a while. Sharp implements scattered about your desk will usually dissuade him. I recommend a set of jacks."

Eyebrow rising, Mistoffelees nodded. "I was wondering about that on your desk... thanks for the advice, I'll see what I can find." He could always ask his brother if he had anything.

"Yes, well, is there anything further on the actual schedule today?"

Mistoffelees flipped through. "You have another appointment at three thirty. That appears to be it."

"Perfect. Thank you."

The shorter tom nodded, beaming. "You're welcome."

Coricopat looked him over briefly and then returned to his office.

Watching him a moment, Mistoffelees turned back to his desk, humming softly under his breath as he finished up what he had been working on before Macavity came whirling in and out.

* * *

><p>Several hours later, after having run home to shower and eat dinner, Mistoffelees blew into the bar that had been his only job for the past year up until a week ago.<p>

Griddlebone looked up from where she was wiping down tables, "Evening, Misto."

Grinning, he caught her around the waist and spun around her once. "Evening!"

That elicited a startled laugh from the white queen, "Well, aren't' you in a chipper mood today."

"I got a job," he said and paused. "I mean, don't get me wrong, I love this place, but actual normal, nine to five job."

"You'll still be coming in, right?"

He nodded. "Yup."

"...When are you sleeping?"

His grin half faltered but remained strong. "I talked to our dear ol' boss and he said I can leave early on weeknights, and I only work four nights anyway, so I'll get extra sleep on the others, and hey that's what naps are for."

"Alright...Just don't work yourself to exhaustion, hm?"

"I will try to avoid that," he promised, bouncing back behind the bar.

She laughed, turning back to her work.

He sang softly as he prepared things for that night.

"You and your music…" She shook her head, smiling as she went to locate a broom.

"You saying something bad about my music?" he asked with a grin, disappearing behind the bar to get something from one of the bottom cabinets.

"Of course not, Maestro."

He only grinned wider and took a moment to launch into the only aria he knew, trying to match the grand title she'd given him. He gave up a minute into it however.

Grids laughed, shaking her head again, "You're incorrigible."

"Me?" he said, placing a paw on his chest, trying to school his face in an innocent expression.

"Yes, you."

His grin only widened and he started serenading her as he made sure the bar was clean.

"Careful, I'm a sucker for a good voice." She grinned at him.

He arched a brow at her. "Oh really?" he drawled.

"Really."

He grinned again, wiping down the bar and putting the rag away. "Grids, my dear, I love you dearly... and it would be like dating my sister if I had one."

She laughed, "Very very true."

"That being said? My voice enjoys the compliment it just received."

"I'm glad I can do that service to your voice."

He bowed low and had to quickly catch a glass he'd nearly knocked over.

"Careful there."

He held the glass up triumphantly. "It has been saved!"

"Hurrah!"

"And I didn't even have to slay any dragons to do so either."

"Always a plus," she said, glancing toward the clock. He looked up as well, busily finishing the last of the preparations he needed to make. She returned the broom to the closet and checked the main room over one last time.

He offered her a grin from where he was. "Looks good Grids."

"Thank you. Now to wait for opening time."

He nodded, glanced at the clock and came around the bar, swinging her around again. "Time enough for a dance to pass it better?" he joked with a grin.

She laughed, "If you're the one paying the jukebox."

"With my new hard earned money from two jobs?" he said with a grin.

She grinned, "Well, you asked me to dance, it's only fair that you pay the piper."

He grinned, slipping over to the jukebox, picking out a song and slipping back, holding out his paws. Still grinning as well, she placed her paws in his.

More so she wouldn't smack him than anything else, he paused a moment to feel the beat, before leading into a basic. She followed him, waiting for him to cue her through the dance. Once he was sure they'd both adjusted to the beat, he started throwing in other moves, leading her through a series of turns and breaks.

Grids followed them well, finally stopping when the music ended, grinning at him. "Thank you."

"Of course," he said, having spun her at the last beat.

* * *

><p>Early in the morning hours, Mistoffelees finally made it back to the apartment, no longer nearly as bouncy but still somewhat humming under his breath.<p>

Ricky was curled up on one end of the couch with his nose buried in a book. He glanced up as his brother came in, "Hey."

"Hey," Misto replied and glanced at the clock. "Don't you have school tomorrow?"

Ricky looked at the clock too, "Yeah."

"Just because _I_ stay up to insane hours doesn't mean you should," Misto tried to tell him sternly and yawned halfway through.

The younger tom shrugged, "I'm all ready for bed, I just wanted to see you were home."

Misto offered him a small smile, and set down on the couch beside him. He reached out and ruffled Ricky's headfur lightly. "Thanks."

The teen pulled his head away, smoothing his fur back down, "Hey!"

His older brother just grinned wider. "You're so cute sometimes."

Ricky scowled at him, "'Cute'?"

"Mhm," Misto said with a quick nod. "Downright adorable."

"...Right. What's got you in such a good mood?"

"I had a good day," he replied, leaning against the couch. "... Even if my desk was violated at work."

"Oh?"

"I had the illustrious film director Macavity Hollister sit on it for fifteen minutes."

Ricky's brows shot up, "That drill sergeant director?"

"Mhm," Misto said, nodding. "That one. Came in to bother my boss and was deeply disappointed I wasn't... curvy and womanlike."

The younger brother laughed, "Well, he'll have to deal with that then." He glanced toward the clock gain, "I'd better get to bed..."

Misto nodded and stretched. "Yes, you should. Who am I kidding? I should. I have to be up to be at the office at nine..."

"Alright, sleep well, Misto."

"You too," he said, leaning over to kiss him on top of the head. "Have a good day at school tomorrow."

Ricky grimaced at the motion, but nodded, "Yeah, have a good day at work."

"Thanks," Misto said and rose, still bouncing slightly as he got ready for bed.

* * *

><p>Here we are, with a historical AU. They're anamorphic cats in this one, and Mistoffelees is a little too pleased with having jukeboxes around.<p>

Re Pairings: same business as usual. They grow out of the story, so it's up to you to discover them, but there's going to be some slash in there. But just one pairing.

Also, Ricky is an OC that shows up every once and a while, and in this case he fit rather well in here.


	2. On Lunches

Bombalurina breezed into Zimmerman's office, barely paying any attention to the new secretary and going right for Zimmerman's door.

Coricopat looked up as his door opened, and he rose, "Ah, Miss Smith. Good to see you."

"Mr. Zimmerman," she replied, sweeping into the chair across his desk. "You seemed to imply you have a job for me then?"

"I might. You know of Macavity Hollister, I presume?"

She blinked. "Doesn't he do those musicals that somehow end up popular?"

"He does. He needs a soprano."

For a moment she considered. "And when does filming start?"

"The end of the week or the beginning of next, I believe."

Her eyes widened. "Well, that's rather soon isn't it?"

"He tends to leave it til the last minute."

She frowned ever so slightly at that and nodded. "I presume that the pay shall be up to my usual standards?"

"It will. Hollister pays his actors well."

The red queen nodded. "Alright then. Where shall I find him?"

"I can arrange a meeting between the two of you tomorrow, if you like."

"Considering how soon he wants to start filming?" she replied. "That might be for the best."

"Then shall we say lunch tomorrow?"

"Shall I meet you here or the restaurant?" she asked, rising.

"At the restaurant I believe," he responded, rising to see her to the door

Another nod from the red queen. "Alright. Which one and when?"

"The bistro on seventh, and we'll say one?"

"I shall be there then," she replied, and turned to breeze back out of the office much as she'd come in.

Cori watched her go before picking up the phone to ask Macavity to lunch.

o.o.o.

The mottled tom came out of his office, looking at his secretary, "Would you make sure I have an hour set aside tomorrow at one?"

Mistoffelees looked up and quickly down, checking that the schedule was already clear. "Alright, sir," he replied, still in the habits of formality he'd learned from his uncle.

"Thank you." He glanced at the clock, "Is there anything due within the next hour or so?"

"I don't believe so," Mistoffelees replied, checking quickly again.

"As that's the case, I'm going to go get some lunch. If anything comes up I'll be back in an hour. Feel free to take lunch if you haven't yet."

The smaller tom nodded. "Alright. Thank you. Have a good lunch, sir."

"And you."

Mistoffelees nodded again. "Thank you."

The mottled tom slipped out.

Mistoffelees waited a moment for him to be gone before going under his desk to get the lunch he'd packed, eating it carefully so it didn't leave any crumbs on the desk before returning to work.

o.o.o.

Coricopat entered the restaurant the next day, getting a table and sitting down to wait for the other two.

Bombalurina arrived long before Macavity did, looking around and coming to take a seat next to Coricopat. "Mr. Zimmerman," she greeted.

"Miss Smith," he glanced at his watch, "He should be here shortly."

"One would hope he comes on time," she replied, smoothing her skirts out.

"For him he will be."

She arched a brow at that, about to say that hardly sounded inspiring and nodded, as Macavity's form could be seen in the doorway and he slipped inside. "Hello!" he declared, arms open as he sat down next to Coricopat.

Cori arched an eyebrow, "Hello, Macavity. Macavity Hollister, meet Bombalurina Smith."

He glanced over the table at the queen, and looked her over slowly enough she started to flush in anger. "Good to meet you," he said with a grin and she smoothed out her expression.

"Likewise."

Cori kicked Mac under the table as he perused the menu.

Mac glanced over at him innocently before picking up his own menu. "So then, shall I assume you're interested in the part?"

"A few more details might be useful," she said, glancing between the two toms and picking up her own menu.

"And a discussion of salary, of course, Mac," Cor added.

"Of course," Macavity replied, glancing over at Coricopat. "Well, the part calls for a soprano, which I can clearly see that you are, and it's a romantic musical comedy."

He continued, starting to talk more and more animatedly as he went, and she listened quietly, every once and a while glancing over at Coricopat. "Well," she said finally. "The part sounds good so long as the pay matches your glowing descriptions."

Coricopat nodded slightly, "Mr. Hollister and I will sort out the salary, I'll see you get your preferred rate for pay."

"Very good," she replied, nodding.

Coricopat glanced at his watch, "Well, I need to be returning to my office."

Macavity glanced at the clock and nodded. "Yeah, wow,need to get back myself." He bowed to Bomba when he rose. "Lovely to meet you, I hope that our professional relationship is very productive," and he strode out of the place.

Bomba watched him. "He's... quite the character isn't he?"

"He...yes. He's rather unique."

She nodded, rising and picking up her purse. "Well, I hope that we come to a satisfactory pay agreement then, and that it works as well as it sounds it might."

"Agreed," he rose, "Good day, Miss."

"Good day Mr. Zimmerman."

o.o.o.

Several days later, Mistoffelees slipped into Coricopat's office, several folders in his arms. "Here's the papers you requested," he said, and shifted nervously after he set them on the desk.

Cori looked up, before turning to scan the paper. "Thank you," he turned back to his work for a moment before looking up again, "Is there something else?"

"I..." he floundered for a moment and nodded. "My uncle's in town and wanted me to come to lunch. C-can I have that time off?"

The mottled tom's brows rose, "Of course. You do have a lunch hour, after all."

"I..." he nodded. "Yes, thank you."

"Of course."

Mistoffelees nodded again, making sure all the papers were in order before slipping back toward his desk.

o.o.o.

Glancing around the restaurant, Mistoffelees tugged his vest down a bit more, and wished his headfur was cut to lay flatter. The place was well outside his price range on a good day, and he was far from comfortable there. The thought of who he was meeting was just making it worse.

Bustopher Jones was already seated at one of the tables, a glass of wine before him as he glanced over the menu, setting it aside, his eyes seeking out his nephew.

Following the waiter, Mistoffelees nodded to him as he sat down. "Uncle," he greeted softly.

"Mistoffelees."

Mistoffelees glanced down at the menu and tried not to wince at the prices he saw. "It's... nice to see you in town. You don't often stop by here."

"Well, I had an hour to spare and I wished to speak with you as regards your living situation."

Mistoffelees blinked, almost dropping the menu. "Oh?" he asked softly, one paw coming up to fiddle with his tie before he realized it.

"Yes. I believe you are sharing a one-bedroom apartment with your younger brother at the moment?"

The smaller tom's ears flickered. "Yes, we are," he said.

"Hardly adequate for the growth of a kit. Disregarding the fact that I'm certain you have him enrolled in a publicly funded school?"

Mistoffelees started looking around for a waiter. An hour felt like a desert stretching before him. "Yes, he's going to a public school." _And I'm working two jobs to get him into college someday._

"An inadequate education for a cat of his bloodline. Your parents were fools to send you there, as can be seen by where you've ended up."

An hour was going to kill him. "Yes sir," he said, voice carefully neutral. "But that is where his parents put him."

"And what are you currently doing with yourself?"

"I am working at the office of a Hollywood agent, a regular job," he replied. "Perhaps not glamorous but it pays well and is steady." He didn't mention he was still tending the bar.

"So, something that can likely just cover the rent of that dingy place you think is appropriate for raising a kit like Orron in."

Mistoffelees swallowed hard. "Yes, sir."

Jones shook his head, "Really, Mistoffelees, I would have thought better of your parenting of your brother, but I shouldn't be that surprised I suppose."

"Oh?" he managed. He shouldn't pursue this issue anymore, but he was morbidly curious.

"Working all the time, raising him in an apartment that barely gives room for a cat much less two, and allowing him to associate with cats in that school." He shook his head, "I can provide him with the proper education, and the appropriate housing and life as well."

Mistoffelees could feel his heart stutter. "No," he said softly. "He stays with me."

"Are you certain that is a wise plan?"

"I..." he looked down and started adjusting the fork on the napkin in front of him. "I can't be parted from him."

"So you'd deny him this opportunity for your own selfishness?"

"And what would it be like if you lived with you?" Mistoffelees said abruptly, and realized he would regret it once it was said. "At least I love him."

"Are you implying that I do not? You evidently care more for what you feel than what he needs."

Mistoffelees looked away, paws twisting up under the table. "I... perhaps so."

"Take it into consideration, and carefully weigh your motives. After all, we wouldn't want him trapped just because you are too weak to let him go."

Another deep breath and Mistoffelees nodded. "Yes sir. I can hardly do all of that in an hour sir."

"Of course not. I'll be back in town later this month. We'll speak again."

The smaller tom nodded jerkily.

The rest of the meal passed in relative silence

When he was done eating, Mistoffelees rose quickly. "Thank you, sir, for the food. I need to get back to work."

"Of course. Good day. Consider what I said, Mistoffelees."

"I will, sir," he said, and fled quickly before his uncle could say anything else.

o.o.o.

He got back to the office quickly, carefully hanging up his coat before going back to his desk, glancing back to see if Coricopat was back in from his own lunch break.

Cori glanced up from his work when the other cat entered. He'd skipped lunch to get some contracts looked over and make sure they were in order.

Mistoffelees hesitated for a moment, before standing to make tea.

Cor rose, coming out of his office, "How was your lunch?"

"I-I..." he dropped the tea bag and scooped it up quickly. "Fine."

The older tom arched an eyebrow at that, "Good to hear."

"Would you like some tea?" Mistoffelees asked quickly.

"Tea sounds delightful, thank you."

"Certainly," the shorter said, making sure the kettle was working.

Cor watched him for a moment, "Will you be taking the rest of the day off?"

Mistoffelees all about jumped out of his skin at that. "I... what?"

"...Never mind"

"W-why would I take the rest of the day off?" Mistoffelees asked, turning to look up at him.

"You seem scattered, I just wanted to check."

"I-I..." oh it was that obvious? Damn it. "No, I'm fine, just... tea is good. Tea should help."

"Alright, as long as you're sure."

"Mhm," he said nodding too quickly.

Cor arched an eyebrow, but returned to his office

Watching him go, Mistoffelees sighed. When the tea was ready he took a cup back to Coricopat, and knocked a jar of pencils over. He stared at them for a moment, before kneeling quickly to gather them back up.

"Are you certain you don't want to take the rest of the afternoon off?"

"I," Mistoffelees glanced up. "It's just a pencil jar... God, I'm sorry I should've been paying more attention I don't know what's wrong with me..."

"You're scattered. A good night's rest will help with that. Take the rest of the day off."

"I..." Mistoffelees turned panicked eyes on him for a moment. He could not lose this job, especially after that conversation with Jones.

"If you would like to make up the time feel free to come in early or stay late for the next few days, but take the rest of the day off."

The smaller cat blinked a that, from where he was still gathering up the pencils from the floor. "Oh. Oh, alright..."

"Good day, Mr. Quaxo."

Finishing with the pencils at least, Mistoffelees set them back on the desk edge. "A g-good day to you as well, Mr. Zimmerman. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yes, I'll see you tomorrow," he turned back to his work again.

Slipping out, Mistoffelees headed back to his apartment.

o.o.o.

Ricky was curled up on the couch, reading his latest book.

Mistoffelees paused in the doorway, halfway between relieved to see Ricky and confused. "Aren't you supposed to be in school?"

The smaller cat looked up, startled, "Aren't you supposed to be at work?"

"I..." he dropped his bag and nodded. "Which doesn't explain why you're not at school."

"It...was a half day?"

Mistoffelees let out a low breath. "God. Ricky..."

"What?"

"You're skipping aren't you?" he asked, and oh God Jones was right, he was a terrible parent figure.

"I...no."

Mistoffelees sank down on the couch.

"Misto?"

"Yeah?" he asked, from where he'd buried his head in his paws.

"I...it's only the one day all year."

"Really?" he asked. "You aren't just saying that?"

"I haven't skipped for anything other than school-related outings all year."

"I... good," Mistoffelees said letting out a breath. "I'm sorry, it's just been a... day."

"I...this isn't a reflection you, you know that right?"

Mistoffelees turned to glance at him. "It's not?"

"No. It's a reflection upon the farcical nature of the facade we call our governmental institution for the education of today's youth."

Mistoffelees blinked at him before cracking up.

Ricky grinned, glad that had worked.

"Alright, alright," he said softly. "You can skip a day a year. Just try not to let it be more, okay?"

"I'll do my best."

"Alright," he said softly and paused. "Ricky... what do you want to do?"

"What do you mean?" The small tabby arched an eyebrow.

"Just... I don't know, in general."

"That's a really broad question..."

"Yeah, sorry," he said and sighed. "I... had lunch with our uncle today..."

Ricky growled quietly, "What did he want?"

"He wanted you to come live with him... said I couldn't give you a good life or the right education... said our parents made a mistake sending me to that school considering where I ended up and..." he took a shuddering breath. "The usual things."

Ricky's ears lay back, "I want to stay here. I want to finish school where I'm at and then go on to...I dunno...maybe teach."

"Teach?" he arched a brow. "In the... facade we call our government's education?"

"I dunno what else I'd do. I mean...yeah it'd mean buying into it all, but I figure I've got a couple years to find an alternative career path."

"Yeah, well, I hope you figure something out. Are... you sure? He could give you a better education..."

"Yeah...in Europe or something like that, or I'd have to live in that mausoleum the old bastard calls a house."

Mistoffelees smiled faintly. "You don't mind it here?"

"No! I like it here. Sure it's a bit cozy, but I like it."

"I... I'm glad."

Ricky tilted his head on one side, "You're doing a great job, Misto..."

He offered his brother a tiny smile. "Thanks..."

"You're welcome."

"Why'd you decide not to go to school today then?" he asked softly.

"Cause my science teacher's a jerk and I needed to take a breather before I brained a kid in my English class."

Mistoffelees smiled faintly at that. "Ah... yeah, sounds like high school."

Ricky sighed, "I'm looking forward to break…"

"It's coming up soon isn't it?" he asked and felt guilty that he wouldn't be around often.

He nodded, "Yeah, can't get here soon enough, but yeah."

"Will you be okay over break?" he asked softly.

"Huh? Oh...yeah, I'll be fine. I'll find stuff to do."

"You sure? I might be able to get some time off..."

"If you want to you can, but I'll be fine."

"Alright," he said faintly.

"Everything okay?"

"Besides our uncle? I don't know, I managed to utterly make a fool of myself at work shortly thereafter to the point he sent me home..."

"But you still have the job?"

He nodded. "He said I could make the hours up later, so I assume so."

"Then everything'll be fine."

"Yeah," he said, leaning hard against the back of the couch. "It should be."

"You gonna be alright?"

"Hm? Yeah, I should be. Just... scattered. Worried. He... said he would come back at the end of the month to talk to me about you more."

Ricky frowned, "Tell him to go screw himself."

Mistoffelees cut back a chuckle. "I can't say it in quite that way, but I'll try to convey the spirit shall I?"

"Kay. Y'know I'm not sure I've seen him more than once since..." He shook his head, "Guess it doesn't really matter."

Swallowing, his brother glanced over at him. "Would you like to?"

"I don't know if it'd be a good idea. I might tell him what I think of him."

"Then it's probably not," Mistoffelees said with a faint smile.

Ricky grinned, "I might be able to couch it in enough long words that he misses it?"

That got another laugh out of his brother. "Don't under estimate him, okay?"

"I won't. I just hate seeing what he does to you. He's an ass and really doesn't know what he's talking about."

Mistoffelees hesitated before reaching over and catching Ricky in an embrace. "Thank you."

Ricky startled very slightly, but leaned against his brother, "You're welcome."

"I have no idea what I'd do without you," Mistoffelees said softly.

"Have to deal with Uncle less for one…"

"I don't know, I think he'd find something else..."

"Well...then I don't know." Mistoffelees swallowed and let out a sigh. "But you've got me so it doesn't matter."

"True," he said softly. "And I'm so thankful for that."

"You gonna be alright?"

He nodded. "Yeah... just give me a few more minutes of deep breathing and I should be alright."

"Alright, good."

He smiled faintly. "Yeah."

Ricky tightened his arms around Misto briefly.

"I do love you," Mistoffelees told him softly.

"I love you too. I don't want to be anywhere else."

"Thanks," Mistoffelees said faintly and finally let him go. "I'll stop ruining your image now..."

Ricky grinned, "Well, there's nocat else to see, so I can let it slide."

"Alright," his brother said with a grin. "I'll keep that in mind."


	3. On Imbuing Too Much Alcohol

Coricopat frowned at the phone as it rang. He grimaced, picking it up, "Hello?"

Rather than actual words, the first thing that greeted him was shrieking. Somewhere in there could have been heard something about a "Macavity" and "utter bastard" and "contract."

Cori flipped the phone over so the ear piece rested somewhere below his chin, "Yes, Miss Smith, you are contracted to work with him. Unfortunately your release period ended three days ago."

"What?" she shrieked again. Mistoffelees hovered in the doorway, a cup of tea in his paws.

"I have a copy of the contract here. You signed it. In triplicate. You're stuck working with him."

In case there were any other questions, Mistoffelees went and fetched the contract, setting both that and the cup of tea in front of the mottled tom.

Cor glanced up at him offering him a flickering smile and a nod, "And yes, I realize he's an utter bastard, but a contract is a contract."

The shrieking continued and Mistoffelees retreated slightly.

The agent sighed, continuing to murmur placating things and lots of "mhms" as he returned to the note taking he'd been doing before she called.

Finally she hung up in disgust.

He hung up, resting his head in his paws, "_Why _do I do favors for him again?"

"I..." Mistoffelees paused and shrugged. "I don't know. Why do you?"

"Because he's my best friend and it's easier?"

The shorter tom inclined his head. "Fair enough, except for the fact you always seem to regret it."

"True, but it's less irritating to deal with the aftermath."

Pausing, Mistoffelees paused. "Well... why are you two friends anyway? I mean," he stuttered. "If it's not too much to ask."

"First grade. He came up to me announced we were friends and walked off."

Mistoffelees blinked. "Wait, really?"

"Really. It stuck, and thus it happened."

A smile flickered around Mistoffelees' mouth. "Well, I suppose it's... unique."

"That does rather describe him," Cori smiled a bit at that.

"I mean..." Mistoffelees faltered. "He's not that bad right?"

"What do you mean by 'that bad'?"

The shorter shrugged and shifted uncomfortably. "In general? Doing favors for him?"

"No, he's not. His favors usually don't' turn out so well, but he grows tolerable."

"Grows tolerable is good," he said and sighed. "Eventually he has to stop commenting on my lack of curves right?"

"...One can hope."

"Alright," he said finally.

"Well, I suppose that call could have gone worse."

"I could have actually been female you mean?"

"I meant the call from Miss Smith, but yes."

"Right, yes. Because she still has to do the show?"

"Right, and she didn't fire me on the spot."

"That's always useful," he replied. "Do... is there anything I can get you?"

"No, I don't believe so. Thank you though."

"Certainly," the black tom said and retreated

Cori watched him go and then turned back to his work.

o.o.o.

Mistoffelees glanced around the bar. It was a Wednesday night and he was getting off early that night, but he was glad to see the bar so full of cats and the fact that the jukebox was still going.

Coricopat entered, holding the door for Macavity. Macavity grinned, entering the bar and Mistoffelees gaped at the pair in surprise. He half considered ducking behind the bar but... he wasn't actually doing anything wrong.

Cor scanned the room, arching a brow when he saw Mistoffelees. He motioned to a table, "Shall we, Mac?"

"Sure," he replied, slipping into a seat and glancing around. "Hey, isn't that your secretary over there?"

"I believe so."

Macavity blinked. "Huh. You know about this?"

"No, I didn't."

Griddlebone made her way over, "Hello, fellas, is there a particular drink I can get you?"

Macavity offered her a grin. "Whiskey, if you would my dear."

"Alright, one whiskey, and you?"

"A gin."

"Alright, I'll go get those," she slipped away to let Misto know.

Mistoffelees offered her a faint smile, having tracked where she was coming from. "Hey."

"Hey. One whiskey and one gin."

"Sure," he said, ducking down to get those and handing them over, glancing over at the table.

"Something the matter?"

"No," he said and shook his head. "Good luck with that table," he said, handing her the drinks.

She picked them up, "...Thank you?" The white queen made her way back through the barroom and set the drinks down on the table. "You fellows need anything else, flag me down."

"Course," Macavity said, raising his drink to her.

She arched an eyebrow but headed to check on some other customers.

Macavity got through the first drink with little issue, but it was about the third he started having problems. Cori considered cutting him off, but left it be.

Griddlebone came back again, glancing between them, "Is there anything else, fellas?"

"Have you ever been in a movie?" Macavity asked, tilting his head toward her.

"What?"

"Well, have you ever been offered fame and power and glory then?" he asked.

Her ears lay back at that, "Several times. Is there anything I can get you?"

"Sure, another whiskey. You ever take anycat up on those offers? I could make you a star darling."

"So could every other cat in this bar." She glanced at Cori who shook his head. Grids made her way back to the bar, "Another whiskey, cut it with water though."

Mistoffelees arched his brow and nodded, handing her the drink after a moment. "Here."

"Thank you." She returned to the table, setting the drink down in front of Macavity, "Your whiskey."

"You think about what I said at all?"

"I think you're exaggerating."

"Me?" he said, mock offended. "I don't exaggerate darling."

"I think you want the same thing every cat who comes in here and says that does. But, what would make you possibly think I'd want what you're offering?"

"Fame money and power?" he offered.

"Mhm, you said that. Why offer it? And how?"

"Don't you know me?" he asked. "I'm a famous film director! Also, I've imbued way too much alcohol and you're really pretty."

Her eyes narrowed and she slapped him, turning and walking away.

He blinked after her in surprise. "What was that for?" he called after the white queen.

"You seem a bright sort, I'm sure you'll figure it out." She turned to face him, paws on her hips.

"What? A compliment deserves a slap now?" he asked, actually sounding offended.

"That's not a compliment. That's a degradation."

"That you're pretty?"

"That that's what you base what sounds like a job offer on."

"Well, in my line of work that's... a big part of it actually. Can you sing?"

"And if I don't want the job?"

"Why wouldn't you?" he asked, tilting his head.

"Because I need to get back to work. Can I get you anything?"

"Another whiskey and a lead role?"

"A whiskey, coming up."

"Thanks honey," he said with a cheeky grin.

She frowned at him and then went back to the bar, "One last whiskey then I think I'm cutting him off."

Mistoffelees arched a brow. "Want me to water this one too? And did you just slap him?"

"Don't bother, I'm hoping he passes out with this one. And I may have."

Mistoffelees warily handed her the drink. "Well, don't let him get to you."

"I'll do my best. It's not like he's the first customer I've slapped."

"True," Mistoffelees said. "Just be extra careful around that one yeah?"

"I will," She returned to the table, setting the drink down.

"Hello there again beautiful," Macavity said with a still cheeky grin.

"Your drink."

"Thanks lovely."

"Back off."

Cori opened his mouth to say something, but closed it again.

"Why?" he asked in a sing song voice.

"Because you're an ass."

"I'm not that bad, and I certainly back up all my promises."

"You haven't made any promises."

"Get you fame fortune and respect?" Macavity slurred, as if he was reminding her.

"The first two and the last one don't go together," she replied.

"Doesn't it?" he asked, tilting his head. "I seem to have it all."

"...Right. I need to get back to work." She turned to go check on her other customers.

"You sure?" he called after her. "Come on honey!

She growled, stalking over to the bar, "Misto?"

"Yeah?" he asked, filling another order.

"Deal with him?"

Mistoffelees darted a glance over and winced. "I... Grids, I really, really like my day job."

"Misto, please?"

"He's my boss's best friend. My boss sitting right next to him."

"And if you don't deal with him I'm breaking a pitcher over his head."

Mistoffelees took a breath, shot her another look and finally walked over, looking awkwardly between the pair. "Erm..."

Cori glanced up, nodding slightly and rising, "I'll take him home."

"Thank you," he said softly, shoulder's relaxing slightly as Macavity staggered up.

"Maybe I drank too much," he declared.

"Just a bit. Let's get you home. I'll see you tomorrow, Mr. Quaxo," Coricopat said with a nod to the smaller tom.

"Alright, have a good night," Mistoffelees murmured, perhaps a little too pleased with the implication he had a job.

"And you."

Mistoffelees nodded before slipping back toward the bar.

o.o.o.

Mistoffelees slide into the office the next morning, putting the kettle for tea on before setting down his bag. Coricopat arrived a couple of minutes later, going into his office and laying his briefcase down before coming back to stand at the doorway.

The smaller tom turned to glance over at him as he took the kettle off. "Good morning."

"Good morning." He considered the other cat for a moment, "Do you work there often?"

"Part time," he replied, frowning slightly at that.

"Do you ever sleep?"

"I..." Mistoffelees blinked. "Of course I do."

"...Good."

He went back to fiddling with the tea. "Is there a problem?" he asked finally.

"I don't believe so."

"Alright," he said softly and handed the other a cup. "Here's your tea."

"Thank you," he took the cup, considering for another moment. "I wanted to apologize for Mac...he's not usually that bad."

"No, he did seem worse than usual but... Grids can handle that I suppose. Sorry that I had to ask you to leave."

"No, I was about ready to drag him out by the ear. I'll talk to him later today."

"Alright. Thank you."

"Of course," he returned to his office to call Mac and propose lunch.

Watching him go the black cat sighed softly. At least he still had a job, again.

Macavity picked up the phone on the fourth ring. "What?"

"Hello, Mac."

"Oh, Cor. How you doing?"

"I'm doing pretty well. What do you say to lunch?"

"Sure," Macavity replied. "Usual place and all that?"

"Sounds good. I'll see you at noon?"

"Yeah," Macavity replied, hanging up.

Coricopat hung up, returning to work for a few hours.

At noon Macavity was waiting for him at the restaurant, already fiddling with the menu.

Coricopat came in and sat down across from him, picking up the menu out of pretense-he already knew what he'd be ordering.

"You know," Mac remarked. "At some point we might actually need to add some change into our dining habits."

"Why change a good thing?"

He snorted. "Good point."

"So, how are you today?"

"Doing alright, other than the pounding headache."

"That would be expected, considering how much you drank last night."

Macavity grinned. "Yeah, it might fit."

"Do you remember that conversation we had ages ago about what you aren't supposed to say to women?"

Macavity blinked. "Umm... yeah?"

"Do you remember what you did last night?"

"I recall she was pretty and that my cheek hurts..."

"Yeah, you offered her fame, power and glory."

"Well, as a director I could probably give her all that... she took it the wrong way again didn't she?"

"Yes. We've been over the fact that that particular offer-followed by the justification of her being pretty-sounds like you're angling for her to come work at a brothel or simply have a bit of fun in the backseat of your car."

Macavity winced slightly. "Right. So, either I need to remember to shut up or make it very clear I'm not running a brothel?"

"Or both?" Cor suggested, "At least she only hit you once."

"That's good..." he said and sighed. "I should go apologize..."

Cor arched an eyebrow, "Probably. Also, what did you manage to do to infuriate Miss Smith so much?"

He rolled his eyes. "I don't want to talk about it."

"I'd like to know what the specific damage control I'm running is."

"She protests my methods of directing," Macavity replied glibly.

"So does everyone else. What did you do?"

"May have informed her she was a lazy bint with no idea what work ethic meant?"

"Mac...The idea is to not cost me another client."

"Right," he said, somewhat sheepishly.

"Please do try not to?"

"I'll keep the request in mind," the red tabby replied.

"Thank you."

"Sure, Cor," he replied as the waiter stopped by for their orders. "It's not actually my goal in life to make yours harder."

Cori watched the waiter leave and nodded, "Yeah, I know. Sometimes feels like it, but I know."

"Alright, well as long as you usually know."

"How is the filming coming along?"

"It's going alright. A bit slow, especially when the diva decides to throw a fit, but for the most part well."

"Good to hear."

He nodded and leaned back. "How goes things with you then?"

"Other than the diva throwing a fit? They go well."

"Excellent," Macavity said with a nod. "Still nothing on that whole romance front?"

Cori blinked, "Like I have time."

"You work a 9 to five job. That gives you as much time as anycat else out there."

"Then no, nothing on the romance front."

"You're getting older, you know that right?"

"...What's your point?" Coricopat asked, voice distrustful.

"That eventually you're going to have to settle down if you're going to. Or you're going to be the old man alone."

"The second option sounds tempting considering the sort of women who show up in show business."

Macavity laughed at that and shook his head. "See? You're going bitter already."

"I've been bitter for years, Mac. This doesn't mean anything," the mottled tabby pointed out.

The red tabby rolled his eyes. "You're getting worse."

"So? Maybe I'm content in my bitterness."

Macavity rolled his eyes. "Sure you are."

"Alright, maybe not but I'm not inclined to go after every skirt I see either."

"It doesn't take every skirt," Macavity protested.

"Alright, every _other _skirt." The red tabby rolled his eyes again. "Well, either way. If I find someone who I feel like settling down with I'll consider it."

"Fair enough," Macavity said with a shrug.

"And you? How goes it on the romance front?"

He shrugged. "The trick is finding a gal that doesn't run out after throwing something at my head."

"That would be a trick, I suppose."

"A bit of one," Mac replied, though he was still grinning somewhat.

"Well, I wish you luck with that."

"Thanks," he said as the food arrived. "I'm sure it'll work out someday."

"I'm sure it will," he turned his attention to the food.

Mac nodded again, already paying more attention to the food in front of him than any talk of romance.

The rest of the meal passed with discussion of miscellaneous things. Cor glanced at the clock and paid for his meal, "I'd best get back to work."

"Yeah," Macavity said and leaned back. "Sounds about right. Have more actors I need to boss around."

"Alright, good luck on apologizing to that waitress."

"Thanks," Macavity replied, tipping the brim of his hat to the other tom before they both headed out.

* * *

><p>This is really our slowest updating story, huh? Probably because it's our officially designated "fluff" verse. And when we say that about the McCarthy era, I wonder about what we put our characters through the rest of the time. Anyway, enjoy the new chapter, and thank you every one who's supported it! Feedback makes your authors squee like small children with candy.<p> 


	4. On Dances and Awkward Invitations

Macavity glanced around the bar. It was just barely opening time so very few were actually inside or about.

Griddlebone looked up as somecat entered. Her eyes narrowed but she moved over, "What can I get you, sir?"

"I..." he shifted and shrugged. "Wanted to apologize for last night."

Her brows rose at that, "Really?"

He nodded. "You don't have to look so surprised..."

"It's not a common thing for toms to do."

"Well, it was my fault…"

"I...thank you for coming and doing so. It's hardly the worst I've heard."

"Yeah, well, I tend to like to apologize to those who slap me. Figure it might give me good karma or something." He paused. "You know I don't run a brothel right?"

"I do. Misto cleared that up," she smiled a bit at that.

"Alright, good."

The white queen hesitated for a moment before holding out a paw, "Griddlebone Laurent."

"Macavity Hollister," he replied taking the offered paw. He shook it before bringing it up to lightly kiss the back. "Lovely to meet you officially."

"And you. You're more charming when not drunk. Perhaps just two glasses next time?"

He offered her a grin. "Well, I'll try to restrain myself then," he said and leaned back to smooth his headfur down.

She smirked, resting a paw on her hip, "So, can I get you anything beside a side of forgiveness?"

"A side of forgiveness sounds great," he replied with a grin.

The white queen laughed, "Well, you've got that. Anything else?"

"Maybe one drink and then I promise I'll stop," he replied and glanced around. "I see that little Mistoffelees isn't working here tonight then?"

"He's part time here. I'll go get your drink, be back in a minute." She slipped away, over to the bar to get the whiskey.

He nodded, sliding up to the bar and taking a seat. "Makes sense. I shouldn't obviously snoop should I?"

She turned to him, smiling a bit, "Probably not. Though, you could as long as I'm allowed to snoop in return."

He grinned. "Snoop away then. Answer for answer maybe?"

"Sounds like a plan. You start."

"Alright. How long you been working here?"

"A couple years, started part-time, now I'm pretty much here all the time. How long have you been in show-biz."

"Since I got back from the war," he replied.

She blinked at that, setting his drink down finally, "So you served then?"

"Yup," he replied, swirling the drink around. "Got to fight on Normandy and everything. Let me tell you something, you get into any sort of military? Join the air force, it's a saner bet." He shook his head. "That was two questions in there. Do you like your work, and how long have you known Mistoffelees? I'm snooping off two cats here after all."

"It pays the bills, and yeah I do like it. As for how long I've known Misto...as long as I've been working here." She tilted her head to one side, considering her next question, "What's his new boss like?"

Macavity considered. "Cor? Well, he's patient. Not the warmest fire that ever burned, but he's loyal as all hell. He's pretty reasonable usually. Do you like the lad?"

"Misto? Yeah, he's a real sweetheart. Cares a lot about the cats around him, and works really hard to do everything he can to provide for his brother and keep them afloat. How long have you known..Cor did you call him?"

"Since first grade," Macavity replied. "So I'm pretty curious about somecat suddenly working so closely with him. Sounds decent though. And hey, I haven't scared him off yet which is a bonus point. Do you have an hobbies outside of bars?"

"A few. I like to dance, and honestly I like to sew from time to time. How about you, any hobbies?"

"Dancing's nice," he remarked. "As for hobbies... I like books. Nice drinks. A hand of cards if I can cheat. Which I shouldn't admit. How often do you go dancing?"

She shrugged, "When I get the chance, which honestly isn't very often. What's your latest project?"

"Working on a musical that hopefully won't bring the censors down on my ass. Trying to make sure it doesn't but they're currently chasing ghosts and seeing them everywhere. You want to go dancing sometime?"

She blinked, "We...certainly could. When?"

"Whenever you're free. My nights tend to be barring any unforeseen diva tantrums."

She bit her lip, "Monday's my night off."

"Well, if you like Monday's free for me as well."

"What time?"

"Seven?"

"Sounds perfect. Where shall we meet?"

"Where ever you like. I have a car and know my way around pretty well."

"How about the dance club on twelfth?"

He considered for a moment and nodded. "Sounds fantastic. And look, I'm cutting myself off after just one drink."

"Bravo, keep that up, you might even get a second date."

He grinned. "I'll try my damnest then shall I?"

She returned the grin, "Sounds like a plan. Well, I have other customers to see to. I'll see you Monday?"

"See you on Monday then, milady," he said, bowing as he slid off the stool and whistled as he strolled out.

She watched him go, shaking her head before returning to work.

o.o.o.

Coricopat glanced at the clock and then rose, picking up his coat to head out for lunch. He paused when he exited his office, "Mr. Quaxo?"

The smaller tom glanced up. "Yes sir?"

"I appear to be without a companion for lunch today, would you care to join me?"

Mistoffelees blinked. "I... if you like," he said, looking around for his coat.

Cori went and waited by the door, opening it once the other was ready to go, "Well then..."

Mistoffelees bit his lower lip and slipped out. "Where are you thinking of going?"

The mottled tom closed and locked the door behind him, "There's a delightful little cafe just a couple of blocks up the street."

"Alright," the black tom said with a nod. "Delightful sounds good."

Cor smiled a bit at that, "Good to hear."

The corners of Mistoffelees' mouth quirked up, and he went down the stairs, waiting for the other to lead the way.

Coricopat guided them to the cafe, opening the door and holding it for the other again.

That got a blink out of the smaller cat as he slipped inside. "Do you hold doors open for everycat?" he asked. _Or just ones in your traditional female role?_

"Hm? Oh...yes, you can ask Mac if you don't believe me." He motioned to a small table, "Shall we?"

"Alright," he said and nodded again. He supposed that made him feel a little better as he looked around for a seat. "Where'd you pick the habit up then?"

"Had it drilled so thoroughly into me when I was younger to hold the door for queens and elders, that I guess it carried over into interactions with all cats."

That got a faint smile out of Mistoffelees. "Well, I suppose it's a good habit to have. Polite at least." He considered asking about the other's upbringing but that was far too personal.

"I suppose so," Cori motioned to a waiter for menus and water.

Mistoffelees glanced down, unsure about interactions outside of the workplace. "So, you come here often then?"

"When I want a quiet luncheon that doesn't involve a business meeting, yes."

He nodded. "It's nice. And yeah, quiet."

"Yes, it is that." He murmured his thanks as the waiter set down two glasses of water and two menus. "Out of curiosity, don't feel the need to answer this I'm just curious, is there a reason you're working two jobs?"

Mistoffelees considered for a moment. "I... several years ago both my parents died, so I would think it's a reaction against that." Alright, maybe a little blunt but it was true.

Cori blinked at that, "I..." hadn't been expecting that answer, "am not sure I follow."

Mistoffelees glanced down. "I have to support myself and my little brother suddenly. It's entirely possible I overreacted and took on too much."

"You seem to be handling them both well," the mottled tom assured.

He offered the other a smile. "Thank you."

"Of course. You've a good work ethic, and a strong sense of responsibility. If anycat can pull that off, my money's on you."

The smaller tom blinked at him for a moment, a little surprised and then he grinned. "Thanks. A lot. That means a surprising lot coming from my boss too."

Cor offered him a smile, "Of course." He turned his attention, briefly, to the menu. Mistoffelees buried his face in his own menu, a little unsure.

Cor set his aside after a couple of moments, glancing the other over.

"So, what made you become an agent then?" Mistoffelees asked, his own face still behind the menu.

"It seemed the thing to do at the time. I like show business well enough, but not enough to deal with the nuts and bolts of putting together a production. Besides, it's one thing my father /wasn't/ pushing me to do."

Mistoffelees arched a brow at that. "Was your father...?" Too personal so he cut the question off.

"Hm?" Cor glanced at him. "Was he what?"

"I," Mistoffelees shrugged. "He sounds controlling but that's not really my place to ask."

Cori shrugged, "No more than others I suppose." The waiter returned to take their orders.

Mistoffelees gladly was distracted, though it meant he lost the shield of the menu moments later.

Cor picked up his water, taking a sip, "Well then... What…" he stared and shook his head, that certainly wasn't his place.

Mistoffelees arched a brow. "What?"

He changed his question, "Do you like to do when you find spare time?"

"I have spare time?" he asked, half joking. "I like dancing, music in general. A good book is nice. You?"

"A good book, a night out with friends, some music."

"Doesn't sound too far off then," Mistoffelees said with a faint smile.

Cor smiled a bit at that, "What do you like to read?"

"Anything really," he said with a shrug. "Lately it's been picking up the books my brother's done with. He reads a lot of classics."

"How old is he?"

"Fifteen," Mistoffelees replied with a faint smile.

"What's his name?"The mottled tom asked quietly.

Mistoffelees glanced up at Coricopat. "Well, it depends on who you ask. It's supposed to be Orron but you'd never know from him. He prefers being called Ricky."

Cori's brow arched, "That's quite a different name, but I suppose if he prefers it there's nothing to be done."

The shorter tom smiled faintly again, and fondly. "Yeah. I'm not actually entirely sure where he got it from but hey. Doesn't work so well with our last name though."

Cor smiled a bit at that, "No, I don't suppose it fits quite so well, but it works." He considered if there were any further questions that wouldn't break the bounds of employer employee conversation.

"Do... you have any family?" Mistoffelees asked hesitantly. "I mean, other than your father."

"I have a twin sister. We don't talk much, but she's decent I suppose. And my mother, a quiet unassuming woman."

The smaller cat nodded. "Well it seems... a surprisingly normal homelife then."

"Yes, it rather was. Do you...have any family besides your brother? I believe you mentioned an uncle?"

"Yeah," Mistoffelees managed to say without wincing. "He... doesn't live around here really. Which is good."

"Quite the charmer then?"

"To put it mildly," Mistoffelee replied as the food arrived.

"Where does he live?" Cor asked as he turned his attention partially to the food.

"Over in New York. Spends the summer in Europe usually."

Coricopat's brows rose at that, "And he comes out here often?"

"Not often. Usually if he wants something or if he can't yell at me by letter or phone. You know, before my parents died, I didn't actually know someone could yell by letter, but boy did he prove me wrong."

The mottled tom frowned slightly at that, "I see...He sounds delightful."

Mistoffelees shrugged. "He's family, as much as I regret it most days. And I don't have to deal with him often, since there's the majority of the country between us."

"Very true, a lucky chance I suppose."

"Lucky chance?" Mistoffelees asked and only said this half jokingly. "Why do you think I live here?"

That elicited a quiet laugh, "Alright, lucky decision then."

Mistoffelees gave him a quiet smile, poking around at his food.

"How..." He shook his head, turning his attention to his food.

"Hm?" Mistoffelees glanced up.

"Nevermind, it's not my place to ask."

Mistoffelees blinked. "You might as well. I probably wouldn't mind."

Cor considered, and realized his question had already been pretty well answered, "How are you related to him, mother or father's side?"

"Mother's," he replied. "I don't think he ever got over who she chose to marry."

"Oh?"

"Well, he's very much a blueblood. My father was... not. Something about dilating the bloodlines and sending us kids to public school being worse than the seven deadly sins..." He glanced away.

Coricopat's brow arched sharply at that, "I see. Quite the delight to deal with I'm sure."

He offered the other a small smile and a shrug. "He has his moments."

The rest of the meal passed in muted conversation before Cori finally rose, paying for the meal. "Shall we?"

Mistoffelees glanced at the bill and rose. "You know, I could have covered my own lunch," he said, shrugging into his jacket.

Cori shrugged, "I don't doubt it, I figure I asked you to join me for lunch, I may as well pick up the tab."

"I..." he sighed faintly. "Alright."

They returned to the office in near silence, Coricopat shrugging out of his coat and slipping into his actual office as soon as they'd entered. Looking after him Mistoffelees considered the lunch and shrugged to himself, going back to his own work.

Cori sat down at his desk, leaning back in the chair and closing his eyes as he tried to figure out what the hell he had just done.

o.o.o.

Macavity glanced around the dance club. He'd arrived specifically early for the idea of a good impression, and hadn't seen Griddlebone yet. She arrived a couple of minutes before they were supposed to meet, her eyes scanning for a sight of the red tabby.

He grinned when he saw her, giving her a lazy wave before slipping off his stool to approach her.

She offered him a smile as she made her way through the crowd to meet him halfway, "Evening."

"Evenin," he said, catching her paw and kissing the back of it again. "It's most lovely to see you."

"And you. You look very dashing tonight."

He grinned. "Why thank you, you're most stunning yourself."

The white queen smiled, running a paw over her skirt, "Why thank you, kind sir."

His grin only widened and he glanced around. "Well then, milady, shall we dance?"

"I think we shall, that is after all why we're here, yes?"

"That was the reason, indeed," he replied, lifting her paw again and leading her onto the dance floor.

She followed him onto the floor, waiting for him to lead the dance. He took a moment to get the feel of the beat before doing into a basic and twirling her around in a turn. She followed him step for step, pleased that his cues for the turn were clear and crisp. Grinning, Macavity continued to lead the dance until the music stopped.

Grids stepped back slightly, "You're quite good."

"Why thank you milady," he said with a grin. "You're something to write home about yourself."

She smiled up at him, "Thank you, sir."

"Anytime, milady," he replied and glanced around. "Another dance or did you have anything else in mind?"

"I think another dance wouldn't go amiss."

Tilting his head, Macavity considered the slower song and nodded, holding his paws up for her again. She gently placed her paws in his, letting him lead her into the dance. Considering the slower song, he revolved them gently in a circle, offering her a smile.

She returned the smile, following him, trusting the music and her lead, "Thank you for coming."

"Thank you for at least giving me the chance to come after a less than stellar first appearance."

"Well, I figure you deserve a chance to make that up, and you did come back to apologize."

"True," he said. "Still, it was nice."

"Well, you're welcome then."

He grinned, continuing through the dance and considering her.

She followed him through the remainder of the dance, glancing up, "Hm?"

"Hm?" he repeated, tilting his chin slightly.

"Nothing, just thinking."

"Good thoughts, I hope."

"Yes, very complimentary."

He grinned. "Oh good. I like those sorts of thoughts."

She laughed lightly, "Good, I'm glad to hear it."

His grin only widened as the song came to an end and he twirled her around once more. She came out of the spin, laughing slightly, but didn't pull her paw from his quite yet. He glanced down at that, grin still in place.

"I...what do you say to grabbing a drink, or something?"

"As long as I limit myself?" he asked, teasing.

She smiled, "As long as you limit yourself."

"Well then, I can hardly say no to something like that now can I?"

She nodded toward a bar to one side, "Shall we then?" He nodded, leading her over, paw still holding hers. Perching on the stool, she offered him another smile. "How was your day?"

"About usual," he replied. "May have nearly caused an international incident with an Irish actor."

"Oh dear...you want to explain that statement?"

"Not particularly," he replied with a wider grin. "Just let's say it resolved itself and filming will go ahead according to schedule."

She laughed, "Good to know."

"I still can never decide if I think unions are a pain or a really blasted good idea..."

"Depends on which side of them you are I suppose."

He grinned. "Yeah, there's certainly some who aren't fans, but if it works it's a decent idea."

"I suppose," she motioned for the bartender and placed an order for her drink.

Macavity asked for the single whiskey he was allowing himself and glanced around again.

"What are your plans for the rest of the evening?"

"Don't have any, at the moment," he replied.

She nodded slightly, "Fair enough."

After he finished the drink, he held his paw out again. "One more dance?" he asked.

She offered him another smile, taking his paw, "One more dance."

Grinning, he led her back out to the dance floor.

o.o.o.

Griddlebone sighed in relief as she locked the front door of the bar, leaning her back against the door for a moment, "Good God tonight was crazy. How many customers do you think tonight, Misto?"

"I'm trying not to," he responded, wiping the bar down for the last time that night-thank the everlasting cat.

"Well, it's over now at least." She looked around the barroom, muttering under her breath about the mess.

Mistoffelees smiled faintly. "Can we tell Skimble it's time to get some extra help yet?"

"I think so. We can talk to him tomorrow or next week." She shook her head as she started cleaning the tables again, "How's your other job going?"

"Well," he replied, moving out from the bar and running a paw through his headfur tiredly. "Got taken out to lunch a few days ago and everything." He glanced around again and shook his head, giving in and moving toward the jukebox. "You mind?"

Her brows rose, "Lunch? And no, not at all, go for it."

He set the jukebox playing and went for the mop. "Mhm, lunch. Little cafe. Apparently I have a boss who doesn't seem thrilled with eating alone."

"Huh, interesting." She growled softly under her breath as she worked at a burn mark on one of the tables, she's have to find some way to hide that. "How'd that go?"

"I managed to mostly not make an idiot of myself until my uncle showed up in the conversation. Then he paid for it. I don't know, he paid for lunch and opened the door for me and everything. I can't tell if he belongs in another era or was forgetting I don't have curves," Mistoffelees replied, working around chairs.

She laughed, "Assume the first, since the second...well, assume the first."

He grinned, singing along to a verse out of the song. "And you? How'd your Monday go?"

"Did I tell you his friend came in and apologized?" Grids asked in an apparent change of subject as she turned to another table.

Mistoffelees blinked, the mop nearly skidding away from him. "Macavity you mean?"

"Mhm. Was quite courteous about it."

Mistoffelees blinked. "Huh, that's... different. Did you accept it?"

She hesitated and then nodded, "Yeah. So...anyhow, Monday was good."

He stopped and considered her. "Alright, I'm trying to make a connection between Monday, Macavity, and yeah Monday was good," he said with an arched brow.

"We...may have gone dancing."

"We being you and Macavity?" Mistoffelees blinked in surprise.

She nodded as she leaned over to clean a particularly stubborn spot on one of the tables.

"How did that go?" Mistoffelees asked.

"It went well. He was quite the gentleman."

That got a long blink out of the smaller tom. "Macavity... gentleman. I'm sorry, give me a minute to rearrange my entire world view and I'll finish the floor," Mistoffelees said but he was grinning.

Grids glanced at him, intending to be exasperated, but couldn't help smiling at his grin, "I suppose I can grant you a minute for that."

He was still grinning when he started moving again. "Still, little surprised. But hey, if you had fun I'll possibly be able to think of him as something other than an annoyance who throws my desk out of array everything he strolls in."

She laughed, "He's nice, we'll see if anything comes of it."

"I'm glad," he said softly as the jukebox switched songs.

"How's life been treating you?"

He glanced over, finally getting the mop away. "Well enough. Bit more tired but I figure that comes of it. Very glad it's the weekend and I can sleep in as much as I want barring little brother antics."

"Surely he'll let you sleep?"

"He'll try, and it will probably work," Mistoffelees replied with a grin.

She laughed, "Well, that's good I suppose."

He nodded, humming to himself as he started helping her with the tables. They finished the tables and she straightened, looking around, "I think that should do for tonight..."

He glanced at the clock and winced. "I hope so..."

"Go on home, I'll lock up."

"Thanks," he said, ducking back to grab his coat before coming back around, half hugging her before going toward the door. "You don't need me to walk you home or anything?"

She shook her head, "I'll be fine. It's not that far to my apartment."

"Alright, thanks again. See you in a couple days?"

"See you in a couple days. Have a good weekend."

He grinned, nodding again before slipping out.

* * *

><p>Victoriousscarf says: This is really such a low key and fluffy story. Not quite what I expected when the idea of a fifties verse showed up. There will be drama later but really, compared to most of our other stories it's downright <em>fluffy<em>. Hope people are enjoying it, and remember, reviews make your author's cloudy days sunny. Cheers all!


	5. On Tea Linked Pain

Mistoffelees glanced at the clock and back to the main office, rising to put the kettle on before picking up a group of files, knocking on the door before entering. Cori looked up, raising an eyebrow, "Yes?"

"It's late," Mistoffelees said quietly. "Here's the finished files though."

"Thank you," he glanced at the clock, "I thought you'd left."

"No, I mean, I left early that one day, remember? So I thought I'd stay late to make up for it. But, I can leave if you'd like of course..."

"N-no, that's quite alright. I just wasn't expecting it, I suppose."

Mistoffelees offered him a small smile. "Well, I wanted to get that done and figured I might as well. Sorry, I can warn you next time if you like."

"No, it's quite alright, really." He rose, picking up his teacup.

Mistoffelees watched him. "I put the kettle back on..."

"Thank you," he glanced at the smaller tom before slipping past him to deal with a cup of tea.

Mistoffelees watched him and ran a paw over his face. He was getting more tired, running two jobs like he was but he really didn't want to give either of them up.

Cor poured himself a cup of tea, his paw shaking slightly. "You okay?" Mistoffelees asked, heading back to his own desk.

"...Yes, I'm fine."

"You're paws shaking," Mistoffelees said with a frown, watching him.

"It...it's been a long day."

The smaller tom nodded. "Do you need anything? Maybe you should head home, nothing can't wait until tomorrow right?"

Cor poured a second cup of tea, bringing it over and setting it on Mistoffelees' desk, "I…I'm fine."

Mistoffelees glanced at the cup and grinned at the other. "Thanks."

The mottled tom offered him a flickering smile, "You're welcome."

Mistoffelees gave him another small smile, picking up the cup. "So, is there anything more to be done tonight?"

"I...not that I can think of."

"Alright," Mistoffelees said taking a sip of the tea, planning on finishing that and heading home.

Cor hesitated for another long moment, turning to set his cup down by the kettle again. Sipping his tea, Mistoffelees continued to watch him without any intensity, but rather because he was the only thing in the room moving. Coricopat ran a paw through his headfur, turning to face the smaller cat again.

"Sorry," the smaller tom said automatically, stepping away from his desk. "I can go now."

"No," he spoke quickly, "No, d-don't."

The smaller cat blinked up at him. "I... alright." He settled back down.

Coricopat turned to go back to his office, pausing when he came alongside Mistoffelees' desk.

Mistoffelees blinked at him. "You sure everything's okay?"

"I...no."

The younger blinked again. "No? What's wrong?" Part of him was too tired to catch any cues, and the other part was just concerned.

"This, I..." Coricopat tried.

Mistoffelees tilted his head in confusion, blinking at him. Coricopat threw caution to the wind and leaned down, kissing the other tom. Mistoffelees tensed in surprise for a moment before he let out a breath and leaned up into the kiss.

Cori's breath hitched at that and he leaned into the kiss a bit more, one paw coming to cup the other's cheek. Slipping his paws up between them, Mistoffelees let them rest against Cor's shoulders. His other arm slipped around Mistoffelees' waist, Coricopat let it rest lightly there.

Making a small noise Mistoffelees pressed closer at that before he abruptly froze. He jerked back, hitting his back hard into the desk.

Cori's ears flickered, but he took a sudden step back at that, what had just happened sinking in. "I-I..."

For a moment Mistoffelees just stared at him, trying to remind his lungs that they needed to take in air to keep him alive. "I-I can't," he barely managed.

"I-I.." Cori finally nodded, murmuring, "I know...I-I'm sorry."

"Don't," he started to lean toward the other again before realizing. He glanced to one side quickly, fumbling at the desk to get his coat. "I-I..." He wanted to apologize, to stay, to see if the other tom would do that again and instead just looked for his keys.

Coricopat stepped back again, his ears lowered, "I..." He drew a deep breath nodding, "Of course."

Looking back at him with wide eyes, Mistoffelees wavered for a long moment. "I really can't," he said as much to himself as the other before all but fleeing for the door. Coricopat watched him go before turning and locking himself in his office for another few hours.

o.o.o.

Mistoffelees managed to get himself home with little problem. He wasn't working at the bar that night, and while it was approaching a rather definite evening, it wasn't late yet.

Ricky was curled up on the couch, reading. His school reading was set on the end table, He had skimmed it but felt he had enough of the gist of it to be able to turn to the reading he wanted to do.

Getting the door open, Mistoffelees paused for a moment in the doorway, just looking at his brother.

His younger brother looked up, "Misto?"

"Hey," he said, dropping his coat over a chair and sinking down on the couch. He'd forgotten his bag. He was just glad his keys lived in his pocket and he'd remembered his coat.

"…Hey. What's wrong?"

"Hm?" he glanced over. "Nothing, just tired." And the fact he could still feel Coricopat's mouth-and when was he Coricopat and not 'Mr. Zimmerman' or 'Sir?' Probably about the time of being kissed and he was babbling in his own mind. At least he wasn't doing it aloud this time.

Ricky's brow arched, "Where's your bag?"

"I forgot it," he managed, standing and going to the kitchen and-when had he bought so much tea? He stared at it in shock for a long moment.

The smaller cat rose, following him, "Can I do anything?"

"Nothing's wrong," he tried to protest but was frowning too hard at the tea box.

"What did the tea ever do to you?" Ricky asked, tilting his head to consider him.

"What?" he asked, turning his head too abruptly. "Oh, sorry... just trying to remember when I bought it."

"Last week, I think. We suddenly had an influx of tea over the last couple weeks."

"We did?" he said, voice small, tracking that time period in his mind.

Ricky nodded, his ears flickering, "Yeah...you sound surprised?"

"I just didn't realize..." Mistoffelees murmured.

The younger cat looked at him confused, "I...Misto, maybe you should get some sleep?"

"I..." he nodded. "Yeah, sleep. Sleep might help. Do you want the bed or the couch tonight?"

"I'll take the couch."

"Alright, thanks," he said and nodded. "I should, sleep." There was nothing else he could think of doing but he could not imagine being calm enough to actually do so.

"Kay...can I get you anything?" Ricky asked.

"No," he said and leaned over, scooping Ricky up into a hug. "Thanks though."

Ricky blinked at that, but returned the hug, "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Uh-huh," he said. "Just been a long day."

"Alright..."

He nodded again. "I'll see you tomorrow morning?"

"Yep, before school. I'll see you then. Sleep well, Misto."

"Sleep well," he murmured.

Ricky looked him over for another moment before slipping back into the main room to set up his bed on the couch. Mistoffelees glanced once more at the tea before heading for the bedroom, curling up in the middle of the bed and not getting to sleep for another several hours.

o.o.o.

The next morning Mistoffelees got up, made breakfast, saw Ricky out and sat at the kitchen table with a cup of his newly bought tea, mulling over his options before he had to make it to work.

If he was going.

Who was he kidding? With a sigh he rinsed the cup, grabbed his coat and was out the door, slipping into the office at five minutes to nine and getting the kettle on.

Coricopat heard him come in and considered poking his head out to greet him, but after a long moment decided that doing so would be a mistake. He remained at his desk, going over a couple of potential contracts for one of his clients.

A couple times Mistoffelees glanced over to the second door in the office, but didn't enter until he had the cup of tea in paw. Setting it carefully down on the desk he finally allowed himself to look back at Coricopat. Coricopat's grey gaze remained focused on the papers for a long moment before moving to the cup of tea and then tracking up to Mistoffelees' face. "Morning," he murmured.

"Morning," he replied softly. "Um, I have those files if you need them and you have an appointment at eleven thirty and..." he faltered.

Cori's ears flickered and he nodded, "I could certainly use those and...wh-who is the appointment with?"

"A..." he flailed, finally recalling. "Mr. Cooper."

Cor nodded slightly, "Right. Cooper." He dropped his gaze back to the papers, "Thank you."

Mistoffelees took a step back and wavered. "Wh-... what was last night?"

Cori's ears flickered again, "H-how do you mean?"

Mistoffelees' ears went back. "How do you mean how do I mean? What... why?"

"I..." He took a deep breath, "Because I think I may be falling for you."

For a moment the smaller didn't respond. "I-I know I'm your secretary and all, but you do remember I'm not actually a queen right?" He was grasping at straws and he knew it.

Cori frowned at him as he met his eye, "Yes. I am well aware of that fact."

"O-oh..." he swallowed hard and wished there was something he could be doing with his hands.

Cor dropped his gaze again, "I'm sorry. I...I shouldn't have done that, I wasn't thinking."

Mistoffelees glanced down. "Y-you know, I used to not drink tea, and now I have a ton of it at my apartment." He was dangerously close to babbling. "A-and don't apologize, really, please don't because you're... but..."

Coricopat drew a deep breath, "Because I'm what?"

"Because you're great, you really are but..." Mistoffelees started blushing. "But I can't. I really, really can't."

Cori's ears flickered, "I know you can't. I'm not asking you to, and I won't ask you to."

"I, it," he floundered again. "I'm my brother's legal guardian. I'm my little brother's legal guardian and I _want to_."

The mottled tom's ears lay back a bit at that, "We can't. You can't afford it."

"I know," he said softly and looked down.

Cor rubbed his eyes, "Well..."

Mistoffelees didn't bring his gaze from the ground. "I-I should..."

"… Yes, probably," Coricopat agreed though Mistoffelees had not settled on anything to actually do.

"What should I do again?" he asked.

"Return to your desk and work with the schedules and telephone, I suppose."

"R-right I'll go..." he started, eyes straying up and stopping when he saw Coricopat's mouth. He froze from a moment before closing his eyes and taking a step back. "Do that."

Cori watched him go, sighing as he turned back to his own work, well his concentration was going to be shot to hell all day...probably all year for that matter.

Macavity strolled into the office a short while later, glanced at where Mistoffelees didn't even bother to look up and went straight to Cor's door, knocking and opening it before he got a response.

Coricopat startled at that, his grey eyes snapping up from the file he was making notes in. "Mac, what are you doing here?"

"Just came to stop by. Everything alright?"

"Of course, why wouldn't it be?"

"...You're twitchy and I got no reaction from lack of curves over there," Macavity said, pointing a thumb over his shoulder.

"...Everything's fine," Coricopat said.

Macavity arched a brow. "Really?"

"Close the door."

Macavity glanced back and did so, coming to sprawl in the chair in Coricopat's office. "Okay, what's up?"

"I..." He took a deep breath, "K-kissed him last night."

Macavity blinked. "Him being him?" he asked softly, pointing toward where Mistoffelees' desk was through the wall.

Cori swallowed, nodding.

"Oh Cor..." Macavity all but groaned. "Why'd you do a thing like that?"

"He...he kissed me back, but..."

"Well, that's a pretty good reaction all things told," Macavity mused.

"But we can't. Disregarding status, gender all of those hellish things, he's his younger brother's legal guardian."

That got a blink out of the red tabby and he whistled low. "That... hell."

"Exactly."

Mac glanced back. "So... he did kiss back though?"

"H-he did."

"Well... that's something isn't it?" the larger tom asked, trying to look on the bright side.

"But what are we supposed to do with it? It's not as though we can pursue it!" Coricopat snapped in reply.

"You can't?"

"Not that I can see."

"Why not? It's not like people can't keep secrets," Macavity said with a shrug. He'd kept plenty in his life time, and he knew more than enough actors and directors with their own—even if they were slowly being blacklisted.

"This is a hell of a secret, Mac."

"Yeah, well," Macavity shrugged. "Just saying."

He sighed, "I can't ask him to risk that."

"Well, don't cut him out of the decision either, Cor," the ginger tabby's eyes flashed slightly.

Cori drew in a deep breath, "He's the one who said he couldn't."

Macavity shrugged. "Alright then. Just saying I suppose..."

"Thank you."

Macavity nodded. "Course. Ever need to bemoan any other fates, you know where to find me."

"Of course. How have you been?"

"Decent. Filming's about the pain it usually is, especially with guys in suites snooping around and asking questions."

"Guys in suits?" Coricopat asked, looking up in concern.

He shrugged. "Yeah, they've been hanging around the studios. Asking questions. Some writers have been disappearing off the air and stuff."

Cori's ears flickered, "Go carefully, Mac..."

"Sure," he said with a shrug and a grin. "When am I ever not careful?"

"Occasionally."

Macavity rolled his eyes as he stood. "Sure. I'm careful. Nothing will happen."

"I'm just saying. I don't like the sounds of this," the mottled tom shook his head.

"Yeah, well they're snooping around specific types. I think I'll be alright," he said with a cheeky grin.

Cor offered him a wan smile in reply, "Alright, good luck."

"Thanks," Mac said with another grin, tipped an invisible hat and opened the door back up.

Coricopat rose to see his friend out. Nodding to the black tom Macavity slipped out. Cori leaned on the doorframe of his office, his gaze on the main door.

Mistoffelees glanced from him to the door and back, before returning solidly to his desk. The mottled tom glanced at the clock and then at the black cat, his ears flickering.

Finally Mistoffelees swallowed and looked back up at him. "Yes?"

He shook his head, "I...I don't know."

Mistoffelees bit the inside of his lip. "Well, if you think of anything..."

"...I'll let you know." He turned and re-entered his office, closing the door behind him.

Mistoffelees closed his eyes when the other left and tried not to let himself hurt at all. Cori leaned against the door, closing his eyes. He couldn't ask it of the other.

All but not quite swearing, Mistoffelees found himself making tea before he registered the motions. When the hell had that become habit? Before starting to work for the other he rarely even drank tea and now it was his go to all?

Settling at his desk, Coricopat attempted to get some more work done, but the words were running together, he couldn't seem to concentrate.

Mistoffelees darted a gaze to the door several times. Well, he'd made the tea hadn't he? He opened the door, simply meaning to set the tea down and walk out. He didn't even care if the other wanted it or not.

Cori looked up, swallowing as Mistoffelees entered. He took a deep breath, "This isn't working…"

Eyes darting up Mistoffelees took a breath. "I-it..."

"We have to be able to interact with one another."

"Yes," the smaller said. "I brought you tea, that's normal," he managed lamely.

Cor managed a flickering smile at that, but it faded quickly, "And besides this morning, it's been the first interaction all day. That's as much my fault as yours."

"Well, there's been no pressing matters and," he glanced down.

"And we've been avoiding one another."

Mistoffelees swallowed and finally looked back up at him. "Yeah."

"We can't be doing that."

"Avoiding each other?" he asked. "I mean, I've been where I usually am a-and..." And he needed to ask for a recommendation, beg Skimble for more hours and find a new job. It was the wise course of action. He couldn't get the words past his mouth.

"And unless we can sort this out, we're going to have difficulty continuing to work with one another."

"Yes," he said softly again. Still couldn't get anything else past his mouth.

"Have...have you any ideas?"

"Honestly?" he said and knew he shouldn't speak. "It's a tossup between asking nicely for a recommendation before turning and walking away a-and asking you to kiss me again."

Cori's ears flickered at that, "I...Would we be able to pull that off?"

"I have no idea."

"W-would you be willing to try?"

"I really cannot risk this not working but I..." he trailed off and finally nodded.

"Are you sure?" Cori's voice was insistent, "I don't want you just saying that."

"Why would I just say that?" he asked softly. "I don't need... I mean, I really like having this job but I survived without it, and I can probably figure out some way of getting Ricky through college on mixing drinks if I had to. It's because when I look at you I just..."

"That wasn't quite what I meant." He took a deep breath, "I can't ask you to risk this, unless you're absolutely certain."

"I... absolutely certain's sorta hard. I know I want to kiss you and I certainly didn't sleep last night thinking about it, and I know I like you and I enjoy talking with you, and everlasting cat knows if I walked away I'd never be able to touch tea again without thinking of you, which would honestly be like my previous existence only with more tea-linked pain and..." he was babbling. Again.

Cori sighed, finally rising and coming around to lean against his desk, "I want to try, but I don't want to put you at that risk."

Mistoffelees' eyes followed the other's movements and he started to lean toward the other without thinking about it. "That... is actually rather gratifying..."

Coricopat watched him for a moment, starting to reach for him, but drawing back at the last moment, "I..."

Mistoffelees considered him a moment before letting out a puff of air and stepping forward, paws already curling up around Coricopat's shirt, kissing him. Cor startled at that, but leaned into the kiss before he could think about it, his arm moving to circle Mistoffelees' waist.

For the moment the smaller was content to stand exactly like that, gingerly kissing the other encircled in his arms.

Coricopat finally drew back, "I...suppose that answers our question."

"Oh," he said softly. "Good."

"Certainly not to the full what we're to do about it, but it's a start..."

"Starts are good," Mistoffelees managed, not moving back.

Coricopat raised a paw to gently brush it over Mistoffelees' cheek before leaning in to kiss the other lightly again. Mistoffelees returned the kiss, still hesitant and light. Cor's thumb traced over the smaller tom's cheekbone, a gentle touch.

"I should... stop kissing you at an office at some point," Mistoffelees murmured.

"Seems the best place if you ask me. No cat's likely to come in without knocking first..."

"T-true," he stuttered over the word and leaned up for another kiss.

* * *

><p>Victoriousscarf adds: This is the first story ((in terms of writing not in posting)) that Mistoffelees started babbling. It's only gotten worse from here on out.<p> 


	6. On Soup at Lunch

Mistoffelees slipped in that bar that evening, putting his coat up and glancing around. Grids came out of the backroom, a broom in paw, "Oh, hey, Misto."

"Hey," he said and couldn't quite figure out whether he should be grinning or finding a corner to hide in.

"How've you been?"

"I... not entirely sure. Give me another week to sort out what just happened..."

"What did happen?" she asked.

He made a small meeping noise. "I..."

She arched an eyebrow, "Good? Bad? Uncertain?"

"I am doomed forever?" he offered quietly.

"...What?"

He slid behind the bar and nearly dropped one of the bottles he had. "It, um, I may have a problem."

"What sort of problem? Misto, what's wrong?"

"Remember my boss?" he said finally.

"Yeah...?"

"He... that tasteless joke about not remembering I wasn't a girl? He... kissed me."

Griddlebone froze, blinking, "He _what_?"

"K-kissed me..." he said and glanced around quickly, hunching his shoulders slightly.

"...And what are you going to do about that? Are you still working there?" she asked in confusion and worry.

"I... I'm still working..."

"Is that a good or bad thing?"

"I don't know. But the doomed thing? Yeah..." he looked down at the wood of the bar, swallowing hard again.

"Oh, Misto. What are you doing about it?" she asked, sweeping the room still.

"K-kissing him back?" The smaller tom didn't meet her eyes.

Her brows rose at that, "I-I see."

He all but slammed his head in the counter in front of him. "Really, really doomed."

She leaned the broom against a chair and came over, placing a paw on his shoulder, "Oh, Misto..."

"What am I going to do?" he begged.

"I...Take it a day at a time, and keep it a major secret?"

"Secret? Secret it a good plan. Only plan. God, Ricky..."

"Is there any chance of you _not_ going through with this?" she tried.

"I don't know," he replied. "I..."

"You'll make it. If you need help let me know," she told him firmly.

"Thanks," he murmured, still not quite meeting her eyes but offering a smile in her general direction.

"What're friends for?" she asked brightly.

"Helping me though the drama I make of my life?" he sighed.

"Oh probably," She smiled, "You gonna make it through tonight?"

"I'll make it through tonight, yes. I'll be fine one way or another," he even managed to give her a grin then, meeting her eyes again for the first time since confessing.

She returned the smile, "I know. You'll make it."

"That is the hope, yes."

"Does anyone else know?"

"... I think Macavity," he blinked, considering that. "He's Co-Mr. Zimmerman's best friend, I think they talked about it."

"I'll keep it in mind. Well, we'd best get this set for opening I suppose.."

"Yeah," he said and finished laying out the bar.

She finished cleaning the taproom and went to unlock the door.

o.o.o.

Mistoffelees glanced around the office, considering the time. He'd finished the last of the files he needed and was half inclined to go digging through his bag for his lunch.

Coricopat came out of his office, shrugging into his coat. He paused for a moment, glancing at the clock, "Would you care to join me for lunch?"

"I-I..." Mistoffelees paused for a long moment. "If you like..."

"I wouldn't have asked if I didn't."

"A-alright," he said, fishing around for his coat. He was going to have to stop stammering over words for this to work, it just made it too obvious. Cori waited for him by the door. Mistoffelees glanced up. "You're not still planning on opening doors for me are you?"

"No? I'm just waiting for you."

"Alright," he said, managing to articulate. "Just, you keep opening doors and the massive amount of blushing might give something up."

Cori's brow rose, but he nodded, "Fair enough, shall we?"

He offered the mottled tom a faint smile and nodded. Cor slipped out, pausing for Misto to catch the door. Mistoffelees just smiled more at that, letting the door fall shut and locking it behind them. "So, same place or somewhere else?"

"I was thinking the same place, unless you have somewhere else you would prefer?"

"No," he shook his head. "Honestly, I've never much been one for going out for food so all I know are pubs. And the food there was good."

"Then there we'll go."

Mistoffelees smiled and nodded. "Great."

They walked down the street together, arriving at the Cafe. Cori opened the door, holding it long enough for Mistoffelees to catch it again. That got another faint smile from the shorter tom as he looked around for a table. "Thank you."

"Of course." Cor nodded to a table to one side, "There's one."

Nodding, the smaller sat and fiddled with one of the napkins. Coricopat took his seat, motioning to a waiter for water and menus, "Well.."

Mistoffelees gave him a faint smile. "Well. How's everything been?"

"It's been...good. You?"

"Doing alright. It's been more busy than usual at the bar but I think we convinced Skimble to hire on extra help..."

"Well, that's promising. How..." He hesitated, but finished the question, "How's your brother doing?"

Mistoffelees swallowed hard at that. "Good. He's threatening to brain the kid next to him in English with War and Peace but other than that, good."

"Well, at least he hasn't done so yet?"

"No, but considering he owns a nice hardcover copy of the book, I am concerned for this kit's safety," he said but with a grin so hopefully the other knew he was joking...mostly.

Cor laughed quietly at that, "As long as he can be dissuaded from using that copy, I'm sure it will be fine."

"Hopefully. I almost fell over trying to carry that particular copy home from the store. But yeah, he's good. T-thanks for asking."

"I'm glad to hear that he's doing well," Cori replied, quietly, as the waiter reappeared.

Mistoffelees gave him a tiny smile and glanced up at the waiter.

The waiter set the menus and glasses of water down, asking if there would be anything else to start off with. Cor glanced at Mistoffelees to confirm as he shook his head. The shorter gave a small shake of his head, and glanced over the menu again, though he remembered most of it from last time. Coricopat glanced over the menu as the waiter departed, though he already had an idea of what he wanted.

"Anything you might recommend?"

"Their ham and Swiss sandwich is quite good, as is their tomato soup."

"Soup is usually good," the younger remarked. He still felt jittery and nervous and wished he wouldn't.

"Are you alright?" Coricopat asked.

"I'm fine," he said, glancing up. "It's just... before I never wanted to push anything and now I'd like to know more but am even more unsure about what to talk about."

Cori sighed, "Fair enough. You're welcome to ask me anything."

"I..." he smiled faintly and shrugged. "Wouldn't even know where to start. I just, you don't talk really about yourself."

The mottled tom offered him a flickering smile in response to that, "No, I don't suppose I do. Well...then what of you?"

"Me? My life's remarkably boring if it's not being worthy of the title of melodramatic. I don't know, I went to highschool during the War, but I never really had a chance to go to college-" though god had he wanted to-"and, well, my parents died when I was twenty. I've been taking care of Ricky since then and we've been pretty much on our own."

"What were your parents like?" the mottled tom inquired softly.

"My dad, well, my dad will take me a moment to consider. My mom was great, very patient and very reliable except when she was running off with the wrong sort of tom but she only did that once and they were very happy together. My dad though... he was a doctor. Had a habit of swearing out his patients even while saving their lives. He was... gone for a little bit, but was injured early on and never called to go back after wards. Had a limp after that. But, he was always so cheerful. Never allowed near a delicate situation though, as he was far too blunt. I'm honestly not sure how he'd be doing now, with all the witch hunting and things. Probably not well."

Cor nodded, "They sound delightful. Involved, caring, and cared for." His gaze grew very slightly distant, but he shook his head, clearing it as the waiter came to take their orders.

Mistoffelees gave the order for tomato soup automatically and turned his attention back to Coricopat. "They were. You... I'm sorry your parents weren't. Unless they were and I was reading everything from earlier wrong but..."

Cori watched the waiter go as he shook his head, "No, you didn't mis-read that. My father was very much about appearances and my mother a lovely flower with no backbone. Perfection was the order of the day growing up, and focus upon anything less was not to be considered. My mother was a socialite, my father of the same class. He ran the family much as one would expect a military battalion to be run-order and discipline. And Mother never said a thing against it, I don't really recall her ever saying much of anything, beyond quiet 'yes, dears,' while I was growing up."

Mistoffelees wanted to reach across the table but managed not to, his paws twisting in his lap instead. "I would have loved to share my parents with you," he said softly.

Cor's ears flickered, and he offered a gentle smile, "Well, either way, it is what it is, and I'm who I am today thanks to it."

"Well, I suppose that's something to be thankful for then," he said softly. "Do you hear from them at all often?"

"Occasionally. I'll receive a missive from Mother once in a great while. I think my father's given up hope of me ever doing something 'productive' with my life, though he'll often remind me of the responsibility to settle down."

Mistoffelees' ears flickered back. "O-oh. He wants you to settle down then?"

"He also wanted me to go into business."

That got a faint smile from the smaller tom. "Well... that you haven't quite done."

"No, that I have not," He shrugged, pausing as their food was brought out and the waiter departed again.

Glancing down at his soup, Mistoffelees picked up the spoon, fiddling with it for a moment. "Well, I have to say in some ways I'm glad of that."

Cor glanced at him, "Oh?"

"Might have made life easier if you had," he said softly. "But I probably wouldn't have met you if you'd gone into business."

"True. I must say that, as that's the case, I...am glad I didn't."

Mistoffelees glanced up and offered him a warm grin. "Yeah..."

"What did make you decide that working for an acting agent was a good choice?"

"I'm good with paperwork and got offered the job? It wasn't really something I picked out for a life goal, just sort of where I ended up."

Cor grinned slightly at that, "Fair enough."

"I... I am glad of it."

"As am I. So very glad."

Mistoffelees gave him another smile, working through his soup. "So, I take it you don't keep in much contact with your sister either then?"

"Not really. Even with his idea of the woman in the home, my father managed to keep a certain level of competition between the two of us. I suppose we just never took the time to get past it once we grew aware of it."

"I'm sorry."

"It is what it is. She and I are able to interact civilly which, although perhaps not the best relationship, is better than it could be."

"Still," he said softly and wished more than anything it was possible to bundle Coricopat up and take him to their last family Christmas, to show him what a family could have been.

"Well...regardless, it was hardly all bad."

"I... still," he said again and shrugged. "I'm sorry, it's your own life and business."

"It's alright. It's past, and I haven't come out the worse for it."

"No, I suppose you haven't," he said softly. "I still... have this somewhat insane urge to drag you home for Christmas and dress you up with tinsel and hand you far too much eggnog."

Coricopat's brows rose and he bit back a laugh, "Really now?"

Mistoffelees blushed faintly. "Uh-huh. Sorry, sometimes I really don't know when to stop talking..."

"No, it's...it's quite alright. I find it endearing."

The blush only got worse but he nodded. "O-oh. Good."

"Well, then..." Cor dropped his gaze, "What else shall we talk about."

Mistoffelees shrugged. "What books do you like to read?"

"Hm, that's rather a difficult question. When I get the time I like all sorts, but I mostly prefer American authors of different sorts."

"Any particular favorites?"

"Hawthorne, Twain, occasionally Melville, but mostly his short stories."

"Really? Melville I could never quite get a grasp on, and his short stories bothered me even more. I suppose I'm just not the Bartleby type though," he added. "I do like Twain and Hawthorne though."

"Any others you like?"

Mistoffelees considered. "Lately I've been picking up anything my brother has laying around. I got through War and Peace last year when looking for a day job. I do enjoy the Russian authors. And the British. I like poetry a good deal as well."

Cori nodded, "The affinity for Russian authors may not be the best thing to admit too readily in this climate, but I hear what you're saying."

"Point," Mistoffelees said, voice already pitched low. "I like the British more. Besides, these are the old Russian authors at least? Well... Tolstoy is dangerous territory I suppose."

"Tolstoy is rather treading a line, but yes. They are older authors."

"Yeah," he said softly, not wanting to think too hard on Tolstoy at the moment. "So, British authors..."

"So, British authors. Which do you prefer?"

"I enjoy Hardy if my life's going alright at the time, he's really not to be read while feeling down. I enjoy some of the Bronte's writing, and I enjoy the way Dicken's writes, if not his characters."

"A fair assessment of a decent assortment."

Mistoffelees graced him with a grin at that. "Thanks. And you? Any British you like?"

"Dickens, and perhaps Austen."

"I do enjoy Austen," Mistoffelees remarked. "If I feel perhaps I shouldn't admit that too loudly either. Her wit is rather sharp if you can catch it."

Cori smiled a bit at that, "True, on both counts." He glanced at the clock, "We should be heading back soon, I suppose."

"I..." he glanced at his finished soup and at the clock and nodded. "Yeah."

Cor flagged down the waiter for the check. Mistoffelees watched him before going for his wallet. Coricopat arched an eyebrow, but nodded slightly in acknowledgment. The smaller cat gave him a smile, and paid his half of the money.

Cor rose, after paying his half of the bill, "Shall we?"

Rising as well, Misto followed him back to the office, wavering for a moment when the door was closed behind them again.

Cor turned to him, "Hm?"

He glanced at the door before leaning up to kiss the mottled tom softly. The agent paused for a moment before returning the kiss, gently. Mistoffelees pulled back quickly though reluctantly. "Thank you..."

"For?"

"Lunch? Being you despite everything and allowing me to do that without turning me into any authorities? Take your pick."

Cori offered him a slight smile, resting a gentle paw on the other's cheek. "You're welcome. Thank you."

"For?" he returned the question softly.

"Much the same. Joining me for lunch, not turning me into the authorities, and for being genuine with me."

Mistoffelees considered the inclusion of being genuine and wondered after hearing about Coricopat's parents if that wasn't why he liked Macavity so much-the man was brutally honest at all times after all. It must have seemed a nice change. "You're welcome," he said, leaning up to kiss him again lightly. "I'm good at being genuine, so if you ever need a dose of that..."

Cor smiled again, "I know where to go."

"Good," he said and with a sigh figured he should step back.

"We really ought to get more work done."

"Probably," he admitted.

"Well then..."

"Work," he said and leaned up for another quick kiss before stepping back again.

Cor offered him another smile before slipping into his office.

Rubbing a paw over his face, Mistoffelees sat at his own desk, working through the schedule for the next week.

* * *

><p>The secret of why Coricopat puts up with Macavity, finally figured out: it's a rebellion against his parents as much as finally finding someone who's honest at all bloody times.<p>

Thank you everyone for the feedback we've been getting on this story! It makes us very happy.


	7. On Late Night Dancing

Munkustrap entered the film lot his brother was shooting his latest movie on. The silver tabby's blue eyes scanned over the organized chaos that was a film set as he made his way past cameramen, actors, and make-up artists, pausing once or twice to ask where he might find their director. The answers varied from "he's over there" to "turn left the the spot light and you'll see the dictator." Munkus shook his head as he finally spotted the familiar red fur and made his way over.

Macavity was in the middle of what could only be called a yelling match with his lead actress.

Bombalurina had a paw raised and was shrieking. "You could bastard, you think you can walk all over everycat-!" and stopped abruptly at seeing the silver tabby approach.

"Actually, yes I can," Macavity said in the silence, not seeing his brother behind him.

"If it's any consolation, miss, he's always been like that." Munkus spoke as he came up beside Macavity, "Good to see you, Mac."

Macavity blinked wildly for a moment before turning to his brother. "Ah, 'Straps. To what do I owe... this?"

"I wanted to talk to you about what's going on around the studio, but if you're in the middle of something I can wait."

"Nothing important," he replied glibly and Bomba seethed at him.

Munkus arched an eyebrow, "You know rumor has it you're worse than Welles..."

"But I'm still not as bad a Lang," he replied with a feral grin.

Munksu smirked at that, "Which is a good thing."

"Besides," he said, spreading his paws. "My movies make tons of money and actors still flock to me... just usually not more than once is all."

"See, most directors make their name concurrent with their stars, not you. You branch out on your own," he shook his head, "Which is kind of what I need to talk to you about."

The ginger tabby arched a brow. "Oh?"

He glanced at the actress standing there, shaking his head slightly, "Can you take lunch, Mac? Or meet me after work?"

"After work sounds best," he said, looking around the set. "Unless you want a really late lunch."

"After work will be fine."

"Great," he said, mind already elsewhere.

"Where are we meeting, Mac?" Munkus pressed, knowing his brother too well.

Mac drew himself back to answer the question. "Here?"

"When then?" Munkus arched a brow.

"Would five fifteen work?"

"Perfectly. I'll see you then." He inclined his head to the actress and slipped away.

Bomba gave him a considering look as he left before turning back to her director. "Now, can we continue the scene?"

"After you my diva..." Macavity waved his paws to her dramatically and tilting her chin up she went back in position for the denouncement of the film.

o.o.o.

Munkustrap checked his watch as he approached the set, right on time. He stepped into the lot, glancing around for his brother.

Bombalurina adjusted her coat, glancing around the set as it closed up for the day. She noticed the same silver tabby from earlier and approached. "If you're looking for the director, he's still a little tied up. But I think she should be out in a few minutes."

He turned to look at her and offered her a courteous smile, "Thank you."

"So," she said, somewhat consciously. "You've known him a long time then?"

"All my life. This your first time working for him?"

She nodded. "Who would come back? I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name really..."

"I know he has a few consistent crew members. And I'm sorry, I don't believe we were introduced." He held out his paw, "Munkustrap Hollister. And you?"

"Bombalurina Smith," she replied, registering the last name. "So, you weren't kidding about the whole life thing? Are you his brother?"

Munkus chuckled a bit, "No. I wasn't kidding. I'm his younger brother."

"You poor kit," she drawled. "I can't even imagine him as a kitten."

Munkus shrugged, "He is who he is."

She paused and nodded. "I... suppose I see the worst side of him always at work," she offered.

The tabby nodded slightly, "Probably. He tends to get...focused."

She snorted at how delicately that was put. "Well, tell me some of his good traits then, to balance out the image. If you don't mind of course."

"I don't mind. He's loyal to a fault. That same focus that makes him so insufferable, also means that if he sets his mind to something he'll see it through, for better or worse. He's very protective of those he cares about."

She considered a long moment. "That... actually makes a lot of sense."

"He's...well, beyond that he's rather difficult to sort out I suppose. He's a good cat, though."

"It's rather different to hear some cat actually say that. Rather reassuring though."

"He gets a bad rap around here, but those characteristics show up better elsewhere."

She nodded. "It's good to hear. I would never have guessed."

"So, what brought you to working for Mac?"

"My agent. Apparently your brother asked him for a soprano and here I am..."

Munkus considered that for a long moment, "Let me guess. Your agent is Coricopat Zimmerman?"

A brow arched gracefully. "Yes. Dare I ask how you know that?"

"I find most of Mac's stars started as Coricopat's clients. Mac's...got a way with words around people he's known for a while."

She laughed softly. "Remind me to get out before he gets that power over me then? It seems like Zimmerman must lose a lot of clients that way."

"He does, so far as I can tell. You might give him a second chance though. The ones that do stick with him don't' ever get stuck with Mac again."

That got a laugh out of her. "I'll keep that in mind. Should help honestly. He's been a good agent so far."

"Good to hear. Well, I should go see if I can track Macavity down," Munkus said after a moment.

She nodded. "Yeah, good luck with whatever you need to talk about him with. Hope to see you around sometime?"

"Perhaps, I come by from time to time. Take care, Miss."

"You as well Mr. Hollister," she replied with a smile.

He offered her a bit of a smile before slipping away to locate his brother. She watched him go, smiling before leaving herself.

Macavity meanwhile was finally getting out of his office, pulling his coat and hat on.

Munkus approached, "Mac."

"'Straps," he greeted with a smile. "So, what's up?"

"What do you know about what's been going on around here lately?"

Macavity blinked. "Filming. Little more specific?"

He sighed, glancing around, "The witch hunting, Mac."

"Oh that," he said and sighed. "I've been noticing it plenty but..."

"But?" Munkus pressed.

"But," he shrugged. "It's fairly hush and not much I can do about it."

"Except keep your head down. Did you know any of the cats getting picked up?"

"A couple writers that seem to have dropped off the face of the circuit... some cats have started losing their passports."

Munkus ran a paw through his headfur, "Damn. Have they been poking around your set or crew yet?"

"Not really," he replied. "Well, one writer I've worked with in the past but otherwise no."

"Thank God..."

"Why? Something more up?"

"I don't know, I hope not. I just...hope that it passes you by."

"I do too. Anything you're not telling me 'Straps?"

Munkus considered for a moment, "Perhaps we can discuss it in your office?" Macavity nodded and led him back up.

o.o.o.

Mistoffelees was somewhat more awake that night than he had been recently, humming as he got out the mop.

Griddlebone located a rag to wipe down the tables with while Skimbleshanks settled at one of the corner tables to go over some of the accounts.

Mistoffelees glanced over at Skimbleshanks. "Hey," he called softly. "Do you mind the jukebox or should we let you work in peace?"

"Go ahead, lad, I dinnae mind."

Mistoffelees flashed him a grin and sauntered over, choosing a somewhat more mellow song.

Skimble continued his calculations, finally speaking again, "I should have more help for ye by Friday, if that's soon enough?"

Mistoffelees turned his head and glanced at Grids. "Should manage until then yeah."

Griddlebone nodded, "That should be just about perfect, busiest nights are on the weekends anyhow."

Humming along to his favorite part of the refrain, Mistoffelees turned back to Skimble. "Sorry about having to cut back my hours by the way..."

The orange tabby shrugged, "Ye needed the second job, an' it's bein' covered, so it's turnin' out alright."

"Still," he said with a sigh.

"Dinnae worry about it, lad."

"Thanks," Mistoffelees said with a grin, swirling the mop around.

"How is your other job workin' out?"

The short black tom paused for a second, considering Coricopat. "Well. It's working out well."

"Good tae hear."

Grids glanced at Misto and then at their boss, but turned back to her work. Mistoffelees noticed the look, wilting slightly and looking back down at the mop. Skimble's brow arched at that, but he turned back to the paperwork.

A few moments of that uncomfortable silence later, Mistoffelees started singing along to the song quietly rather than have to think about what was actually going on at his job.

After a while, Skimble rose, "Well, I'm goin' tae head out for the night, take care, both of ye."

"You too," Mistoffelees said. "We'll finish cleaning and close up."

Skimble nodded to them both before picking up his coat and paperwork and heading out for the night back to his family who by now were used to later nights.

Mistoffelees turned to glance at Grids.

She looked up, "Hm?"

"Everything alright with you?" he asked.

"Yeah, pretty much. You?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. Jittery."

"Anything particular or the same thing?"

"Same thing. We went to lunch again and it... almost felt like an actual date except for the fact we could never, ever, actually go on one."

"Well...it is one in everything but name?"

He nodded. "Practically yes. But. I'm just thinking of all the things we can't do... go dancing together, get a house... you know, all those sorta mushy dreams most cats have."

She bit her lip, considering, "I...suppose that's true…"

He shrugged. "It's not the end of the world or the relationship. I've just been thinking about it is all."

"Well, it is what's been on your mind," she soothed.

"Yeah," he said and sighed, leaning against the mop.

"You okay?"

"I will be," he said. "I get sorta maudlin at three am it appears."

"Go home and get some sleep. I'll finish up here."

"You sure?" he asked, not wanting to give her any more work.

"Yes, I'm sure," she assured, shooing him out.

"Thanks," he said, leaning over to quickly kiss her on the cheek before picking up his bag.

She offered him a smile, "Take care."

"You too," he said, slipping out to go curl up on the couch back at their apartment. When he worked late Ricky got the bedroom.

o.o.o.

Griddlebone approached Coricopat just before closing, "Excuse me, sir?"

The mottled tom looked up, startled, "Yes?"

"I...this is going to sound really strange, but do you mind staying after closing?"

"...Why?" he asked, agreeing that it sounded rather strange.

She glanced around, lowering her voice even more, "Mistoffelees mentioned being unable to go dancing. He always sticks around after and with some of the tables pushed back it makes a good dance floor..."

His brows rose, "I...could certainly do that."

The white queen offered him a smile, "Thank you." She slipped away to finish her work.

Come closing time, Mistoffelees rubbed a paw over his face, tired but still awake. He turned toward the jukebox somewhat automatically.

Grids watched him, glancing over at Cori who rose. Mistoffelees was still spacing hard enough that he didn't notice Coricopat until he rose. The smaller tom nearly leapt off the floor in shook.

Cori's ears flickered, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you..."

"No," he said, letting out a breath. "No, it's fine. I just wasn't paying attention. You, erm, stayed?"

"I...yes?" He moved over as Grids slipped past them to the jukebox, locating one of Misto's favorites.

Mistoffelees blinked as the song came on, since he was sure he hadn't gotten to the jukebox... he glanced over and back to Coricopat. "No, no, it's fine, I just... I guess I wasn't expecting it."

"Well," Grids spoke quietly, "I'm going to go take inventory, Misto." She slipped into the back room before he could respond.

Mistoffelees glanced after her and back to Coricopat. "I... what?" He figured something was going on that he just was not quite catching on to.

Cori held out a paw, hesitating a moment before asking, "May I have this dance?"

The smaller tom blinked at him for a very long moment before he lifted his paws, settling them into the hold. It was a bit strange to be in the follow's position but he adjusted quickly enough. "... Yes."

Cori got a feel for the beat and then led Mistoffelees into the dance. For the first couple steps Mistoffelees was adjusting to the backward foot work, but once he got it down he flashed Coricopat a huge grin.

The mottled tom returned the expression, "How has your evening been?"

"It was going. Recently it's gotten pretty great."

Guiding him through a turn, Cor laughed softly, "I'm glad to hear it."

Mistoffelees nearly stumbled through the turn but when he came back he was still grinning. "Fantastic even."

Cori's brow rose, "You alright there?"

He nodded. "It's different backwards. I should be fine the next time through though."

"Fair enough," he led the turn again.

This time Mistoffelees got through it with no problems, settling back into the music. "I..."

"Hm?"

"Thank you," the smaller tom said quietly.

"You're welcome."

"I... it means a lot, it really does..."

"I wish there was more I could do," Cor replied, guiding Mistoffelees into another turn and drawing him in as the song ended.

Mistoffelees smiled up at him faintly. "Sure, I'd like to be able to do this sometime other than three am in a deserted bar but... I'm taking what I can get. And enjoying it."

Cori's paw came up to rest against the smaller tom's cheek. He offered him a gentle smile, "Still…"

"Still, this is more than I could have asked for," Mistoffelees said faintly, leaning his cheek lightly into the touch.

Cor kissed his forehead lightly, "I'm glad I can oblige."

"Thank you," Mistoffelees said softly, eyes drifting close.

"Of course."

Opening his eyes again, Misto grinned up at him. "I didn't even know you liked dancing..."

Cor's lips quirked upward, "It's not my favorite pastime, but I do find it enjoyable from time to time."

"Well, I hope I was an enjoyable partner for your time to times," the black tom said with a soft smile.

"One of the best I've ever had."

The shorter tom blushed slightly at that. "O-oh good."

Cori offered him another gentle smile before leaning down to kiss him lightly. Mistoffelees tilted his head back quickly into the kiss. Cori's arm slipped around Mistoffelees' waist.

Shifting to lean harder up into the kiss, Misto's paws slide up around Coricopat's shoulders. Cori's paw moved to twine in the other's headfur.

Misto's breath hitched slightly at that, and he vaguely was aware they were in a public place-admittedly a mostly empty one but still.

Cori drew back slightly after another moment, "I..." Eyes wide, the smaller tom just watched him. He let his paw drop, but didn't loosen his arm around the black cat's waist, "We...that is...I should let you get back to work…"

"Well, there's not much work left b-but yeah, should get out of here a-at some point tonight..."

"Probably..." Coricopat murmured.

Mistoffelees nodded, and leaned back but didn't break the embrace. "I..." Cori remained quiet, letting him continue if he so chose. "Thank you," he said softly again. "For dancing. A-and all that."

"You're welcome," came the murmured response.

Leaning up he kissed him again softly before pulling back. "Should really finish moping and head out..."

"I...probably."

Mistoffelees took a breath. "Right. I can step away and finish. Really."

Cori finally let go, "I..should probably head out anyhow."

Mistoffelees took a breath and nodded. "P-probably."

"I'll see you later."

"Alright," he said. "Have a good night. Well, morning rather. I'll see you on Monday for sure?"

"Yes, see you then." He paused before kissing the other briefly, "Take care."

Misto leaned up into the kiss. "You too. Sleep well when you get there."

"And you." Coricopat offered him another smile before slipping out and heading home.

Mistoffelees watched him before shaking his head and quickly finishing the floors.

Grids stuck her head out of the backroom, grinning, "So, how're you?"

He offered her a sappy grin. "Good. You?"

"Doing pretty good, myself."

"Good," he said and covered a yawn. "You closing up or am I?"

"I can. Go home and get some sleep."

"Thanks," he said, put the mop away, and slipped out.

o.o.o.

Coricopat looked up from the tea he was brewing as the door to the front office opened. He arched his eyebrow as a rotund tuxedo tome entered, "Excuse me, sir, can I help you?"

The older cat looked the agent up and down critically, "I'm looking for Mistoffelees. I was informed he was employed here?"

"What do you need with him?"

"That is none of your concern."

"As his employer and considering it is the middle of the workday, yes it very much is my concern."

"Surely he has a lunch hour which I can speak to him in?"

Cori looked at his watch and shook his head, "He took it an hour and a half ago. He's needed here and I can't afford an interruption to the workday. If it is urgent you can leave a message for me, or you can return at a later hour and see if he is available."

Mistoffelees was in Coricopat's office, working on some filing. He all but flattened himself against the wall when he heard his uncle's voice. It was bad enough to deal with Jones at any time, let alone when he was around Coricopat. Damn it, damn it, damn it.

The shorter cat drew himself up indignantly, "Do you know who I am?" Jones demanded hotly.

"I can take a guess, but it really doesn't matter. He is busy with work and will be for hours. Good day, sir." With those words Coricopat picked up his tea and headed for the inner office, ignoring Jones' start to a tirade, smirking slightly as he heard the other cat leave. He opened the office door, stepping inside.

Mistoffelees had managed to unplaster himself from the wall, and had returned to the file cabinet at that, though his ears and tail were twitching.

Cori arched an eyebrow at that, moving over and setting the tea down for Mistoffelees, "Charming fellow..."

"I, I'm really sorry about him," Mistoffelees replied, glancing back at him and putting the last file away, closing the drawer.

"Don't be. We can't choose our relatives. I am assuming that was your uncle?"

"Yes, that was Bustopher Jones, sorry I didn't introduce you..."Mistoffelees muttered, glancing down.

"Well, he's looking for you, but he's gone for now," Coricopat assured.

"Well, I'll keep a look out then. Honestly, he should be easier to deal with when I'm not at the office anyway."

"Good to know. What does he want anyhow?"

"Probably to try and guilt trip me more about Ricky," he said softly, finally picking up his tea cup.

Cori's ears flickered at that, "How so? Or should I not ask?"

"It's fine. The gist of it is he thinks I should never have been made Ricky' guardian, and he wants to take Ricky back with him. Says I'm ruining the kit since I'm raising him like my parents raised me and," he shrugged. "Well, look where I ended up."

Cor arched an eyebrow at that, "You're doing a very good job raising your brother. You care a lot about him, and you do everything you can to be the parent he needs. I can see that, and I'm sure most others can too."

Mistoffelees offered him a small smile. "Thank you. Just... by his standards I'm a complete failure. In everything. But I've never been a fan of his standards anyway."

"Do you live up to your own standards?"

"I don't know. At the moment I think I'm doing pretty okay," he said, smile a bit more shy as he looked at the mottled tom.

Cor offered him a slight smile at that, "I'm sure you are."

Mistoffelees offered him a grin. "So... is there anything else you need me to do today?"

"Not that I can think of...I'm not even certain I have any more meetings today."

His brow quirking upward slightly, Mistoffelees nodded. "No, I don't think you do."

"Well, it appears we've done everything we have to do around here then..."

The smaller nodded. "Which means you blatantly lied to my uncle. I sorta like that. Any plans with what to do then?"

"Not really, and I wasn't entirely certain we were done for the day."

Mistoffelees hummed slightly at that. "Well, if you think of anything, just let me know."

Cori glanced toward the door briefly before sliding an arm around the smaller cat's waist, "I'll be sure to do that."

Mistoffelees swallowed hard at that, his paws coming up to rest on Cori's chest. "Oh? Come up with anything yet?"

Cor leaned down, kissing Mistoffelees lightly, "Maybe..."

Mistoffelees leaned up into the kiss, tilting his head slightly. Cori's arm tightened around his waist as he leaned down a bit more. In response, the smaller cat slid his paws from the center of Cori's chest up to his shoulders, all but pulling him down more. Cori purred quietly at that contact, deepening the kiss.

Offering up his own purr softly, Mistoffelees melted further into the kiss, vaguely aware they were still in the office. Cor's paw came up to trace over the other tom's cheekbone.

Leaning his cheek into the touch, Mistoffelees pulled back for a breath. "Well, that's one way to pass the time."

Coricopat's lips quirked upward, "It is, perhaps not the most productive, but it certainly is."

"Productive? No. Enjoyable though."

Cori laughed quietly, "Very much so." The mottled tom stepped back slightly, "I suppose we should find something work related to do..."

"Is there anything work related to do?" Mistoffelees asked softly.

"I...probably not?"

Considering for a moment, the smaller cat shrugged. "Well, up to you then. You're the boss."

Cor's ears went back slightly at that, "I don't think there is."

Mistoffelees glanced up at that. "Something wrong?"

He shook his head, "Not that I can think of."

The smaller reached up and lightly touched on of his ears. "You sure?"

Cori's ears twitched at that, finally tilting forward, "Yeah, I'm sure."

"Alright. Cos you know that old saying, wearing your emotions on your sleeve? I just wear mine everywhere, but you wear yours up here if you show them at all," he said softly, running a finger lightly along the length of the ear.

The ear twitched again, "Oh…no, it's fine."

Mistoffelees smiled faintly, finally letting his paw drop back to the other's shoulder. "Ah. Alright."

Cori offered him a gentle smile in response, hesitating before leaning down and kissing him again. The shorter leaned willingly up into the kiss, His arm tightened around the other's waist again, pulling him closer as his other paw traced Mistoffelees' ear.

The ear batted the offending paw and Mistoffelees jumped slightly.

Cori pulled back slightly, "Everything alright?"

"I, that," Mistoffelees grinned at him. "That tickled."

Cor chuckled, "Oh, I see...so your ears are ticklish?"

"Apparently," he replied, still grinning and tilting his head.

Cori's smile turned just a bit mischievous and he tilted his head enough to blow lightly on the tip of Mistoffelees' ear.

The ear flickered back and the smaller tom jumped again, though he laughed softly. "Hey..."

"Hm?"

"That is taking unfair advantage of a weakness," he said, though still grinning broadly.

Coricopat returned the grin, "Oh?"

"Yes," Mistoffelees assured him in all seriousness before smiling and leaning up for another kiss, kissing the taller just a bit harder than before.

* * *

><p>Lots of characters and events in this chapter... This story moves a great deal more slowly than most of our others, as I am sure everyone has noticed, but we hope everyone enjoys reading it as much as enjoy writing it and that readers will stick around! Cheers!<p> 


	8. On Unexpected Plans

Several days later, Mistoffelees entered Coricopat's office, setting the papers he was looking through done on his desk. "Here, the next three contracts you need to go over and sign."

Coricopat glanced at them, "Oh joy...Any meetings today?"

"No," Mistoffelees said, smiling at his expression. "Come on, contracts aren't that bad, are they?"

"It depends on who they're with."

"Well, here's one with Mrs. Worthington and Mr. Tucker. They're not that bad, right?" the smaller tom offered.

That earned a smile, "No, both are quite reputable and easy to work with."

"So it shouldn't be too bad," Mistoffelees said with a firm nod. "Do you need tea to get through it?"

"I think this might require a kiss..." Came the response with a grin.

"Oh, well, that," Mistoffelees grinned but blushed slightly too, tail curling. "Really?"

"Really. If you don't mind of course."

Smiling faintly, Mistoffelees stepped across the desk, leaning down to kiss the other tom where he was sitting.

Coricopat leaned up into the kiss, purring faintly, one of his hands moving to rest against Mistoffelees' cheek.

His shoulders relaxing, Mistoffelees leaned down further, dragging their mouths together slowly, just enjoying the feel. Coricopat's free hand moved to the other's waist, pulling him slightly to sit on his lap.

The smaller tom went willingly at that, settling on Coricopat's lap with both his hands cupping either side of the mottled tom's face, purring. Purring in response, Coricopat deepened the kiss as he drew the other a bit closer. Finally, Mistoffelees drew back to take a breath. "Cori," he started and paused, trying to gather scattered thoughts.

Coricopat leaned up enough to kiss his jaw line, "Hm?"

Shifting, Mistoffelees tilted his head to give him better access. "Just, how long can we keep this up?" he murmured.

"We seem to be doing alright so far," came the quiet response as Coricopat loosened the other's tie to make it easier to continue down the other's throat.

Mistoffelees' breath caught and he shifted again. "Well, y-yes. But what are you going to do about this?" and he used his free paw to gesture between them even as his other paw grasped the back of Coircopat's neck.

One of Coricopat's paws trailed down Mistoffelees' chest as he hummed against the smaller tom's throat, "Well..."

"Well?" Mistoffelees asked, voice pitched high.

The agent smirked, nipping lightly, just below where Mistoffelees' collar would cover. Making a soft keening noise, Mistoffelees drew back. "That wasn't an answer," he murmured, paw stroking Coricopat's hair.

Coricopat looked at him for a long moment, "You want an answer now?"

"Maybe?" he said, swallowing but meeting the other's grey eyes.

"At the moment, I'm not certain I fully grasp the question."

Swallowing, Mistoffelees sighed, trying to gather his thoughts. "What are we doing when the office isn't enough anymore?"

"We..." Coricopat considered that question, "My apartment is nearby?" He offered softly.

Taking a deep breath, Mistoffelees stared at him a moment before burying his face in the crook of his neck. "I..."

Running his paws up and down the smaller tom's back Coricopat glanced at the other out of the corner of his eye, "You..?"

"I'm not entirely sure what I'm doing," he said softly. "But I want things."

"Would...you be averse to coming to my apartment at some point?" Coricopat offered after a moment's hesitation.

"No," he said, pressing just a little closer.

That earned a quiet noise and a bit of a smile as Coricopat leaned up enough to kiss the other again, "Good to know."

Pressing himself back down against the kiss, Mistoffelees tangled his paws up in Coricopat's hair when suddenly a pounding came at the door. Jumping, he pulled back.

Coricopat startled at that, instinctively smoothing his hair and straightening his tie before reaching over to straighten Misto's as well. "I thought you said there weren't any appointments."

"There weren't," Mistoffelees said, frantically working on smoothing his hair and getting his tie back up and straight, offering Coricopat a faint smile before sliding off and going to the door.

"Yes?" he asked, opening it as Macavity breezed past him inside, giving the smaller tom a long look.

"You are so lucky it's just me," he said, flicking Mistoffelees' tie.

Coricopat frowned at that, "What do you want, Mac?"

"Well, the gist of it is that I need a high tenor, possibly counter tenor, and I could have used them yesterday," Macavity said with a shrug, eying Mistoffelees sideways as he busily adjusted his tie again.

"I don't have any clients that fit that description," Coricopat replied, almost testily.

"Come on, Cor, a tenor!" Mac threw his arms out. "You gotta have one somewhere."

"No, Mac. I don't have one. Surely there are other agents you could ask?"

"Yeah, sure, but," Mac shrugged. "What can I say, I like coming to you." When Mistoffelees moved to return to his desk, Mac's eyes followed him. "Oi, can you sing?"

The black tom froze. "Me?" he asked, in some shock.

"Yeah, you," Mac said, looking him over and taking a step forward. "If you can, I can't really see you being a baritone. So, can you sing?"

Coricopat scowled, "Mac...no."

"Why not?" Mac asked with a shrug, Mistoffelees still staring at him wide eyed. "Can you at least answer the question?"

Eyes darting to Coricopat, Mistoffelees sighed. "Yes, I can sing," he mumbled.

"Really?" Macavity asked, eyes lighting up. "How do you feel about stardom?"

"Seriously?" Mistoffelees snapped, not looking impressed.

"What? No offense to Cor here, but it's hella better wages," the ginger tabby shrugged. "I mean, enough to what, send your little brother to college on one job?"

"That's not fair," Mistoffelees said softly.

Coricopat gaped at Macavity's back, tensing, "Macavity Hollister!"

"What?" he repeated, turning.

The agent sighed, shaking his head. He looked past the tabby to Mistoffelees, "It's your decision, Mistoffelees."

The smaller tom was just blinking rapidly, looking between them. "Whoa, hold on here. What the hell?"

"You wanna work in movies? If you can sing-oh, and dancing would be nice too-then I have a supporting role for you. Better wages, flexible though long hours, and all that," Mac said with a shrug. "I'm sure Cor could live without you a few months."

"B-but," the black tom looked between them. "That's rather sudden, isn't it?"

Coricopat nodded slightly, dropping his gaze to the papers on his desk.

"Do you mind?" Mistoffelees asked Macavity who blinked.

"Mind what?"

"I would sorta like to talk to my boss before running off for another job," Mistoffelees snapped, feeling the fur along his spine go up.

"You're implying you want me to leave, huh?" Mac asked, arching a brow.

"Yes," the small tom replied.

"Alright," Macavity shrugged. "Look, you decide on doing this, show up at the set tomorrow. I'm sure Cor knows the day. Ten am."

"Yeah, okay," Mistoffelees said and made a shooing motion at him.

Coricopat glanced up again, "Mac, I'll see that if he chooses to he knows when and where."

"Good," he said with a firm nod and glanced between them before quickly slipping out of the office. Mistoffelees looked the door after him, leaning against it.

The mottled tom swallowed hard, "Well...what are you thinking?"

"Thinking?" Mistoffelees said weakly. "Still trying to catch my breath. You're much more used to him blazing in here than I am."

"I...suppose I am." Coricopat shook his head, "He's right, you know."

"Right?" the smaller asked. "About?"

"About the salary."

"Probably," Mistoffelees said and paused. "I mean, comparably, how much are we talking? Since you'd probably end up being my agent and all that."

"Well, off of this one job...Mac pays his extras well, much less someone he's giving a singing role to. A role like that in one of his productions is enough to get you noticed by possible other directors, in the end you could be naming your own salary. It can easily lead to be enough to send your brother to college and live comfortably. Depending on how far you go with it, of course."

"So, monetary payoff," Mistoffelees murmured. "I haven't even auditioned or anything. And you? What about us?"

"That becomes a good deal more complicated. I can get a temp secretary for the time you would be working with Mac, but beyond that...it would require me to hire a new secretary, which means that we would have to find another way entirely to meet."

Mistoffelees started chewing on his bottom lip. "But I could get Ricky to college..."

"Which is why, as your agent, I suggest you take the job," Coricopat murmured.

Taking a step forward, the smaller tom traced a paw over Coricopat's cheekbones. "I'm not going to lose you if I do?"

The other offered him a faint smile, "I'm not going anywhere."

Mistoffelees' smile was shaky as he stepped forward to kiss the taller tom, pulling him down slightly.

Coricopat leaned down, drawing the other closer. Melding against the kiss, Mistoffelees tilted his head back into it, pressing closer. The mottled tom pulled Mistoffelees almost flush against him, deepening the kiss.

Finally, the smaller pulled away, trying to calm his breathing. "We'll be okay," he murmured. "Right?"

"Of course we will. Everything will turn out alright in the end."

"Good," he murmured, leaning in for another kiss. "Do we actually need to get any work done today?"

"Not really. The contracts can wait until tomorrow..."

"Good," Mistoffelees murmured, pulling Coricopat with him to sit in the chair, curling up around him.

Coricopat's arms encircled the other as he kissed his temple, "We should see about drafting_ your_ contract tomorrow as well if you're going to do this."

"It," he sighed. "It's worth a try, right? I mean, even just one film..."

That earned a nod, "Yes, it is. So we'll draft that tomorrow and Mac will want you t Lot C at his studio by ten..."

"Which is later than I would usually be up anyway," he said, softly, nuzzling against the side of Coricopat's face.

"This is true," Coricopat offered him a faint smile, turning his head to kiss the other again.

Leaning into the kiss, Mistoffelees let himself focus on that for the moment rather than anything else he did not quite feel up to dealing with. Coricopat's paws traced up and down the other's spine as he pressed into the kiss.

o.o.o.

That night, Mistoffelees slipped into the bar, glancing around. Spotting Griddlebone setting up, he moved over quickly. "Hey," he said, softly.

She offered him a smile and straightened from the table she was cleaning, "Hey."

He hesitated next to her, not quite going to set up the bar yet. "You've been seeing Macavity, right?"

Grids nodded, "Yes, when I have a night off. Some days too."

"So, you like him then?" Mistoffelees asked, pushing himself back to sit on the table next to her, his ears flickering.

The white queen nodded, "I do. He's...nice enough, and can be a gentleman when he hasn't had too much to drink."

Chewing on his lip, Mistoffelees nodded. "He... wants me to work on one of his films."

"He..." She paused for a long moment, "And are you going to?"

"I don't know," he sighed, shoulders slumping. "I don't really know what to do."

"Well, although I speak of him as personally a rather nice cat, everyone's heard about his time in the director's chair. Do you want to, is I suppose the important question."

"It means dealing with somecat who frankly terrifies me on a regular basis, loosing Cori, probably not being able to work this job for a while, and..." he paused sighing, "It means being able to get Ricky through college, maybe not have to sleep on the couch five nights of the week and being able to afford the grocery bill regularly."

"Would you lose Cori?" Grids asked softly.

"Not, not lose lose," Mistoffelees said. "But, it's one thing to see him every day, it's another to have to sneak around at night."

Griddlebone nodded very slightly, "I suppose that's true. But...would the acting thing be permanent?"

"I don't know," he said quietly, kicking his legs. "It would be a couple months at least."

"Well, although that's a good space of time, it's not forever. And you said it pays well, right?"

"Very," he murmured. "Cor would still be my agent too," he mused and sighed. "Do you think I should?"

"I don't think you shouldn't." She replied, but shrugged, "I think it could be a very good thing for you."

"I guess I'm just scared," he said quietly. "I was scared when I first started working with Cor too."

"You were. And that seems to have worked out..."

"Yeah," he said, sliding from the table he was sitting on. "Hopefully this will too. Though I think I don't need another lover out of the deal."

"I should say not..." Grids smiled at him, "Good luck."

"Thank you," he said, leaning over to kiss her cheek before finally heading behind the bar.

"When do you start?"

"He wants me there tomorrow," Mistoffelees said and paused. "I'll have to tell Skimble."

"Yes, you will. Skimble's supposed to be in to deal with the bills and things tonight..."

Mistoffelees nodded, humming under his breath as he started to clean the counter. "Thanks, Grids."

"Of course you'll have to come by to dance with me after hours if you're ever able to get a bit of extra time at night..."

He laughed. "I'll be sure to come by and dance with you," he promised. "My lady could never go without dancing."

She grinned at him, "You're damn right."

"And I will do everything in my power to make sure you never do," he said, sweeping a bow.

"Good, I should hate to go without dancing."

"Does Mac take you dancing?" Mistoffelees asked, glancing up at her.

She nodded, "Yes. Often enough. But really, no one dances like you do."

He offered her a faint smile. "Thanks," he said, tail swishing slightly to indicate her blush. "I'm glad he likes dancing too though. But I won't deprive you."

"Thank you, I appreciate it."

He laughed again, glancing toward the clock. "Ready for tonight's festivities?"

She nodded, "I do believe I am, in fact." Still grinning, and feeling better than he had all night, he stepped forward to unlock the doors and turn on the open sign.

* * *

><p>Your authors abase themselves for how long this chapter took to appear, and promise we have not forgotten the story! We just had a bit of a crisis of what to do with it, but we appear to be entirely back on track, and we won't have a hiatus so long for this story again. We both hope you enjoy this latest installment, and promise more shall be on the way shortly. Cheers all, and please remember how very happy reviews make your authors. Leaving a review means a lot to us!<p> 


	9. On Long Nights and Wine

Several weeks later, Macavity strolled into the bar that his girlfriend worked at, looking around in the bustle and heading for her. "Are you getting off soon?" he asked, approaching behind her.

She glanced over her shoulder at him, "We close up in an hour, and then I have to sweep up, but, yes?"

He made a soft sound. "And no cat else can do it?"

"I can see if the new kid can close up, but I don't know if I can get off before an hour's past."

"Well," he said, nuzzling against her. "That's something at least."

She offered him a bit of a smirk, "Alright, I'll see about getting off at close. Can I get you a drink while you wait?"

"Naw," he said with a grin. "Don't want to get slapped again after all."

"All right. You sticking around or coming back in an hour?"

"Haven't quite decided yet, how much do I get to distract you if I stick around?"

"Well, it's not a _really_ busy night."

"You encouraging me to some dastardly deeds then?" he asked with a grin.

"Well, I don't know if dastardly is the right term, but you can distract me a bit."

Grinning still, he whirled her around slightly and glanced around. "I'll take what I can get then."

She grinned, leaning up to kiss his cheek, "I do have to make sure to do work too, though

"Just a little work?" he offered, going to sit down at one of the tables. "You can say I'm bothering you with my order if you like."

"Except you have yet to order anything..."

"How about the most beautiful gal in the place?" he said, still with a grin as his tail curled.

Grids blushed faintly at that, "Flatterer."

"Me? I have no idea what you're talking about," he said, tilting his head to one side. "So, how's the evening going on your end then?"

She shrugged, "Slowly. It's...different without Misto around."

"Not angry for me taking him, are you?" Macavity asked, tilting his head.

"Not really. Miss seeing him around, but it's good for him I think."

"Talk to him much since?" Macavity asked, tail swaying behind him.

She shook her head, "Not really..."

The taller tom paused, pursing his mouth. "Well, he seems to be settling into the set," he admitted, softly.

"So he's doing well, then. That's good to know."

"Yeah, he's... quite something," Macavity said. "I'm sorta annoyed at the world for hiding him so long."

"Do you think he's got a future in it?"

"If he wants it," Macavity said with a shrug. "He can sing, he can dance, he's fairly damn cute too."

Grids nodded, "He rather is. It certainly would do well for him."

"It might," Macavity murmured, tapping a claw against the table. "I feel sorta bad, getting him into it now."

"Wh-oh, right."

"Just, with him and Cor and already doing all of that... to bring him into somewhere where he's gonna be looked at all the time?" Macavity shrugged. "Don't know if I wanna."

"Well, it is up to him to decide..."

"So it probably is," Macavity sighed. "I'd sorta like Cor still talking to me though."

"Is..." Grids paused, "Is it a possibility that he wouldn't?"

"Well, if I get him and his lover up in front of the government? Yeah, I can see that ending some things. He was downright furious when I recruited Misto too."

She sighed, "Well, here's hoping they don't end up there, then."

He offered her a smile, though he sighed again. "Yeah, sounds about right. Hope we don't, will probably end up there anyway."

She traced a paw over his cheek, "You're worrying about things you don't have control over right now."

"Yeah, but, best friend and all that," he shrugged. "Doesn't that mean worrying about things?"

"I suppose it does, but don't go borrowing trouble."

"Don't you know by now how much I like trouble?" he smirked.

She offered him a bit of a grin, "I have some idea. I need to get some work done. I'll be back to check on you, alright?"

"Alright, alright," he said, finally waving her off. "If you must..."

Grids leaned down and kissed his cheek, "I'll be back."

"Better be," he hummed, watching her go.

o.o.o.

Several months into filming, and a couple weeks after the male singer was abruptly replaced by a tom that only came up to Bombalurina's collarbone, the singer found herself at a fairly disreputable looking pub. She wasn't entirely sure what she was doing there, except possibly looking for someplace that wasn't her empty apartment.

Munkustrap glanced up from where he was ordering his drink. One brow arched at the sight of the red queen and he moved over to her, once he had gotten his drink, "Miss...Smith, correct?"

The well shaped queen blinked a couple times, before smiling. "Ah, the sane Mr. Hollister. How lovely to see you."

That earned a smile, "And you, Miss. Do you mind terribly if I join you? It's a shame to drink alone."

"It rather is," she agreed with a nod. "Which is why it's perhaps a welcome event to see you here. You are more than invited to join me."

He settled across from her, "How have things been with you?"

"Filming, mostly," she said with a shrug. "It tends to take over your life after all."

"I suppose that's true. How are you doing with my brother?"

"He is..." she paused a long moment. "Is a fascinating man. I'm not entirely sure it's a compliment, and I'm not sure I would ever set foot on his set again past this contract but... I feel like on the other hand this would probably be my best work."

Munkustrap nodded, "Sounds like Mac. He has a drive for the best, always has, and he expects to get it. Even if it means cats don't much care for working for him more than once, twice at the most."

She laughed. "But he still is the best. It's quite the feather in the hat to work with him. It's a film that I'm sure will go down in history. That being said? Doesn't mean I enjoy being on the actual set."

That earned a bit of a laugh in response, "No, and if you did I think you might be out of your mind."

Chuckling, she looked down at the drink she'd order, leaning against the bar. "It must have been quite... interesting growing up in the same house."

Munkus hesitated and shrugged, "It rather was, yes."

"He's the eldest, right? You can tell from how pushy he is."

"He is, yes, by two years. Then there's myself and our younger brother."

"A younger brother?" she asked, arching a brow. "Two younger brothers to push around. I can hardly imagine. How did the youngest survive then?"

"Well, he's currently touring Europe as a singer if that answers that question."

Bomba's brows shot up. "Pressed for excellence from an early age, hm?"

"...Something like that."

She laughed again. "I'm not sure you ever seem happy to talk about your brothers..."

Munkustrap smiled a bit at that, "Well, we don't always see eye to eye on much. But they are my brothers."

"It must be nice to have a family like that, even if they are overbearing on occasion," she said, taking a sip of the drink.

"It is, yes. Though there are days I think I may be the only sane one."

"Oh, you probably are," she said with a laugh. "Compared to your brother you certainly are, and the youngest in the family is usually hardly the sane one."

Munkustrap sipped at his drink, offering her a grin, "Well, they both have their moments anyhow."

Still grinning, she looked him over again. "Well, so long as they're good moments."

"They are," he agreed. "What of you? Any family?"

She paused, taking another sip. "Nothing like that," she said finally.

"I..." He nodded slightly, "I'm sorry to hear that."

In response, she rolled her shoulder. "I grew up. It's not like I knew what I was missing growing up anyway."

"I suppose that's true. Still, I can't imagine."

"It's hard to imagine the things you've never had," she said, quite seriously and philosophically, before laughing.

He grinned at that, "This is true."

"I hope you're not going to feel sorry for me," she said, giving him a long look.

His brow arched, "For not growing up with siblings you think are committablely insane some days? Hardly."

"Good. Because you looked like you were considering it," she flashed him a grin and returned to her drink.

"Only if you'd turned out the worse for it, and you appear to have managed well."

That got another laugh from her, and she inclined her head. "Good. Because I would hate for that pity to ruin our relationship."

He smiled a bit at that, "As would I."

Taking another sip of the drink, she looked him over. "So, how has life been treating you then? Since you don't deal with your crazy brothers every day."

"Well enough. The cases I've been taking on have been going well, so that's always good."

"Anything exciting cross your desk?" she asked, teasing.

He shrugged, "Not really, though that may be as much my own choice as anything. I'm avoiding anything of real note at the moment."

"Really? Why?" she asked, tilting her head to one side.

"Because my brother's a notorious Hollywood director? I prefer to stay in the background."

"But don't you ever get bored there?"

"Once in a while, but I find it suits me."

"Really?" she considered him again. "I guess it would suit. However, it seems sad to always live in the background or shadows."

"I grew up with Macavity and a younger brother who went on to perform. It's a place I'm accustomed to. There's safety there."

"But is safety the only thing you want?" she asked, tilting her head to the other side.

He shrugged, "It's done well enough for me so far."

"Think it always will then?"

"I don't know. I suppose I'll cross that bridge when I come to it."

"Sorry," she said after a moment, finishing her drink. "I'm an actress. I'm used to fighting for the spotlight. I certainly did not mean to make you feel uncomfortable."

He shook his head at that, "No, you didn't. I...suppose I haven't much thought about whether I really want more than safety."

"Well, everycat usually wants something."

"Well...to someday settle down. Step out of the shadows for _somecat _if not for everything in my life."

"Some cat?" she asked, tilting her head.

"I'm hardly inclined to stay in the shadows when it comes to relationships. I've seen how that works and it isn't well."

"So you're a single cat star then?" she asked with a faint smile.

He shrugged, "For now."

"I'm curious to the cat that could get you out of the shadows," she said with a teasing smile before glancing down at her empty glass and then the clock.

He followed her gaze to the clock, "Well, we could always talk about it over drinks again?"

She arched a brow. "It's a nice enough place here. Same time, next week?" she offered.

"I look forward to it."

Offering him an almost hesitant smile, she nodded. "So shall I. So long as your brother doesn't destroy my sanity in the meantime that is."

"If you've survived him this long you should make it."

She laughed. "I don't know, as we're starting to wrap up I think he's getting more domineering."

Munkustrap smiled at that, "Well, I do hope your sanity holds out."

"I'll do my damnest to hold onto it," she said, returning the smile. "But to do that, I should be in bed at just about this hour. Until next week, then."

"Until next week. Good night."

"Good night," she murmured, nodding her head to him once more before heading out of the bar into the cool night air.

o.o.o.

Taking a breath, Mistoffelees raised a paw to knock at Coricopat's door. The idea of coming over was still strange to him, and he was feeling exhausted from a long day of Macavity making him do the same scene over and over. And yet, there was nowhere else he'd rather be at the moment.

Coricopat answered the door moments after the knock came. He'd had a long day of dealing with clients and his new secretary, who we was ready to strangle. He smiled at the sight of Mistoffelees, "Hello, come on in."

"Hey," Mistoffelees said, stepping inside and holding up a bottle. "I have no idea about you, but tonight felt like a wine night. If nothing else, it made me feel better about showing up empty-pawed the last two times."

Coricopat smiled as he closed the door. Leaning down he kissed the other lightly and took the bottle, "Wine sounds like a wonderful idea tonight."

"Long day?" the smaller asked, feeling almost petulant about the brief kiss.

"Yes. Yours?"

"Long," Mistoffelees replied, sitting down on the couch and watching the other. "Your best friend really knows how to work cats."

Coricopat paused only long enough to grab a couple of wine glasses before moving over to join Mistoffelees on the couch, "He does. A slave driver would be an apt description, I believe?"

"I think that's what everyone else calls him," Mistoffelees said, sinking further into the furniture. "Your couch is nicer than mine. But yes, I think some of the extras have long since broken and left."

"Well, extras will do that," he poured a couple of glasses of the wine, offering one to the smaller tom.

"Yeah," he murmured, taking the glass and pulling his legs up beneath him.

"How are things going beyond the filming?"

"I don't know, really," he said, sinking down a little more. "Ricky's skipping school again, I'm at the set all day and I miss Grids, and hell, I miss you," he said, finally turning back to the mottled tom.

Coricopat moved a little nearer, reaching out to touch the other's shoulder, "I miss you as well. I know it doesn't help, but I do. Have you talked to him about the skipping?"

"Yeah," he said, swallowing at the touch. "Gives me something back about the terrible situation our education is. I think he's right, and damn he's smart, but I would feel much more comfortable if he would actually go to school."

"Have...you seen about him testing into a higher grade, or if they would allow that?"

Tilting his head back, the smaller considered. "A higher grade?"

"What grade is he in now?"

"He's a sophomore," Mistoffelees said. "I could, well, see about it. Maybe at the end of the semester?"

"Couldn't hurt, might give him more of a challenge."

"As long as he doesn't end up failing out of it you mean," Mistoffelees said, shifting closer.

Coricopat put an arm around the other and drew him closer, "Do you think he would?"

"I don't know," he murmured, curling up. "I'm not sure of much at the moment."

"I'm sure it'll work out."

"I certainly hope so," Mistoffelees sighed. "Filming will wrap up soon but..."

"But...?"

"I'm not really sure what I'm doing is all."

"Figure that out when you get there, hm?"

"I don't know, I sort of would like to know some things before then," he murmured. "I like acting, I didn't expect to and now I do, but I have no idea about sustaining it, or..." he sighed.

"You've got the voice for musicals, and the presence for a sustained career, if Mac's right."

"But," he paused, and sighed. "I don't know."

"I know. It's a large decision. And it doesn't have to be made tonight."

Humming, the smaller curled up against him more, sipping the wine. "How are you?"

"Tired, ready to skin the new secretary. She reordered my filing cabinet."

"That bad?" Mistoffelees smiled. "Can you find anything at all?"

"I've managed, but it did take some adjustment."

"It's almost too bad I can't come and reorganize it back for you," he said with a grin, taking another sip.

Coricopat laughed quietly at that, "Almost, yes. I would have preferred not to have to organize it at all."

"Oh, I'm sure," Mistoffelees laughed softly, starting to slowly relax.

The older tom sipped at his wine, one paw absently running up and down Mistoffelees' arm, "But filming is going well at least, yes?"

"Yeah," Mistoffelees nodded. "If I never talk to Mac again, that'll be okay though, right?"

Coricopat laughed, "Well, he is my best friend, but I suppose that can be permitted."

"Oh good." Shifting, the younger sighed. "He's not bad, I guess, just... when it comes to directing? God."

"Yes, I have heard him a bit of a tyrant."

"A bit," Mistoffelees looked up at him, pausing. "I mean, as I said, filming's almost over, and I guess we'll have to see how it does..."

"And it's got your foot in the door if you choose to pursue anything further. Working for Macavity is rather like a badge of honor in some ways, and to have it be your first job and deal with having a singing role? Well..."

"So you think it's a good thing?" Mistoffelees asked, tilting his head. "I mean, if I can deal with him I can deal with anyone right?"

"I...As your agent I strongly advise it. As myself..I advise it as well, though with perhaps more caution."

"If I end up... I don't know, staring in things, can you imagine the scrutiny?" the smaller asked.

"It will...be extensive, yes."

"Can we, can we get away with that?" he asked.

"I think so. If you avoid controversial roles and the like."

"And you'll advise me on all that?" he asked, smiling.

Coricopat offered him a gentle smile, "I will, I'll be there every step of the way."

"Promise?" he leaned his head back.

"I promise," Coricopat kissed the other lightly.

Fumbling for a moment to set the wine glass down without knocking it over, Mistoffelees slid both his hands around Coricopat's shoulders, pulling him deeper into the kiss. Coricopat managed to set his wineglass down too, pulling the other close and drawing him onto his lap.

Following the motion, Mistoffelees made a small sound, wrapping himself closer. Coricopat purred, running his paws down the other's spine.

The smaller tom shifted at that, making a low sound and drawing back slightly. "What are you...?"

"Hm? What..? I..."

Shifting, Mistoffelees blushed. "I just... I..."

"Do...do you want me to stop?"

"No," he said, though it was faint. "I'm fairly certain I don't just..."

"Just...?" Coricopat asked, breathing shallowly

"Just," he laughed softly from where he was still on the other's lap. "If you don't stop, what's gonna happen?"

"Well, my bed's that direction," he nodded toward the bedroom, murmuring quietly. "But only if you're alright with that."

For a long moment, Mistoffelees just stared at him. "Are you?"

Coricopat nodded, "I am."

Mistoffelees considered him a very long moment, not quite moving one way or the other. "And if I am?"

"Then...well..."

"Well?" he asked quietly. "I mean, we are, we've been, in a relationship a while now but," he shook his head, unsure what he was trying to say.

Coricopat hesitated, "We have been. And I..."

"You?" Mistoffelees leaned a bit forward.

The taller tom kissed him gently, "I would like to, if you would permit it, spend the night making love to you."

Eyes widening, a shudder went through the smaller tom as he stared Coricopat. "Alright," he said, throat dry.

"Alright?"

"Sorry, what I actually meant was, oh everlasting cat, yes," he said, yanking Coricopat back into a kiss.

That garnered a smirk against the kiss as he leaned into it, "We should move if we're going to..."

"Oh," he managed. "Erm, move? Does that mean me?"

"I could attempt to carry you but I don't know how well that would work."

Eyes going wide again, Mistoffelees laughed. "I don't know, I'd sorta like to see you try now."

That earned a bit of a smile and a kiss as Coricopat shifted the other so he could better stand up and carry the other. Mistoffelees moved with him, suddenly feeling unsure again. "Cori..."

"...Yes...?"

"I," he rested this foreheads together. "I love you," he said, voice very low.

"I love you too. Very much," Coricopat kissed the other gently.

Offering him a smile, Mistoffelees leaned in for a quick kiss. "So, you gonna try and carry me or should I work on standing on my own?"

"I think it might be best if you try standing on your own. Would rather not risk dropping you."

Laughing, Mistoffelees cupped Coricopat's face in his hands, kissing him hard as he started to stand, pulling the other with him. Coricopat leaned into the kiss, purring as he guided the other back toward the bedroom.

* * *

><p>Just checkin' in with all our pairings. We hope everyone has been enjoying the chapter and more regular installments! Please drop us a review, it means a lot to us to hear people are reading.<p> 


	10. On the Dangers of Losing Track of Time

Curled up against Coricopat's chest, purring faintly as he woke up, Mistoffelees blinked over the expanse of the strange bed, trying to get the clock to come into focus.

Once it did, he was up and bolting from the bed, trying to gather his scattered clothing and pull it on into a respectable manner. Coricopat startled awake at the sudden movement and absence of warmth at his side, "Mistoffelees?" He sat up, reaching to turn on the bedside lamp.

"Sorry," he mumbled, getting his belt buckled and dropping to his knees to fish his undershirt from underneath the bed.

"What's wrong?" He reached for the chair where he kept his dressing gown, pulling it on as he got out of bed.

"It's almost three thirty," Mistoffelees said, eyes darting up to other as he started buttoning his shirt quickly.

"...And?" The mottled tom's brain wasn't awake enough to process the significance of the time.

Mistoffelees was too busy panicking to think it through either, finally slowing down enough to explain. "My brother, Ricky. My parents, when they got into the accident, we got the call at just about four o three in the morning." He remembered the minute very specifically. If the clock had had a second hand, he probably would have had that stamped on his memory too.

Coricopat's eyes widened, "Oh God..." He cast about, locating the other's socks and shoes and offering them to him, "Call me, alright?"

"Yes," he said, leaning up on his toes to kiss Coricopat hard again. "I will. Tomorrow. Well, later today," he leaned back with a faint smile.

The other offered him a faint smile, "Good. Now go, let him know you're alright."

"Thank you," Mistoffelees murmured, stroking Coricopat's throat lightly before pulling away to pull on his shoes.

Coricopat stepped back slightly, "I'll talk to you later. Have a safe trip home."

"Thank you," he said, eyes flickering up as he got his shoes tied and he swallowed hard. "Everlasting cat, I," he paused. "I'll see you soon?"

"Yes. I'll see you soon."

"I'll stay the night sometime," Mistoffelees said, wavering a moment between kissing him again and just leaving before he was too tempted not to. He settled for brushing a hand across Coricopat's chest on his way out, grabbing his coat and closing the door softly behind him.

Coricopat watched him go before sighing and deciding that he might as well try to get some more sleep.

o.o.o.

Mistoffelees burst back into his own apartment, having run as soon as he was out of Coricopat's.

Ricky looked up from where he was curled on the couch, his knees drawn up to his chest and his arms hugging his legs, "Where the hell have you been?" His voice was quiet, his eyes wide and there looked to be tear tracks on his cheeks.

"Oh god," Mistoffelees said, stepping over and dropping to his knees in front of his brother. "I'm so sorry."

The younger brother's ears were flat, "Where were you? Why didn't you call?"

"I, I," he floundered, obviously not wanting to tell the truth but unable to think of anything else. "I lost track of the time completely, I didn't realize, _I'm so sorry_."

"Lost track of time? I've been home for almost twelve hours and you couldn't have called once?" He buried his head against his knees again, "I..."

Leaning up on his knees, Mistoffelees carefully gathered his brothers in his arms, gently stroking his back and headfur. "I'm sorry," he repeated. "I have nothing else I can say but I won't let it happen again."

"P-promise?" The small tabby finally uncurled enough to wrap around his older brother.

"Yes," he soothed. "I promise. I will call, I will tell you, I will do anything but this." Humming softly, he continued stroking his brother's back. "I got cocky and stupid because of life right now and I won't again."

"You better not," Ricky muttered into Mistoffelees' fur.

"I won't," he said faintly. If he had even remotely been thinking about it, those thoughts were long gone.

"I-I was...I thought..."

"I know," Mistoffelees said, pulling his just a little closer. "I know. As soon as I saw the time I ran all the way here. I'm so sorry."

"I don't know what I'd do..." Ricky almost whimpered.

Squeezing him just a little tighter, Mistoffelees nodded, humming again in an attempt to comfort, as his mother used to do for him. "I'm not leaving you," he said quietly.

"Can...Can I sleep in the bed tonight?"

"Yeah," he said, softly. "Of course."

Ricky hesitated for a long moment, "Can...I don't want to let go."

Mistoffelees blinked. "Want me to come too?" he asked, softly.

The younger brother nodded after a moment.

"Okay," he said softly. "Let me change and stuff and we'll go to sleep, okay?" He smoothed his brother's head fur down. "Will you be able to sleep tonight?"

Ricky hesitated, but nodded, "I think so..."

Sighing very softly, Mistoffelees cupped his face. "I'm sorry," he repeated again.

"I, I know. It's...I'll be okay."

"You sure?" Mistoffelees asked.

"Yeah. You're okay, I'll be okay."

"Okay," Mistoffelees said with a faint smile, finally standing. "Come on, let's get you into bed then."

Ricky pulled himself to his feet, nodding, "Well, I'm dressed for it...just waiting for you..."

"Okay," he murmured, "Give me a minute then." With that he slipped into the bathroom, sagging against the door a minute before shaking his head and washing his face. Ricky slipped into the bedroom, sitting down on the bed and finally curling up under the bed.

Changing quickly Mistoffelees slid under the covers as well, looking at the ceiling a moment before glancing at the clock and wincing. Ricky curled up next to his older brother, trying to get to sleep. Reaching a paw out, Mistoffelees stroked his brother's headfur, hoping to help him get to sleep. The younger tom finally drifted off into fitful sleep.

For a long while Mistoffelees just stared at the ceiling, might caught somewhere between guilt for scaring his brother and joy at the rest of the night. Rolling over, he finally managed to get to sleep as well.

o.o.o.

The next day during the set's lunch break, Mistoffelees headed for the nearest phone, picking it up and pausing a long moment before dialing Coricopat's office.

Coricopat picked up the phone, his secretary on her lunch break, "Zimmerman."

"Hey, Cori," Mistoffelees said softly, cradling the phone closer to his ear.

"Mistoffelees? How are you? How's your brother?"

"I'm, I'm not sure," he mumbled. "I came home at nearly four am in the morning to find my brother still awake and crying because he thought I wasn't coming home," with a sigh he let his head thud against the glass of the phone booth. "But I think he's okay now."

Coricopat let out a shaky breath, "I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault," Mistoffelees said. "Not in any way. I just, I got stupid. I regret that but... I'm pretty sure I don't regret the reason why. Just, have to be smarter about it."

"Then…we will be. Are you going to be alright?"

"I don't know," he said, head still against the glass. "I think so?"

"This will work out," Cori murmured quietly.

"I really hope so," he said, laugh a bit shaky. "I really, really hope so."

"Is there anything I can do for you?"

"I don't know," he said, and sighed. "I wish I could see you more often, you know?"

"I know...perhaps I can convince Mac to let me come by the shoot?"

There was a pause and Mistoffelees laughed again. "Don't you have enough favors to live here a while?"

"Oh, probably..." There was a smile in Coricopat's tone.

"Not entirely sure I want you dealing with Mac and the set," Mistoffelees murmured. "But if you'd like to come I'll hardly say no..."

"I think I can manage the set and keep my opinions to myself."

"No murdering of your best friend?" Mistoffelees grinned into the phone.

"I promise not to murder the director," Coricopat laughed quietly.

"Good," Mistoffelees said, straightening slightly and rolling his shoulders back to relax them. "I think I'm buying my brother about three books on the way home too," he said, softly. "But," he paused again.

"But?"

"But, before three last night was fantastic," he said, voice dropping. "Just... after that it got a little worse than I generally like."

Coricopat smiled at that, "I thought it was to. Perhaps we could do it again, but warn your brother you won't be home?"

"Warn my brother, yes," Mistoffelees said and sighed. "Or not fall asleep. God, both."

"Perhaps both, yes."

"I'd feel guilty leaving my brother home alone that often," Mistoffelees murmured. "But... I don't like the thought of seeing, or feeling you, that rarely."

"Then we find a way to meet right after work, perhaps?"

"Yeah," he said. "Yeah, that would be... good."

"We will figure it out, alright?" the other tom soothed.

"Alright," he said and turned as a yell came from across the street. "I think I'm needed back. Talk to you soon?"

"Talk to you soon. Take care, Misto."

"You too. Love you," he said, though his voice dropped on the last two words.

"Love you too," Coricopat murmured in response.

"Talk soon," Mistoffelees said, slowly hanging the phone back up and resting his forehead against the booth wall a moment before turning to go. Coricopat sighed, hanging the phone back up and turning his attention back to the contracts he was working on.

o.o.o.

Coricopat entered the film lot to see that shooting had wrapped up for the day. He headed for Mac's temporary office, knocking on the door. Macavity poked his head out, arching a brow. "Cor. What can I do you for?"

"Just came by to see how things are going. May I come in?"

"Sure, sure," Mac said, stepping back from the door and waving him in. "Mi casa and all that."

Coricopat entered, offering his friend a smile, "So how are things going with you?"

"You know, usual things," he said with a shrug. "Well, mostly usual. Lots of people hanging around my set, between my brother and you now." He paused. "Well, and Griddlebone."

"Well, as long as it's just the three of us. What's your brother been doing?"

"No idea," Mac said, sitting on the edge of his own desk. "I mean, I think he likes my actress. Which is strange but hey. And who else would be hanging around anyway?" he asked, ear flickering back. "Besides you three I mean?"

"There are still people losing their chances to act, write, direct. The blacklist is growing, Mac."

The director in question just scowled. "I make good, wholesome, family films," he dead panned in return. "At least that's what people think and they get to continue doing that."

"I'm just saying be careful."

Macavity snorted. "Says the man who actually have something to hide. I'm always careful anyway."

"Yes, I have something to hide, and currently his name is linked to yours. My concern isn't entirely altruistic."

Mac chuckled at that, the sound low. "Speaking of which, you here to congratulate him on the last day of principal filming, or something? Would have expected you to bring flowers."

"I hadn't registered that today was the last day of principal filming."

"Really?" Macavity laughed. "Well, you shouldn't be bringing him flowers anyway."

"It would rather be overt, yes."

"You might want to think of something in private though," Macavity said, voice a bit teasing.

Coricopat smirked, "I might just. How are you and Griddlebone?"

"We're... doing well, actually," Macavity said, with a faint smile. "She sure is something, I'll say that."

"You just say that cause she slapped you and forgave you."

"Exactly! How many queens give a guy a second chance after slapping them?" Macavity grinned.

"Not many, you got lucky there."

"See? She's fantastic," Macavity grinned and on anyone else he would look besotted. Rather, he just looked pleased and like the cat that got the cream.

Coricopat laughed, "See much of her?"

"As much as I can, with her working in the evenings," he said, grinning.

"Very good, I wish you luck there."

"Oh, I'll most likely need it. How are you and your little tap dancer doing?"

"Pretty well...though we lost track of time a short while back...nearly scared his brother out of his wits."

That got a raised eyebrow from Macavity. "How so now?"

"They...well, they're parents were killed in a car accident several years ago. They got the call at a little after 4 in the morning...he was out until just about 4 without calling his brother."

Macavity blinked. "Well done," he deadpanned.

"So...beyond that we've been doing well."

"Well is good," Macavity said with a nod. "So you worry about you and him, and leave the government's blacklist to me, hm?"

"I'll do that then. I take this to mean he's gone home?"

"He's probably still changing, if you catch him," Macavity grinned.

"I think I'll see if I can do that. Take care, Mac."

He did a motion that resembled a sloppy salute, long toned down from when he actually had saluted. "You too. Go quickly then."

Coricopat slipped out, hoping to catch Mistoffelees before he left.

Mistoffelees was just coming out of his trailer, having packed up the few things that had moved in there in the last couple months of filming. He tried to keep his face from lighting up too obviously when he spotted Coricopat, taking a step forward. "Mr. Zimmerman."

The mottled tom offered him a slight smile and inclined his head to him, "Hello, sir."

"How does this day find you?"

"Quite well, and yourself?"

"As well as can be," he murmured in response, leaning forward slightly.

Coricopat's tone dropped, "Is there a time we could meet more privately?"

"I'm heading home now. Walk me and we can discuss business on the way?" he offered.

"Sounds like a plan to me," Coricopat said, trying to suppress his pleased smile.

"Shall we then?" Mistoffelees offered, turning.

"I think we shall. After you."

Trying not to grin like an idiot, Mistoffelees started walking home. "We finished shooting today," he said, softly.

"So Mac mentioned. How did that go?"

"Well, I think," he said, and ducked his head down. "Some people have come to check out the filming, and another director already said he'd like me in a part. That's... a good sign as far as a career of this goes, isn't it?"

Cori's brows rose, "That's a very good sign, yes."

"Will you still be my agent?" Mistoffelees asked, looking up at him.

"Of course," Coricopat offered him a faint smile. "I would hardly entrust you to someone else."

Mistoffelees returned the smile with one just as faint. "I'm glad," he murmured.

"Did you expect me to say no?"

"I didn't really know," he said. "I just sorta asked the question? I guess, a part of me thinks it would be safer if you said no, but, I really didn't want you to."

"Safer? Possibly, though as your agent I can meet with you on the idea of business, rather than having to invent some other reason."

"True," Mistoffelees tilted his head back. "But if we're already linked..."

"...True."

Biting his lip, Mistoffelees looked up again. "But you and me, huh? Problems aside, I say we go for it."

"Problems aside, I agree. I certainly don't want to give it up."

"Like working with me too much?" Mistoffelees teased.

"Far too much," Coricopat smiled in response.

The smaller tom had to let out a long breath, his tail flickering. "Would you mind then, if we had a meeting sometime, say, tomorrow night, to discuss the contract?"

"I think that sounds like a wonderful idea. Dinner first perhaps?"

"Dinner first," Mistoffelees nodded, grinning at him. "Then maybe hash out the details over a bottle of wine?"

"A perfect idea. Tomorrow at, say, seven then?"

"Where would you like to meet?" the black tom asked, still grinning.

"There's a wonderful restaurant about four blocks from my place..."

"Excellent. Shall we meet there or your apartment?" Mistoffelees asked, clinically.

"Well, if we meet at my apartment we could go together," he dropped his voice, "though we might not make it to dinner then..."

Mistoffelees could feel his tail curl. "What's the name of the place?"

"Avalon."

Smiling, Mistoffelees nodded. "Avalon, seven. I look forward to it." He paused at the block where they would separate to go to their separate apartments.

Coricopat hesitated at the intersection, offering the other a faint smile, "I'll see you then?"

"I'll see you then," Mistoffelees echoed, wanting to lean out and touch him and not daring. "Good night until then."

"Good night, Mistoffelees. Take care. I'll see you tomorrow evening."

With one last smile, Mistoffelees turned to flee before he said anything further. Coricopat watched him go before finally turning and heading for his own apartment.

o.o.o.

Strolling into the same bar, Bombalurina glanced around, spotting the usual gray tabby and swaying her way over. Munkustrap looked up, offering her a smile. They'd been meeting weekly for quite a while, "Bomba. Good to see you."

"And you, as usual," she said, sliding onto the stool. "The usual then?"

"I think so," he replied, motioning to the bartender. The tabby glanced at her, "I think we may be starting to form a bit of a rut here."

"A rut?" she asked with a gracefully arched brow. "I don't know about you, but when I'm pretending to be somecat else every day, having a pattern hardly is a bad thing."

"I'm just saying. A pattern is one thing, the exact same repetition is another."

"Alright," she said, tossing her red hair over a shoulder. "Did you have a suggestion then?"

"Dinner perhaps?" he asked quietly.

Having gone down, her eyebrow shot right back up. "Dinner?" she asked, voice dropping. "Hasn't your brother turned you off show folk yet?"

"Apparently not. What do you say?"

"Are you paying?" she asked, glancing away.

"If you don't object to it?"

"Well, I might require it," she murmured, looking down at her drink. "Did you have any thoughts to where?"

"There's a nice place over on 17th. Serves a good meal and has a good atmosphere."

"A good atmosphere?" she asked. "How would you define such a place?"

"Somewhere one can talk without disturbing the next table over. Quiet enough but...almost homey."

"So you like homey then," she said, leaning a bit further against the bar.

"It can make for a nice change..."

The actress considered him a long moment. "Yeah, alright," she said finally.

He looked a bit surprised at that, "Really?"

"Did you expect me to say no?" she smiled, tilting her head slightly at him with a smile.

He returned the smile, "To be honest, I had no idea how you would answer."

"Well, if nothing else, I assume I'm getting a nice dinner out of it," she returned and winced slightly at how cold she was sounding. But she couldn't quite help it.

Munkustrap managed not to flinch at that, opting instead to murmur a quiet "If nothing else."

She took a breath, smoothing down her skirt. "And the thought of good company is hardly one to turn down either," she said, taking a quick drink occupy her paws.

He offered her a bit of a smile at that, "Thank you."

She lifted her shoulders ever so slightly. "It's not much to thank for..."

"Still, thanks."

"You're welcome then," she said, eyes on the bottles behind the bar.

He hesitated, his ears flickering slightly, "Everything alright?"

"Perfectly," she lied, flashing him a smile. "I suppose I always get a bit morose on the last day of filming."

"As long as you're sure. How did filming go?"

"Well," she said, smile still in place. "I'm relieved it's done even as it makes me sad, trying to find a new job again."

He nodded very slightly, "I wish you luck."

"Thank you," she said, voice soft. "I suppose that would be one of the bonuses of having a steady job. Don't have to move around or find new employment and new bosses every few months."

"On the other hand, you're stuck with them for pretty much life...There is something to be said with contract work."

"Not much I'm afraid," she shook her head. "But I suppose we take what we can."

"And do our best with what we have."

"Here's to that," she said, lifting her glass and draining what we left of it.

Munksutrap raised his glass as well, "To good fortune in our ventures."

"And I'm all out of alcohol to cheer that with," she murmured, pouting.

That earned a faint smile, "Another drink?"

"Could do another drink," she nodded after a moment. "So long as I remain dignified. I believe the wrap up of a film warrants that."

The tabby tom nodded his agreement, flagging down the bartender for another round, "Congratulations on a job well done, and here's to the next one just around the corner."

"I hope it's just around the corner," she smiled.

"Talent like yours? I'm sure it is."

"You think I'm talented?" she teased.

He offered her a grin, "I do indeed."

"And how many of my films have you actually seen then?"

"The three most recent, as well as seeing you handle filming with Mac," he replied promptly.

"And ain't that the biggest feather in my cap," she mumbled into the glass the bartender sat down next to her. "So, did you watch those films before meeting me or after?"

"Both. I'd seen one prior to meeting you."

Smiling faintly, she nodded. "Well, so long as you enjoyed it then. And hopefully more so now, though I imagine that might ruin the image of me in the films..."

Munkustrap offered her a smile, "Oh hardly."

She ducked her head down, taking a sip. "You flatter me."

"You make it easy," he replied.

"I'm not sure I've had enough alcohol for that, or too little."

His ears flickered slightly, "Oh?"

"Mhm," she hummed, glancing down again. "But I'm sure I'll find some way to survive."

"Any plans for the next few days?" he asked after silence fell between them for several minutes.

"Rest, recover, practice," she shrugged. "Dinner, apparently."

Munksutrap offered her a bit of a smile, "Sounds like a decent plan."

"I'm sure I'll manage it," she replied.


	11. On Being Caught Up

Coricopat hesitated outside the door to Mistoffelees' apartment. He wasn't certain what he was doing there, and was still seeking an excuse even as he knocked on the door. There was a scrambling from inside before he found himself looking down at a rather small light ginger tabby. Ricky scowled up at the older tom, considering him, "Yeah?"

"Is Mistoffelees in?"

"Who's asking?"

That earned an arched brow, "Coricopat Zimmerman."

"His old boss?" The kit sounded skeptical.

"His current agent. Is he in?"

"Don't you have an office?"

"Yes, what of it?" the mottled tom returned, tail lashing slightly behind him.

"Well, you are then fully capable of the possibility of meeting there rather than arriving on our doorstep."

Coricopat smiled thinly, "Well, aren't you just precocious."

"And aren't you just intrusive."

Moments later, Mistoffelees poked his head out from the bathroom, frowning at the sound of voices. Still toweling his headfur off from the shower, he froze, heart stopping for a moment when he saw Ricky confronting Coricopat.

The mottled tom looked singularly unimpressed with Ricky, and the kit didn't look all that pleased either. They both glanced up at Mistoffelees' appearance, Coricopat offering a bit of a smile, "Good afternoon, Mistoffelees."

"Hey," he said, sound slow as he let his hands with the towel lower. "Erm..."

Ricky turned to look at his brother, "He claims he's here to talk about a contract. I think that's what he implied anyhow by mentioning being your agent."

"Yes, that would be the implication. Erm, Coricopat, this is my brother, Ricky, and Ricky, this is, well, my agent Mr. Zimmerman," He gave them both a long look.

"Good to meet you, Ricky," Coricopat offered his hand.

The kit eyed him for a long moment before finally shaking it, "A pleasure to meet you, Mr. Zimmerman."

Mistoffelees let out another breath. "So, had you two been talking long?" he managed, not panicking quite yet.

The agent shook his head, "Not really, I only arrived a couple of minutes ago."

"Oh, good, so, was there a reason you came?" Mistoffelees asked, tilting his head back.

"The contract?" Coricopat offered, "There are some details we should discuss, and I was going to propose talking about it over dinner or drinks rather than worry about scheduling with my new secretary. I'm not certain this one knows what a calendar is. At least the last one the agency sent me knew that...even if she didn't know how to file."

Mistoffelees blinked. "How many secretaries have you been going through?" he asked, motioning to the small table. "Sit, let me finish getting dressed."

"Several," Coricopat murmured wearily as he settled at the table.

"Seriously?" he couldn't help but smile, shaking his head slightly. "Hey, Ricky, you done with that homework?"

Ricky scowled, "Almost. Have another six problems and then a couple chapters for English."

"Come on," Mistoffelees said, pushing his shoulder lightly. "Finish and we'll have a chance to go out tonight." After all, the thought of how much money he finally had, while making him giddy, also made him inclined to try and make the last several years of no money up to his brother. Not to mention the left over guilt from the other night.

His brother looked a bit skeptical at that, "Don't you have business to talk about?"

"Yeah," he said with a grin. "Finish it anyway." His brother still looked moderately skeptical, but turned back to his homework. Glancing once back at Coricopat, Mistoffelees offered him a grin. "Do you want, tea or something?"

"I..." he shrugged slightly, "I wouldn't say no to it."

"Give me a moment then, and do get along," he said the later to Ricky as much as Coricopat to slip back into the bedroom and finish getting his shirt on. Coricopat arched a brow at that, glancing at Ricky who was studiously ignoring him in favor of his least favorite school subject.

Moments later Mistoffelees emerged, getting the kettle on before moving back toward the table. "So, contract?" he offered, voice softening.

"Yes, there's an additional offer on the table, not from a director, but from the studio itself. It hinges on success in the latest film, but could be a good idea to consider."

"An additional offer?" he asked, tilting his head. "I know filming is supposed to start next week, and this film should be out... this month I think."

"The offer is a continued contract with the studio. It gives you grounding, a foothold in the industry. It does mean you would have a narrower field of choices of directors, but it's also quite beneficial in the long run."

"You would vote for a continued contract then?" he asked, tilting his head.

"I would repeat that it can be beneficial. Working for the same studio does cause you to run the risk of possibly being type-cast, but it also makes certain you aren't running into the problem of ending up working for two rival studios."

Nodding, Mistoffelees rose to get the kettle down, starting two cups. "And do you, well, believe in this studio?"

Coricopat nodded, "It's a good studio. They produce good films, and treat their actors well from what I've been able to find."

"Well, that's reassuring," Mistoffelees gave him a smile. "Is there much paperwork?"

"Some, most I can handle, but I brought a copy of the contract for you to look over and consider before I start those wheels turning."

"Thank you," Mistoffelees smiled at him, feeling suddenly aware his brother was sitting right there and he couldn't help but moon over the tom at the table. Coricopat returned the smile, startling very slightly as Ricky snapped his math book shut.

Eyes darting over to him, Mistoffelees could feel his tail curl. "Done?" he managed.

"With that. I should do my English..."

"Yeah, probably good. The one you enjoy, right?" his brother offered.

"Right. Better get the reading done for the non-discussion we'll have in the cell they call a classroom," Ricky sighed, getting up from the table and moving over to curl up on the couch.

Mistoffelees blinked once, biting his lip before moving over too. "Come on, it's not that bad, right?"

His younger brother looked up, "No...it's not really, but it's like no one else really cares."

"I'll care, how about that?"

Ricky grinned slightly at that, "Alright, sounds good. I'll do the reading, don't worry. And I'll make it to class too."

"Good," Mistoffelees said, running a hand over his headfur.

Ricky leaned into the touch before he opened his book. Coricopat hesitated, feeling like he was more than slightly intruding at that point. Biting the inside of his lip, Mistoffelees glanced back at Coricopat with a smile. "So, if there's to be this contract, when would you like to get it to me?"

"I can have the current proposed contract for you tomorrow afternoon, if you would be able to come by the office after you're done filming for the day."

"Or, we could meet for dinner?" Mistoffelees offered.

That earned a bit of a smile, "Or we could meet for dinner. Where?"

"Wherever you like. Oh, there's that one new place, off eighth?"

"Sounds good. Shall we say seven?"

"Seven," Mistoffelees nodded, not wanting to let Coricopat out of his apartment. "Was there anything else?"

The mottled tom glanced toward Ricky and shook his head, "Not tonight."

"Then..." he swallowed.

Coricopat rose, inclining his head, "I'll see you tomorrow. Have a good night, Mistoffelees."

"Good night," he murmured, sliding a paw over Coricopat's and smiling at him. The taller offered him a smile in response before leaving the apartment.

Taking a breath once he was gone, Mistoffelees shook his head slightly as if to break himself out of a stupor and turned to the kitchen. Ricky glanced up from his book, but didn't say anything, turning back to finishing his homework.

o.o.o.

The night the movie was set to premier, Macavity stalked up to Coricopat's office, banging the door open and ignoring the mousy looking secretary who startled back, making a small "eep" sound at his entrance. Coricopat opened the door to the inner office, a brow rising, "Mac? Something wrong?"

"Is something wrong?" he snapped, stalking into the inner office and slamming the door shut.

The mottled tom startled slightly at that, "Yes...?"

"Yes, something's wrong," Macavity snapped and got a visible hold on himself, smoothing his hair back. "These goddamn people, with their hearings..."

Coricopat paled, "You've been caught up in it."

Macavity just threw his paws up. "House of Un-American Activities? Which bastard thought up a name like that, huh?"

His friend leaned heavily against the desk, "G-god... When's the hearing?"

"'Bout two weeks?" Macavity shrugged.

"What are you going to do?"

"Whatta mean, what am I going to do? Go, clearly. Testify and all that. I can't tell if they're looking into me or one of my crew or actors at this point."

"Or looking at you to name names."

"Like yours?" Macavity asked, leaning back.

"Possibly," Cori murmured. "Or Mistoffelees'."

Macavity scowled. "I can't even imagine why'd they suspect you anyway." He threw himself in the chair in front of Coricopat's desk, glaring at the wall.

Coricopat sighed, "Not quite what I meant. You could always get out. See if there's someway to skip town."

"Because that wouldn't get me blacklisted," Macavity said, raising his eyes and narrowing them slightly.

"I'm...sorry, I just, sticking around might do so as well."

"Or it might not," Macavity said. "Skipping town? Means I never work here again, hands down. It's not skipping town, at that point it's skipping the country."

"Which at this rate might not be a bad idea..."

"Cor, I do say you're more paranoid than I am," Macavity said, arching a brow.

The mottled tom's ears flickered, "Well, I'm less than inclined to deal with this if they decide to start cycling around more."

"Hell does that mean?" Macavity snorted.

"Means that if they are after you and end up searching around cats associated with you I'm not certain I want to get caught up in that maelstrom, as much as I would like to support you."

The ginger tabby just blinked at him, jaw working slightly for a moment. "First of all," he rumbled. "I wasn't here lookin' for support if that's what you thought it was. The hell you were thinkin', that'd I'd start fingering you or somethin'? That I'd want you involved? Why is it we fight through a war together and the moment the government starts wailin' about possible indecency you turn tail and run?"

The other tom flinched at that, "Mac...I... No. That's-that's not entirely what I meant. I just...I'm sorry. I have gotten more paranoid...more than I should be perhaps." He drew a breath, "What are you going to do if they do blacklist you?"

"Haven't gotten that far," he rumbled. "Mostly because I have no idea what I'm testifyin' on. I refuse to panic over somethin' I don't even know yet."

"Then why show up with such force that you terrify my latest secretary?"

"Because it makes me angry!" he snapped. "It infuriates me, I serve in the army, I storm the beaches of Europe and see things no cat should see in their lifetime, I come home, I make a life anyway, and then they question my ability to create _entertainment_? They threaten me and those around me for the sake of some psycho who fears the Russians? I, who fought for this freedom, was decorated for this freedom, and this is what I get?"

"I..." Coricopat sighed, nodding slightly, "They're indiscriminate, illogical, but there's nothing to be done about them, as much as we may want to."

The ginger tabby just shook his head. "Damned idiots, all of them."

"No argument there. Eventually, we can hope, this paranoia will fade. For now we just have to pray we make it through it."

"Sure," Macavity said, crossing his arms over his chest and leaning back.

Coricopat shook his head slightly, "Who else knows about your hearing?"

"You, them I assume."

Coricopat nodded slightly, "Alright."

"Why? You think this is going to be a problem? I would really have liked this not to coincide with my latest film," he muttered, voice darkening.

The other tom shook his head, "I don't know. Is there really ever a time that you would have preferred?"

"No, but I would have liked my last film to not be utterly over shadowed by this. Think your lover would have preferred it too."

Coricopat bit his lip at that, but nodded, "That would have been ideal, yes, but he has a second film in the works and a potential contract with a studio... hopefully now I suppose."

"Hopefully," Macavity nodded and ran a paw through his headfur.

"Are you holding up alright, Mac?"

"Holding up fine," he muttered, but still looked rather furious.

The other's ears flickered, "I...spoke hastily before. I wouldn't back out on you, Mac. You know that."

"I know," he sighed. "Honestly because you had better not."

"This will work out somehow, Mac. But it might not be a bad plan to have a back-up plan in place in case it doesn't."

Pursing his lips, Macavity finally nodded. "Yeah, yeah."

"The movie premier's tomorrow, right?"

"Tonight," Macavity said, giving him a long look.

Coricopat blinked at that, turning to his calendar and locating the right date, "Oh for the love of...of course."

"Yeah, I can't decide if you want to miss this or not," Macavity said, smile turning amused.

"I'm fully intending to be there, Mac..."

"Good. Just keep your paws away from lack of curves."

"I'm hardly that stupid, Mac..." Coricopat sighed, rolling his eyes.

The ginger tabby finally laughed, shaking his head. "Good."

Coricopat offered him a bit of a smile, "Well, here's hoping it's another hit, hm?"

"I damn well hope so," Macavity muttered, surly for a moment. "Had good actors, I give it that."

"It will go well. Might even manage to not be too overshadowed by the hearing, who knows."

"Yeah," Placing his paws on the chair arms, Macavity rose, tail swishing. "I'll see you tonight then?"

Coricopat nodded, "See you tonight."

With a jaunty wave, Macavity turned toward the door, glancing at the secretary for a moment on his way out. The agent watched his friend leave before going to his secretary and confirming about the film premiere. His irritation rose when she didn't even have it on the calendar.

o.o.o.

The premieres of Macavity Hollister's films were always an excuse for the best and brightest of Hollywood, and of the press corps to turn up. His latest film was no exception, especially with an unknown called in at the last moment for filming. The unknown would not remain so for long, the press trying to swarm around him as much as possible. Stepping a bit closer to Ricky, Mistoffelees' ear flickered. "Is there enough of a crowd?" he murmured.

Coricopat glanced at the smaller tom, "About average for one of Mac's premieres actually. Press aren't permitted in the theatre so we just need to make it there. Smile at them, but don't speak unless necessary."

"Great," he murmured. "Should I wave or something?"

"Mightn't be a bad idea, but either way keep moving."

Smiling at that, Mistoffelees tried to at least meet the eyes of the reporters, but his smile was thin. Even the appearance of Macavity with an unknown queen didn't get all of them off him. Griddlebone glanced at Mac, "Quite the turn out, tonight."

"It is," he agreed, his arm sliding around her waist.

"An awful lot of press too. Good sign or bad sign?"

"Depends on what sort of actions they're goin' to be asking," he replied, smiling down at her. "You okay with this?"

She offered him a bit of a smile, "I am, yes. It's quite the event."

"Always throw parties for my gals," he murmured, waving to the camera with his free paw. She laughed softly at that, smiling and inclining her head toward the camera. "Helps that you're so photogenic."

"Really now? I'm not sure whether to assume that as a compliment or not."

He laughed. "Hey, the first time I met you I wanted you to be an actress, remember?"

That earned a smile, "I do remember that. I also remember having Misto request you leave before I broke something over your head."

"After you slapped me," Macavity murmured, still grinning for the photographers.

"Yes, which was better than a broken pitcher."

That got a long laugh out of Macavity. "I still wouldn't mind making you a star, but I think I prefer you to myself."

Griddlebone's smile brightened at that, "I think I prefer the relative anonymity of simply being your date."

"Is that what we're calling you?" Macavity murmured.

"For tonight at least," she replied quietly. He arched a brow, not quite willing to push it. "Unless you plan to make it public that we're seeing each other, tonight," Grids murmured as they finally reached the entrance to the theater.

"Well, you're here, ain't you?" he replied, voice low as Bomba stepped out of her car, gathering attention away from them a moment.

The white queen offered him another smile at that, "I am."

Once in the theater, he strode up to Mistoffelees and Coricopat, nodding once at the smaller tom. "Made it inside then?"

Coricopat looked at the couple as they approached, "We did indeed."

"No trouble?" he asked, looking between them.

"Not more than expected," the mottled tom replied, glancing toward Mistoffelees and Ricky. The kit was a bit wide eyed and his ears couldn't seem to stay still with the sounds and colors and extravagance around him.

Mistoffelees glanced away back to his brother. "Oh, Macavity. This is my brother, Ricky Quaxo."

Ricky hesitated for a moment before offering his paw to the director, "Pleasure."

"Always good to meet someone," Macavity said, accepting the hand and shaking it.

"Well, shall we see about our seats?" Coricopat offered.

"Certainly," Macavity nodded, returning his arm to Griddlebone's waist as Bomba breezed in. Grids leaned against Mac very slightly as Coricopat waved to Bombalurina.

That night, once the premier was over and the others had trailed off, Mistoffelees sticking a little close to Coricopat, Macavity glanced back at Griddlebone. "Well, m'lady? Shall I take you home?"

The white queen smiled up at him, "I think so, sir."

"After you," he said, motioning grandly to his car before getting the door open for her.

She slid into the seat, "That was quite the film, Mr. Hollister."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it. Was it worth pulling away your little Misto?"

"I think so. He seems happy in this new life."

"I think so." He paused, considering a moment. "Well, I think there's something more going on there but yeah. He fits."

"This is true, but yes, he fits well," she said, inclining her head in acknowledgement of Coricopat being the something else.

Macavity paused. "Do you know about...?" he started, unsure to actually say it.

"His agent?" She nodded.

"Any thoughts on the guy?" Mac asked, arching a brow.

She shrugged, "I don't think Ricky much likes him, but Misto seems to care about him a lot."

"Did Ricky at least like me?" Macavity teased.

"He seemed a bit in shock, and perhaps in awe, of the whole thing," she answered with a grin.

"So long as he's in shock and awe of me," Macavity laughed.

"I'm sure he was," she returned, soothing his ego.

"It's all about fear and respect, right?" he smirked.

"Somewhat, certainly," she returned the smirk.

"Only some?" he asked, almost sounding offended.

"Well, if that's all it is then I don't see how we work."

"You don't fear and respect me?" he teased, but there was something else behind his eyes.

She offered him a bit of a smile, "Respect, certainly, but I don't think fear is a healthy basis for a relationship."

"Naw, that tends to be about love," he said, dropping the word casually but not quite looking at her.

Grids nodded, "Exactly."

"Exactly?" he asked, voice strained in an odd way.

She nodded, "Yes. I..."

"You?" he asked softly, pulling up in front of her apartment building and glancing over.

The white queen hesitated, "Would you like to come up?"

"You like me to come up?" he asked, voice dropping.

Griddlebone looked up, meeting his gaze as she nodded, "Yes, Mac."

"Hardly say no to that," he said, turning the car off and getting out. Smiling faintly, Grids stepped out of the car, moving over to the building and letting them in, leading the way up to her apartment.

"Looks, like a decent enough building," he remarked. "Good place?"

She nodded, "Decent enough. And the rent's affordable."

"On your bartender's salary?" he asked.

"Waitress's," she corrected, "Alright, so not really. I'm a bit behind right now honestly and need to find a cheaper place."

He tried to repress a sigh but nodded. "You know," he started and stopped.

Grids glanced over her shoulder at him as they finally reached her apartment, "Yeah?"

"Well, I'm sure if you found a roommate that would help," he said with a shrug.

"I've tried that, it didn't really work all that well..."

"Probably didn't have the right roommate," he returned.

"Probably," she agreed, getting the apartment door open and stepping inside. Grids switched on the lights and turned to Mac.

His gaze strayed around the place. "Not like you have a lot to move," he remarked, tail swishing behind him.

"Told you I'm running a bit behind. I don't spend enough time here to need much anyhow."

"Still," he started and shrugged. He really had no idea how to approach any of this.

Griddlebone paused for another moment before stepping over and leaning up to kiss him gently, "Can I get you anything?"

"No," he said, wrapping his paws around her waist and letting out a soft rumbling purr.

She smiled up at him, one paw resting on his shoulder and the other combing through the fur at his temple. Leaning into the kiss, he continued it a few moments before pulling back. "Grids," he started. "Things, they've been making me think a bit..."

"About?" She looked up, mild confusion in her expression, but she didn't move back any further.

"Well, things," he said, still vague and unable to articulate. "You," he managed.

"Me?"

"Well, yeah. You, me, us. If there is us, what are we gonna do if there is, stuff like that."

"I like to think there's an us..."

"I do too," he rumbled. "But, I guess, what about us? Where is us going?"

"I...Where do you want us to go?"

"Not sure, sorta why I was asking you," he laughed softly.

"Well, how far out are we talking?" she arched a brow, still close.

"Tonight. Tomorrow. Month, year, seven years? All of the above?" Even as he was speaking, he was running a paw up and down her paw, the other still at her waist.

"I want us to last that long. Tonight..." She paused, "I want you to stay. Tomorrow we take when it comes. A month from now, I hope to be by your side. Seven years from now? By then I would hope I have a ring on my finger if we're still together."

That got a blink from him. "And in seven years you thinkin' that all likely?"

"I...would like it to be."

He moved just a little closer. "And I'm staying tonight?"

She nodded very slightly, "If you are willing to."

Leaning in to kiss her again, he paused. "And tomorrow?"

"What of it?" Grids murmured, stretching up to return the kiss.

"Is it too early to talk about that roommate thing again?" he smirked into the kiss.

She smirked in reply, "Let's talk about that again tomorrow, hm?"

"Alright," he said, kissing her again, hard. Grids pressed up into the kiss, drawing her tom down closer to her height at the same time. Bending his neck, he just grinned into the kiss, purring deep in his chest.

* * *

><p>Even though it's never really explicitly stated in this story, Mac does come from an abusive household. He makes vague reference to it several times but it's very much a part of his make up in this story, as was fighting in WWII. He does more explicitly state that, but he fought in the D Day Invasion of the Normandy Beaches, and when he speaks of "seeing things no cat should see in their lifetimes" he is referencing the concentration camps that he helped liberate.<p>

We hope everyone's enjoying the story! Please leave us a few words on your way out, it means a lot!


	12. On Not Quite Being Tactful

Coricopat lay next to Mistoffelees, the evening after the premier, his arm around the smaller tom, "The film promises to do well if last night's press coverage was any indication."

"It did," the smaller mumbled, pressing up closer

Arching his neck enough to kiss the tip of the other's ear, the mottled tom sighed softly, "The newer contracts are shaping up well too."

"Then why are you sighing?" Mistoffelees asked, ear flickering.

"Mac came into my office yesterday... He was absolutely irate."

"With you?" the smaller asked, tilting his head.

"No," Coricopat hesitated. "He's been called before HUAC."

Within the other's embrace, Mistoffelees tensed completely. "What?"

His lover swallowed, "He has a hearing in about two weeks."

"W-why? What sort of hearing? I mean, I get the hearing but... for what?" Disentangling himself slightly the smaller tom meet his eyes.

"We don't know yet. It could be investigating him, or a crew member, or a writer, or..." He stopped, shaking his head.

"Or what, the actors?"

Coricopat nodded slightly, "Though I haven't heard much regarding other cats he's worked with in that regard."

"Yet," Mistoffelees mumbled, ears flickering.

The mottled tom nodded slightly, "Yes, yet. Hopefully it stays that way..."

"I mean," Mistoffelees shook his head. "Should, should we worry?"

"Not yet. Neither of us has heard anything, so I'm inclined to say no. Mac won't name names, it's not who he is."

"For somecat who scares away every cat that works on his set, he seems rather keen on loyalty," the smaller mumbled, pressing back in close.

"It's important to him. Not something he saw much growing up," Coricopat murmured.

"And I think even though he scares those cats away, they're loyal to him anyway," Mistoffelees sighed. "I mean... has he ever done anything?"

"That they can blacklist him for? Technically no. Will that stop them if they want to? Probably not."

"I think, I think his issue would be getting irritated and saying something that would anger them."

"That's my greatest concern right now, yes."

Mistoffelees laughed softly, running a paw along Coricopat's arm. "And if something does happen or go wrong?"

"For us or for him?"

"For any," he replied.

"I don't know. Europe has a nice ring to it, but might be a bit alarmist."

That got a startled laugh and jump out of Mistoffelees. "Europe?"

"As I said, a bit alarmist probably."

"Just a bit," Mistoffelees said taking a breath and pausing. "Would you _want_ to move to Europe?"

"I...am not entirely sure. Everything I know is here. It would be a worst case scenario to end up in Europe, honestly."

"So," Mistoffelees shifted, running a paw up and down is back. "If, if things with Mac don't go south?"

Coricopat arched slightly at that touch, "Then we stay here, unless you prefer otherwise..."

"Not really sure where else I would go," he murmured softly. "I mean, Europe sounds nice in that theoretical way. I've never been there..."

Coricopat nodded, "Exactly."

Tilting his head, Mistoffelees kissed Coricopat's shoulder. "I should leave soon..."

The mottled tom sighed, "Yes, probably."

Tracing his paw long Coricopat's jaw line, Mistoffelees sighed softly. "One of these days I'll figure out how to spend the whole night."

Coricopat tilted his head into the touch, "We'll figure it out somehow."

"Okay," Mistoffelees murmured, pressing closer and kissing the mottled tom. He leaned into the kiss, purring faintly.

Dragging his mouth away slowly, Mistoffelees sighed. "I love you," he said quietly. "I don't want to leave..."

"I love you too. We'll find a way."

"I haven't even told my brother yet," Mistoffelees sighed, quietly.

Coricopat hesitated at that, "Do you think you ever will?"

"I don't know," he paused. "Would you be against it?"

"I don't think I would. How would he take it do you think?"

"No idea," Mistoffelees said, and the laugh was not happy. "I think that's why it scares me so much, thinking about it."

"Or it could go awfully," he said, burying his face in Coricopat's chestfur. "He's my little brother. He's... so much to me and I'm the only thing he really has. If he said no, I'm not sure I wouldn't leave you..."

That earned a shaky breath, "He... But if you don't tell him..."

"I said I'm not sure," Mistoffelees mumbled. "Because god I don't want to let you go."

"And I don't want to lose you, but..." Coricopat frowned.

"I hate lying to my brother," Mistoffelees said.

"I know. I know you do," Coricopat murmured.

"And if... if somehow, it comes up in the hearings..."

"I..." He drew a deep breath, "We'll take it as it comes."

"I can't let him hear about this anywhere else."

"Then you have to tell him at some point," the mottled tom said, voice soft.

Letting out a breath, the black tom reached a paw up to smooth down Coricopat's hair. "I just sorta want to stay here," he said. "Where it's warm, where it feels safe. I don't want to deal with anything else..."

Coricopat smiled faintly, "I want to keep you here, safe. But we have to deal with other things eventually."

"Prefer not to," Mistoffelees murmured, smiling as he said it though.

The mottled tom kissed Mistoffelees lightly, "Well...I should let you go shouldn't I?"

"Yes," he said, finally with another sigh.

"I'll see you soon, though."

"Soon," Mistoffelees agreed, kissing him again. "There's that contract to go over again..."

Coricopat returned the kiss, "Exactly. A couple times."

"Must double check everything, again," Mistoffelees said, punctuating each word with a kiss.

That earned a quiet purring laugh, "And again if need be."

Grinning again, Mistoffelees finally pulled away, rolling himself out of the bed looking around the room for his clothing. Coricopat sighed, finally getting up and locating his dressing gown. Buttoning his shirt, Mistoffelees glanced back at Coricopat. "Are you alright with... this?" he asked after a moment.

"With us? Yes, Mistoffelees, of course." Coricopat moved over, looping the other's tie around his neck.

Mistoffelees grinned up at him, paws coming up to rest on top of Coricopat's. "And with my brother?"

The mottled tom's smile faded slightly, "I don't like you having to sneak away, and lie to him."

"If he knew," Mistoffelees said softly, reaching up to cup Coricopat's cheeks. "I might not have to sneak out so much, wouldn't have to make excuses. I could even stay longer..."

Coricopat nodded, "It's possible. Do you really think he'd disapprove? I mean...I suppose it would make sense, but..."

"I don't know. It still scares me. I'm not used to being frightened of my little brother. I think he wouldn't but..."

"I think he would prefer hearing it from you either way... He cares for you, that's evident."

"I don't like not knowing," Mistoffelees admitted.

"Then perhaps talk to him soon?" Coricopat offered, though he did not sound entirely thrilled at the prospect.

The black tom nodded, pulling Coricopat down for another lingering kiss before stepping back and pulling his coat on. "I love you," Coricopat murmured. "Let me know how it goes."

"I will," Mistoffelees said, kissing quickly and turning to go before he got too tempted to stay. The mottled tom watched him go before settling in to do some reading.

o.o.o.

Getting home, Mistoffelees checked his watch once more before stepping inside, shrugging out of his coat. Ricky looked up from his English homework, "Hey. How was work?"

"It was good," he said. "How goes the homework?"

"Pretty good. Got the math done."

"Which is always something to improve your night, right?" Mistoffelees smiled, ruffling Ricky's headfur on his way to the kitchen.

Ricky smoothed his fur down again, "Right. What's got you in a good mood?"

"Life," Mistoffelees returned, putting on the kettle for tea.

"Good. The movie was interesting."

"You mean my movie?" Mistoffelees teased. "All you can say is interesting?"

Ricky grinned a bit at that, "It was good. You were good in it. Just the whole thing was interesting."

"Did you enjoy meeting all those famous people? You even got to shake Macavity Hollister's paw," Mistoffelees continued teasing.

"I don't remember half of them..."

"Is it bad if I admit I don't remember most of them either?"

Ricky laughed, "Makes me feel better."

Mistoffelees moved from where he was leaning against the doorway to the kitchen to pour the boiling water, dropping a tea bag in before going to sit down at the kitchen table across from his brother. "Ricky..." he started and stopped.

The tabby kit looked up from the book he had stated to look at again, "Yeah?"

"Do you, not like Mr. Zimmerman very much?"

"I...dunno what to think about him. I think he's an ass. And I didn't like him showing up here."

"Why not?" Mistoffelees asked and almost wished he hadn't.

"Cause I don't know him. Don't like people I don't know here. And I think he was lying about why he was here too, but I dunno. Felt like he was lying about something."

"Would you like to know him?"

"I don't know. He seemed...decent at the premiere." Biting the inside of his lip, Mistoffelees was paying more attention to the cup than his brother while trying to figure out how exactly to even begin starting this. "Why?"

"I just, I mean, he's a good friend now and..."

"…And?"

"I," Mistoffelees started and floundered. "Am apparently going about this all wrong..."

Ricky's ears flickered, "Going about what?"

"About," Mistoffelees paused. "You know I've been out late a lot more recently?"

"Yeah, I'd noticed that..." Ricky said slowly, giving him a long look.

"Well, I, sorta, may be having an affair," Mistoffelees stammered out, trying to run away from the idea as much even as he admitted it.

Ricky gaped at his brother for a long moment, "With..." Ears just about going back, Mistoffelees bit his lip, not responding yet. "W-with Mr. Zimmerman?" his younger brother tried again.

"Y-yeah," Mistoffelees admitted. "So when he was here, he sorta was lying about the reason. I never actually expected him to show up here though and I'm sorry and..."

"How long?" his brother demanded.

"Before the filming started," Mistoffelees said, ducking his head down.

Ricky's eyes widened, "Why?"

"Why?" Mistoffelees asked, looking up in surprise.

"Why are you having an affair with him?"

"B-because I love him. Why else would I?"

His brother's ears lay back a bit at that, "What happens if someone finds out?"

"I don't know," he said, voice faint. "Nothing good."

"A-are you going to keep seeing him?"

"It's certainly the plan at this point," Mistoffelees replied, voice dropping even more.

"A-and you love him. A lot?"

"Yes, a lot," Mistoffelees nodded. "I never really expected to."

"Does he love you?" Ricky asked, something protective entering his voice.

"Yeah," the black tom replied.

The small tabby dropped his gaze to the tabletop, "I see."

"Do you?" Mistoffelees asked, paws tight around the still brewing tea.

"Maybe? I still think he's an ass."

"Well, a little," Mistoffelees admitted.

"What made you like him?" Ricky's ears flickered in confusion.

That got a series of rapid blinks from his older brother. "I'm not sure really," he said. "He can be kind, don't give me that look it's true. He's just stand offish. But he has a very... dry sense of humor, and can honestly be rather protective and just..." he shrugged. "I'm not sure it's ever something I can just point to and say, this is why I love him. I just do."

"He the reason we had lots of tea suddenly?"

"He," Mistoffelees started in surprise and then nodded. "Yes, he is."

Ricky sighed, "Then I'd better get to know him, huh?"

"You don't... have to," Mistoffelees said slowly. "I just, while I plan for it to never come out, I would prefer you hear it from me. And I just hated lying to you or making up excuses to be gone."

His younger brother looked at him for a long moment, "Well, I don't have to, but at some point I should. Just...maybe not soon?"

"If you like," Mistoffelees said with a small smile. "I would certainly like you too, but, you don't have to."

"Not sure I'm ready yet, but...yeah, sometime. If only so I know he's not as much of an ass as I think he might be."

That got a small smile out of his brother. "Well, if it helps I don't think he is."

Ricky offered Mistoffelees a lopsided grin, "It helps a bit."

Reaching out over the table, Mistoffelees covered his brother's paw with one of his. "Thank you. I was... honestly terrified of telling you."

That earned a long blink before the teen nodded, "I guess I could see why, but...you shouldn't have been."

"You didn't like him," Mistoffelees said. "I don't know. You're right, I shouldn't have worried."

"What're you doing for the rest of the night?"

"Nothing, yet," Mistoffelees said. "Maybe reading or the like."

Ricky nodded, "Okay."

"Anything you'd like to do? I promise I'm here all night."

Ricky shrugged, "We could play a game after I'm done with homework?"

"Your choice," Mistoffelees grinned. "I can look over the script again and then that?"

"Sounds good to me," Ricky grinned at his brother and they both started to relax slightly around each other again. Standing, Mistoffelees leaned over and kissed his cheek. His brother offered him a bit of a smile before turning back to his homework.

o.o.o.

Striding out of the courtroom, Macavity's expression was dark. "I feel like, as a director of renown, I got played."

Griddlebone slipped her arm through his, "It could have been worse..."

Coricopat spoke from Mac's other side, "But you have a point."

"It could have been," he agreed, looking at Coricopat and Mistoffelees who had been staying close to the agent. "It could have actually been about us."

Coricopat nodded, "Exactly. Thank God it wasn't."

"I think I'm still waiting for the other shoe to drop," Macavity sighed.

"Well, let's hope it doesn't," Grids murmured.

Leaning over to kiss her cheek, Macavity smiled. "We'll all hope it doesn't. This crusade has to die out eventually and it is not like I stir up much trouble."

She smiled up at him, "This is true."

"So is that is?" Mistoffelees asked, voice soft.

"For now," Macavity shrugged.

"Thank God," Coricopat breathed a sigh of relief.

"It was someone I even worked with four years ago," Macavity protested.

"They're digging up anything they possibly can at this point," the mottled tom remarked.

"Yeah, just don't give them any excuse to go after you, alright?" Macavity said, giving him a long look.

His friend nodded, "I'll be careful about that, Mac."

"Good," he said, and glanced down at Griddlebone. "Would m'lady like to return home then?"

"I think I would indeed," Grids answered, offering him a bit of a smile.

Mistoffelees arched a brow at that. "Grids," he drawled. "Anything to mention?"

The white queen glanced at Mistoffelees, biting her lip, but smiling, "Did I forget to tell you that Macavity and I are sharing a lease?"

"Yes, you did," Mistoffelees said and sounded affronted a moment. "Sharing a lease? Is that what you call it now a days?"

"Well, in the strictest business sense, that's what it is," she answered.

"And in the non strictest business sense?" Coricopat glanced at Macavity.

Macavity just smirked at him, tightening his arm around Griddlebone's waist. Grids leaned into the touch, grinning slightly, "Well, I think that's our business, not really yours."

Mistoffelees glanced back up at Coricopat and suppressed a smile. "Right, we'll leave you two with your business arrangement then. But when that engagement goes through? I do actually expect to hear about it." Macavity choked on his next breath, giving Mistoffelees a long look.

Grids laughed at that, "You'll be the first to know, I promise."

"Good," he said, smirking at Macavity's general direction as the ginger tabby got his breath back.

The white queen glanced up at Macavity, "Shall we then?"

"Depends on the shall. Get out of here? Certainly."

"That was the shall," she answered with a quiet laugh.

Laughing, he led her from the courthouse, back outside. "Think we'll make it then?"

"That's certainly the hope," Mistoffelees said.

"I see no reason for us not to," Coricopat agreed.

"Don't tempt fate," Mistoffelees scolded.

"Sorry, I'll try to avoid it," his lover grinned, not ashamed at all.

Grinning, Mistoffelees wished he could lean over and loop his arm through Coricopat's like Macavity had Griddlebone's, but he settled for walking beside the other, shading his eyes from the sunlight.

Coricopat glanced at the smaller tom, "What do you say to a bite to eat before you head towards home?"

"Can we crash that party too?" Macavity asked.

The mottled tom shrugged, glancing at Mistoffelees for the yea or nay in that answer.

"Sure," Mistoffelees drawled. "So long as you pay."

"Don't I pay you enough?" Macavity returned.

"He's no longer on contract to you, so the answer to that question is technically no," the black tom's agent answered.

"Specific, specific," Macavity shrugged.

Griddlebone smirked a bit at that, "Well, I think it's a passable arrangement, or we could simply split the check evenly four ways."

"Evenly is so boring," Macavity drawled.

"Then you're paying," Mistoffelees chirped and Macavity shrugged.

"I suppose I could for celebration."

Coricopat grinned, "Well, then where shall we go?"

"Somewhere expensive?" Mistoffelees offered.

The mottled tom chuckled, "That's actually rather a good idea, I think."

"Sure sure, pick on the guy with the deepest pocket books," Macavity rolled his eyes at them.

"Consider it repaying me for a favor or two that you owe me still," his kithood friend replied.

"Right, there's a lot of those, right?" Macavity shrugged.

"Several, yes."

"Loads, from what I hear," Mistoffelees returned.

"Well then," Macavity spread his arms out. "Cor gets to choose." Griddlebone laughed quietly when Coricopat chose a decently pricy restaurant a half-dozen blocks from where they were.

* * *

><p>Alright, so maybe the trial came out as being a little anti-climatic... but the story really was more based around the characters than plot this time through. We hope you've enjoyed this chapter, please leave us a line on your way out!<p> 


	13. On Finding Family

Munkustrap opened the door to the restaurant, holding it open for his date, "And here we are. In celebration of a new contract and a new friendship." The restaurant was elegant, but tasteful in its elegance. Just the affordable side of pricey.

"Is the friendship new?" she asked, arching a brow at him as she stepped through the door.

"Perhaps not," he smiled a bit as he followed her in. "Lasting might be a better term?"

"Is it going to be?" she returned yet another one of his statements with a question.

"I hope so," he murmured in response before letting the host know of their arrival. They were shown to a table quickly enough.

Looking around, Bomba smoothed her skirt down with a paw. "This is quite the place."

The silver tabby nodded slightly, making sure she was seated before settling in the chair across from her, "It was highly recommended."

"Dare I ask by who?" she murmured, looking around and fiddling with the napkin on the table.

"Mac, actually. He may be a dictator on set, but he has a good taste in food." Munkus nodded slightly at the waiter who came by to fill their water glasses and deliver their menus

Lifting the menu daintily, she glanced it over. "Oh, I fully appreciate your brother's taste. I appreciate them more I am no longer in daily contact with them. But, his reputation has not been tarnished, mine has been brightened, and the film was a great success."

"All very true and valid points," he glanced over the menu, considering. "How is the new film looking, by the by?"

"Not nearly so much of an adventure," she replied, looking at him over the menu before looking back down. "But it should still be a success, and the script is worthy enough."

"Well, I certainly wish you a good deal of luck in this latest venture." She tried to offer him a smile, but it wavered slightly even as she did so. He glanced at her as he finally set his menu aside, "Is everything alright?"

"Perfectly," she returned. "I suppose I am just not used to ... this."

"This? Dinner? Conversation?" Munkustrap offered an uncertain smile, "Which this are we talking about?"

"Dates with toms that act like gentlemen," she returned.

His ears flickered slightly at that, "I see. Or I think I see."

"What do you think you see then?" she asked, tilting her chin up slightly.

His gaze skittered over her features, "Just that you've rarely had toms treat you as you deserve. As a lady. Unless I'm mistaken in how I heard you."

"Or as much that I usually don't let them," she returned.

"Don't…I'm not certain I understand."

"What part of that was confusing?" she returned. "I don't let them."

"I suppose the answer to the question 'why'."

"Why I don't?" she demanded, and her expression darkened for a moment. "I make toms across the country, across the world fall passionately in love with me. But I'm the untouchable ideal for them. I make cats love me, I don't... don't fall in love in turn with... _boring_ toms that just breeze across my path."

Munkustrap's ears lay back at that, his expression shuttering ever so slightly, "I see. Good to know."

She stared at him a moment, dropping her napkin back on the table and rising, stalking out.

He swore under his breath, rising and hurrying after her, "Bomba, wait."

"What?" she asked, making it outside of the restaurant before turning back to him.

"However you took that it's not how I meant it." He hesitated, "Not entirely at least. But damn it that hurt."

"Ever stop to think that was the point?" she demanded, hands going defensively to her hips.

He scowled, his ears laying flat, "That was a low move, Bombalurina. Why in the hell would you..." The tabby paused, "Never mind."

"Why would I what?" she demanded. "You might as well finish the thought. Why would I hurt you and push you away? Or did you hear nothing I had actually said?"

"No. I heard you, but goddamn it."

"It?" she asked, pressing. "Goddamn what? Me?"

"No, not you! Well, not entirely. That part of you that seems to think that you have to lash out in order to protect yourself."

"Don't I?" she returned.

"You shouldn't have to!"

"Says who? Says you?" she asked, taking a step closer to him but still glaring and defensive.

He didn't step back, but his eyes narrowed, "Do you really think hurting me's going to change whatever emotions you're wrestling with?"

"Won't it?" she asked, raising a brow. "If you leave off, won't it?"

"I don't know. Will it? If that's what you wanted so damn badly all you had to do was say so and I would have left it at that."

She scowled at that. "Because you're so polite?"

"No. Because I care about you, and that means not forcing you into anything that you don't want," he snapped.

"Why do you care?"

"What?"

"Why do you care about me then?" she repeated, frowning.

"Because...because you're charming, intelligent, funny, independent, and yes beautiful as well. But your allure doesn't just lie in your looks."

"I think every tom in the world disagrees with you," she muttered, tail flickering and eyes narrowed.

"That's because not every tom in the world has taken the time to sit and talk with you. To get to know you. Even a little bit."

"And you think you know me then?"

"Hardly. You wear a mask, a persona in your every day life as well. But I would like to get to know you. Even if it is only as friends."

"What if it can never be that?" she asked, voice dropping.

His ears flickered back again, "How do you mean?"

"How do you even think I mean?"

"If it can never be friends? I'm not certain I understand your meaning."

"Then it's a moot point," she said, turning to go again.

He reached out, catching her arm, "If you're saying what I think you might be saying, I'm not certain it's not moot to begin with. You already tried to drive me off once, what's to stop you doing it again?"

"Not sure. It a chance you're willing to take?"

Munkustrap paused, but nodded, "I am."

"Why?"

"Didn't I already say this?"

"But why would you be willing to take that chance on me?"

"Because..." he hesitated, "because I think I may be falling for you."

"You're a fool then," she said, taking another step closer.

"Perhaps I am, but is it anymore foolish than you doing the same?"

She scowled at him. The silver tabby hesitated for a brief moment before drawing the queen closer and leaning down, kissing her gently, tentatively. Her entire body tensed, tail going entirely straight for a long moment before slowly starting to relax into it.

Munkustrap's paw moved to rest against her cheek, not pushing the kiss, but leaving it to her to draw away.

Finally, she stepped back, ears flickering. "I..."

He let her back off, "Yes…?"

"I'm not entirely sure I'm happy with this," she murmured. "Yet, anyway. I think you're as out of your mind as I am."

"I think I'm alright with being out of my mind right now..." He admitted quietly.

Swallowing, she stepped forward again. "Alright. Maybe I can live with that."

He rested his paw against her cheek again, "If you really don't want to do this, let me know now, because I don't know if I'll be able to walk away later."

She took a deep breath. "Do you think we shall go in and actually finish dinner?"

That garnered a faint smile, "I think we shall."

Offering him a faint smile, she turned, weaving her way back inside and to their table, ignoring the confusion of the wait staff. Following her, the silver tabby offered the waiters a vaguely apologetic smile before returning to their table.

o.o.o.

Looking around the apartment one last time and pulling at the edge of his shirt in nervousness, Mistoffelees took another breath. "Are you sure you're okay with this?" he asked his brother, adjusting a chair at the table. Their old dining room table looked small compared to the bigger dining room of the new apartment. Mistoffelees was just proud to have finally moved his brother into a new apartment. Even if it meant ignoring the messages from his uncle, irate about his new career.

Ricky smoothed the tablecloth again, making sure the table was set, "Misto, you've asked me that five times in the last hour. I'm fine."

"Well, you could have changed your mind?" Mistoffelees murmured, almost petulant. Leaning over, he smoothed down Ricky's headfur. "Thank you, for this."

The teen managed not to pull away from the touch on his headfur, which he'd combed a half dozen times already, "What're brothers for?"

"Being pains, I think?"

Ricky stuck his tongue out at that, but cleared his expression at a knock on the door.

Taking a breath, and not being this nervous to see Coricopat since the day he'd returned to work after the kiss, Mistoffelees stepped toward the door. Opening it, he offered the tom on the other side a smile.

The mottled tom returned the smile, lifting a bottle in his paw, "I hope you don't mind, I brought a bottle of sparkling cider tonight."

That got a smile from the smaller tom. "I think I'll more than accept that," he said, taking the bottle and stepping back. "Come in then."

Coricopat stepped inside, glancing at Ricky and offering him a bit of a smile, "Good to see you again."

The kit nodded slightly, "You too. Thanks for coming."

Mistoffelees glanced between the two of him, taking the bottle to be opened. The mottled tom moved over to Ricky, "Of course. How is school going?"

"I don't know. I'm passing, but it's monotonous."

"It's only another couple years," Mistoffelees called out. "Unless you've talked to your teachers about skipping."

"I'm going in on Monday to talk to some people in the office about it," his brother answered.

"It could be a good idea, might break the monotony a bit," Coricopat offered.

"Yeah, that's what Misto said."

"It was his original idea," Mistoffelees murmured, ducking his head down.

Ricky blinked in his brother's direction, "Oh..."

His brother shrugged a little helplessly. "It seemed like a good one?"

The kit nodded slightly, "Guess it is, yeah."

Coricopat had watched the exchange silently, but finally spoke, "In the end it's up to you, but it might be better than say avoiding classes you dislike?"

That earned him a long look from Ricky before the small tabby nodded, "Probably."

Looking between them, Mistoffelees' ear flickered. "So, um," he started, handing them both glasses of the cider.

Coricopat offered Mistoffelees a slight smile. Ricky shook his head, but took the glass, "So, we've now talked about my schooling. Anything else while we're at it?"

"Ricky," Mistoffelees said, voice soft.

The tabby grimaced slightly, "Sorry. Didn't mean it like that..."

Offering him a soft smile, Mistoffelees bumped shoulders with him. "It's alright. Do you have anything you wanna talk about?"

He shrugged, "Not really, just not school? It's the weekend."

"Alright," Mistoffelees laughed, moving back to get the food out. "You know, I think you and Coricopat have some of the same taste in books."

That earned a bit of a blink, "Really?" He looked at the mottled tom, "What do you like to read?"

"Depends on my mood, honestly. I'm currently re-reading A Connecticut Yankee in King Arthur's Court. But I take the time to read Hawthorne's short stories from time to time as well."

Te kit's brows rose, "Huh. Anything else?"

"You're asking me to narrow down my reading list? Austen sometimes, Dickens, depending on the story. Chaucer. I could keep going, but the list would be quite long."

Grinning at Ricky's expression at that, Mistoffelees set what he'd been cooking down at the table, stopping near Coricopat and leaning up for a kiss, having wanted one since the mottled tom walked through the door. Coricopat startled slightly at that, but leaned down for a brief kiss. Ricky blinked, shook his head and went to fetch some utensils to dish the food up with.

Grinning, Mistoffelees drew back. "Eat then?"

"Sounds like a wonderful idea to me," the taller tom answered.

Still grinning, Mistoffelees seated himself at the table, content with his group and feeling for the first time in years like he might have an actual family. As the dinner progressed and the conversation relaxed a level of comfort came along with it. The spirit around the table was certainly that of a family, albeit one that was still building itself and finding its place in the world.

* * *

><p>And with that, we close the story! This really was a sorta sweeter, fluffier story than we usually write for the sake of having something more light hearted. We hope you enjoyed it, and leaving us any feedback would be wonderful! We accept all and any reviews (Even annon ones) and promise to give them all a good home!<p> 


End file.
